


You Always Had Me

by marj20



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marj20/pseuds/marj20
Summary: “Oh so now what? You’re going to test any man that enters my life? Who are you to give me advice anyways when you’ve only dated one person?”“I’m picky. And yes,” he pauses, slowly looks up and down at you. You swear he’s actually checking you out. The thought of it makes you feel better about the amount of time and effort it took you to get ready tonight.“And with you dressing like a concubine you’re going to attract the wrong crowd.”Your face deadpans, the previous thought disappears. Nope he wasn’t checking me out, just finding a way to insult me as usual.“Well, both you and Yamcha had your hands on my concubine ass tonight, does that make you part of that crowd?” You say defensively as you take your hands off his arms. You don’t realize how close you two are until you try to cross your arms, hitting his chest in the process.He lets out a small, evil chuckle and takes your arms back to wrap around his waist. You gasp at the swiftness then he takes your chin under his index finger and tilts your head upwards. “I’ll have you know I run that crowd.”You gulp, and your eyes widen. In a breathy whisper you let out, “so who’s going to protect me from you then?”
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Yamcha (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 135
Kudos: 162





	1. Revived Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me say that this is my first fanfic EVER after years of reading! I found there was a lack of Vegeta/Reader fanfics and I just wanted to write one it to help fill that gap. 
> 
> This doesn't follow the typical Dragon Ball timeline. It's an AU where everyone's human and you're the main character. Not sure how long I'll keep this going, I have an idea of how I want it to go but for now here it is!
> 
> Please be kind and any feedback is appreciated! Thank you!

It was just how you remembered. The unmistakable combination of sweat, perfumes, colognes, and alcohol flooded your nostrils. And still just as booming, the clubs didn’t miss a beat in reverting back to pre-covid. Though it’s been a couple of months since quarantine was lifted and the vaccine was introduced to the public, you decided it was still best to avoid people and public settings. But your friends decided it was finally time for you to have a night out. 

Your friends got VIP tickets to the grand opening of a high-scale club in Satan City. They knew you’d rather stay in the comfort of your home, but they eventually wore you down with promises of free food and eye-candy. (As if that’s what it took to get you out, well, maybe the food part). As stubborn as you were, you knew you missed getting ready with your girls. You missed having exciting plans to look forward to, the preparation, all of it. It was a Friday night after all. You had a stressful work week with the completion of your team’s branding campaign for another tech start-up. Why not celebrate and let loose for once?

When the four of you walked towards the front of line, you earned glares left and right from those in line. Your oldest friend, Bulma, flashed her ID and security immediately rolled out a red carpet for your posse. It was no surprise she was one to acquire the tickets with her being the youngest CEO of the most successful, technologically advanced company on the planet. Not to mention she was insanely beautiful. Bulma, quite frankly, had the world wrapped around her pinky. She was definitely the too-smart-for-her-own-good, sassy female of the group. Your arms were linked between hers and your sister from another mister, Chichi. 

Chichi was the most talented cook and baker you’ve ever met and she had a heart to match the comfort of home you tasted in her creations. She transferred to your high school in 10th grade and coincidentally was in all of your classes. Noticing her Twilight notebook, you took out your matching Twilight pencil case to initiate a conversation. You two bonded over the qualms of Team Edward vs Team Jacob, and you both quickly became inseparable. Over the years you learned that Chichi was naturally very maternal and caring, earning her nickname of being the “mom” of the group.

“There’s the guys!” shouted 18, as she pointed upwards towards the upstairs bar. 18, a nickname she continually enforced, is undoubtedly the most badass female you have ever encountered. With her piercing blue eyes and dominating stature (especially next to her shorter partner), no one wanted to stand in her way. You, Bulma, and Chichi met her once she started dating a mutual friend, Krillin, now her fiance. It didn’t take long for her to assimilate into the group, with her badassery and wit, the four of you got along just fine. For 18, she fit into the role of the fighter. She was ready to kick someone’s ass, any time, any day. She was like the group’s personal bodyguard. It also helped that she was insanely fit, being a gym junkie and personal trainer.

The four of you were cunning, smart-mouthed, empowered alpha females. That’s probably why your group functioned like a well-oiled machine. You were all ambitious, determined women ready to conquer the world with or without the help of anyone. 

Making your way up the stairs, you spot your other spiky haired best friend throwing back to back shots. “We ordered a few rounds of shots before you guys got here so you have some catching up to do!” yelled Goku, as his hands made their way around Chichi’s waist. He gave her a short, but endearing kiss on her cheek making Chichi look down smiling and blushing. You couldn’t help but smile at their shy love. They’ve been together since high school but they still bashfully acted as if their relationship was newly found.

18 made her way over to the rounded couch to sit with Krillin, Bulma ordered five more rounds (she hated being outdrank, especially by Goku), and you made your way to sit next to your favorite antisocial grump. 

“Hey ‘Geta, having fun?” you teasingly say with a crooked smirk, standing in front of the crankiest human being you’ve ever met. Vegeta looks up at you, rolls his eyes, keeps his arms crossed and continues looking down at the dance floor.

“I lost an arm wrestling match to Kakarot, so I’m paying for everyone’s intoxication. What’s there to be happy about?” You giggle hearing Vegeta using Goku’s birthname, and the fact that you knew he hated losing.

You take two shot glasses from the waiter tray and dangle one in Vegeta’s face. He slowly diverts his eyes from the dance floor to your’s and raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh come on, you’re paying for it anyways,” you say with a pout. He sighs knowing you probably wouldn’t stop bugging him if he says otherwise. He takes the shot glass, and you click them together. As soon as you two down the shots, Bulma hands you one more, while Goku roughly hands one to Vegeta, almost spilling it on him. 

“Kakarot, I swear if you spill some shit on me tonight I will beat you with your lunch everyday for a week,” all of you burst into laughter seeing Goku’s face twist in horror. 

After two shots, two suddenly becomes four, and four becomes eight. _Oh boy._

\---

You’re a lightweight and your brain knows it, but your body has been downing alcohol like you’ve been dying of thirst and that’s the only liquid available. Bulma and Goku are on par with 11 shots each and a couple of mixed drinks. 18, Chichi, and Krillin are tipsy enough to laugh at everything happening, but not enough to be stumbling around. You, on the other hand, are trying very hard not to fall over the railing. 

“Ah shit, why is he here?” 18 snapped. You turned to where she was looking and saw Yamcha walking towards your group. You suddenly remembered inviting him but just forgot to tell everyone. No one approved of Yamcha, not because of anything substantial but just because he gave “bad vibes.” Yamcha has been in and out of the group since high school. He and Goku were in martial arts together and that’s how you met him. You always thought he was very good-looking, but it was only as of recently that you two have been seeing each other. What started off as a few movie nights between old friends, turned into a friends with benefits situation, which then turned into a situationship of sorts. It wasn’t anything official, but everyone basically knew you were exclusive to him, but didn’t think he was to you. 

“Hey, hot stuff,” he greets you as he gives you a quick peck on the lips. It’s probably the alcohol running through your system but you just want to jump his bones right there on the spot. You snake your arms around his neck and pull him in for a less than chaste kiss. He kisses you back, only momentarily, but gently takes your arms off his neck. Taken aback by his reaction, you tilt your head slightly and raise an eyebrow. Noting your confusion, he whispers in your ear, “Not here, babe, you know I don’t really like PDA.” He smiles genuinely at you, and you couldn’t be mad. So you just pout and nod. You knew he wasn’t really the type to like sexual taboo situations like sex in public, hell he was a lot more reserved than you thought, but he still managed to leave you satisfied enough. At least you were having decent sex.

Yamcha made his way over to the bar to buy some drinks. He was a very attractive man, objectively speaking. So you weren’t surprised in the slightest to see girls flocking over to him. It doesn’t really bother you until you’ve been waiting for 15 minutes for him to come back with your drink. You cross your arms and let out a huff when you see a busty blonde standing less than a few inches away from him, tracing her fingers down his arms. 

“You know he’s not serious about you,” Vegeta blurted out from behind you. “If he really wanted to date you he would have asked by now. His behavior is deplorable with him flirting with women in front of you.” 

You turn to him then back at Yamcha, noticing the way his hands are now hovering over the woman’s hips. 

“Well, we haven’t really had the exclusivity conversation. What’s it to you anyways?” you snap, your eyes never leaving Yamcha. 

“I hate being surrounded by the pathetic, and right now that’s about what you’re exuding.” _Wow, he has such a way with words._

“Oh well thanks Vegeta, when you had your relationship problems with Bulma, who was there to cheer up your miserable ass?” you reply irritatingly. 

When he and Bulma dated, it was non stop arguing, no matter the topic the ex-couple never seemed to agree on anything, other than sex. Apparently it was mind blowing, but after the spark fizzled out both were unbearable for a while. Bulma was a lot better at dealing with her emotions, so she was fine after a couple weeks. Vegeta, surprisingly, did not take it very well. He never told you why he was so affected, you assumed it was the sex at first, but maybe he actually did like Bulma. But no one knew since he shared very little about his feelings. He was much more difficult to deal with for a couple months. Over those months you’d come over his place just to drag him out to do his favorite thing: ridicule people. You’d dress like shit just so he would comment on your ragged appearance, eat like Goku so he’d scold you for acting like a pig, and sometimes you’d participate. You would take him somewhere to people-watch and you two would make up fake scenarios, making fun of the misery most people seemed to have. After a while of this he seemed not to be angry anymore, well, more like less angry and not as pissy. 

You snap out of your thoughts when you feel an arm turn you around from the railing, and stay on your waist. Your eyes almost pop out of your head when you realize it’s Vegeta who has his hands on you. 

“Um. What in the fuck are you doing?!” you hiss at him. 

“I’ll make a bet with you.” Your curiosity peaked, he knew you loved betting games.

“If he comes over after seeing another man touch you, I’ll drop the subject. If he doesn’t, admit I’m right, as always,” he smugly adds, earning an eye roll from you, “and stop stooping to such a low level for some measly attention.” 

You look back over at Yamcha, who is now talking to a leggy brunette. You fear Vegeta might be right but you sure as hell did not want to look more defeated than you feel. You try to play up the game and put your hands on Vegeta’s forearms, tracing the veins with your thumbs. _Damn he has some nice forearms_. He raises an eyebrow at your willingness to participate, then smirks down at you. 

“Looks like someone’s attention averted,” he smirks, as he noticed your sight never left his arms. With his right hand on your hip, and his left on your mid back, he brings you closer. You swear it’s the alcohol because he’s never this physical, ever. You thought he was a certified germaphobe, even before covid. But you’re not pushing him away. _God, why does his touch feel this good. Has he even touched me like this before? Has he touched me ever?_

You had a small crush on Vegeta many moons ago, but you never entertained the thought. When you saw his abs when he worked out it made you fantasize a bit, but that all stopped once he dated Bulma. Then those thoughts just became off limits to your mind.

Your head snaps up, and you squint your eyes to glare at him. “I’m just playing the part, looks like I’m doing a good job,” you jab back.

He chuckles and brings his mouth to your ear, “ _You’re doing so well_ , that you should probably wipe the drool off the corner of your mouth,” he playfully whispers in a low, husky tone. You let out a soft exhale then clear your throat.

You slap his arm, not hard enough to hurt considering he’s very well built, but enough to elicit a laugh from him. 

“Why are you even doing this? You’ve never expressed an interest in my love life before,” you say with venom piercing eyes. 

“That was before I thought your choices couldn’t get any worse,” he answers.

Your face contorts from offense at that statement. “Oh so now what? You’re going to test any man that enters my life? Who are you to give me advice anyways when you’ve only dated one person?”

“I’m picky. And yes,” he pauses, slowly looks up and down at you. You swear he’s actually checking you out. The thought of it makes you feel better about the amount of time and effort it took you to get ready tonight. 

“And with you dressing like a concubine you’re going to attract the wrong crowd.” 

Your face deadpans, the previous thought disappears. _Nope he wasn’t checking me out, just finding a way to insult me as usual._

“Well, both you and Yamcha had your hands on my concubine ass tonight, does that make you part of that crowd?” You say defensively as you take your hands off his arms. You don’t realize how close you two are until you try to cross your arms, hitting his chest in the process.

He lets out a small, evil chuckle and takes your arms back to wrap around his waist. You gasp at the swiftness then he takes your chin under his index finger and tilts your head upwards. “I’ll have you know I _run_ that crowd.”

You gulp, and your eyes widen. In a breathy whisper you let out, “so who’s going to protect me from you then?” Your small hands grip the back of his shirt. 

\----

Across the couch 18, Krillin, and Chichi are all observing the interaction between you and Vegeta.

“Is… Vegeta flirting?? With [Y/N]?” asks Krillin in surprise.

“But more importantly, is she flirting back??” says Chichi. 

“Do you think they’ve both had too much to drink?” 18 adds, “Or are horny drunk for each other? Remember that one time?” She whispers to Krillin, recalling the time you drunkenly kept commenting on Vegeta’s V line when he spilled wine on his shirt and had to take it off. 

“I think they might actually be attracted to each other, regardless.” Chichi responds, her being the only person who knew about your crush on Vegeta.

They all sip on their drinks in anticipation of your next move but were disappointed with the interruption.

\---- 

Before Vegeta could get out his response, Yamcha arrives with your drink. “Hey [Y/N], is everything okay?” He asks with a small glare towards Vegeta.

You look up at Vegeta with a small smile, but you’re a little disappointed at the interruption to be honest. This is the first time you and Vegeta had any type of flirtatious interaction and you didn’t want it to end. You let him and go and his hands vacate your body.

“We’re all good here,” you walk towards Yamcha with a smile and he hands you your drink.

Vegeta turns to glare at Yamcha for a few seconds then grabs his jacket. “Looks like you won.” He bluntly tells you and stomps down the stairs.

Everyone was surprised at Vegeta’s sudden and enraged departure, but no one thinks anything of it because that’s his everyday mood.

You shrug, take your drink and chug it in one go, wincing after you finish you realized he ordered you vodka, even though you’ve told him multiple times you despise it. 

After an hour you decide that it’s time to leave since you’ve transitioned from happy drunk to sleepy drunk. You knew you would pass out on the couch and someone would have to carry you home if you didn’t head out now. The others weren’t ready to leave yet, but you reassure them you’ll be fine ubering back to your apartment.

\----

Of course, you’re back in the club the next night but this time it’s much more lively. Bulma and your group were invited back due to her presence giving the club a social boost. You’re on a different level of euphoria, on the dance floor with your girls by your side. After the music changed to a much more explicit vibe, the boys joined, and everyone had a partner to grind on. 18 on Krillin, Chichi on Goku, and Bulma on Yamcha– _BULMA ON YAMCHA?!_ You have to double take, half because you didn’t see that coming, and the other half because Yamcha was supposed to be your guy to grind on! Your mouth is hanging all the way down when you hear a familiar voice.

“Woman, close your trap before your drool floods out,” Vegeta commands. You turn to yell something back at him when his thumb and index finger gently grip your chin. He brings his face closer to yours, and with a breath away, he whispers just loud enough for you to hear, “Or do I have to make you?” He proudly smirks, with a hint of amusement in his eyes and playfulness in the way he tilts his head to the side.

His thumb runs along your jawline and your close your eyes at the sensation. _Why does his touch feel so good?!_

You slowly open your eyes to see that he closed the distance between you two even further. 

_Fuck it_.

Starting to enjoy this game a little more, you grab both his wrists and lead his hands to your waist. On cue with the beat, you put your arms around his neck and continually roll your body into his, throwing your head back at the sensation of being so close to Vegeta. 

He brings his face into the crook of your neck and you swear you could hear him growl. In a swift motion he turns your body to have you grind further into him. You’re both swaying to the music, your hand around the nape of his neck, and his hands with a vice grip on your hips, bringing you closer to him. 

You knew Vegeta was attractive, you’d be blind to say he wasn’t. But the way his touch is igniting something in you is different. Sure you always had a micro crush on him, but it was never reciprocated. And because of the fact that he always looked at you like you were some type of alien. But this. This was attraction times ten. He has intense, raw, unadulterated lust in his eyes, and they were boring into yours. It felt as if that desirous gaze of his was only meant for you. 

You grind your ass harder against him and your arousal spikes as you hear him hiss, and feel his hard member against you. You let out a small moan and bite your lip at the sensation. Furthering the fun, you deliberately dance on his most excited body part, adding more and more friction the harder it gets. His hands are exploring now, sliding up and down your sides, nearing your breasts but not directly on it, just enough to make you whine for more. You’re now humming at the feel of his hands when you’re suddenly turned around. You were about to keep dancing on him from this angle but he grabs the back of your neck and slams his lips onto yours. 

Smiling against his lips, you start moving yours in unison with his. You reach up to grab the hair on the back of his neck to pull him closer. His tongue licks your bottom lip, demanding entrance, and you gleefully submit, letting your tongue dance with his. 

This was probably the hottest make out session you’ve ever had with someone. _He is a damn good kisser._ His tongue expertise, the way he controlled the pace, his intentional movements, where his hands roamed, and ugh, when he bites your lower lip is heaven. The makeout was bruising your lips you were sure with how hard you two were assaulting each other’s lips, but you couldn’t get enough. Instinctively, you moan into his mouth when you feel him squeeze your ass with both hands, forcing you to rub your core against his length. You didn’t care where you were or who you were with, all that mattered in that moment was the rising heat between you two. 

Vegeta breaks the kiss, “Do you want to–”

“ _Yes,_ ” you reply in a much more eager way than you wanted. You pull him back in for more.

“My place–closer–to here,” he pants in between kisses. 

“Let’s go, then,” you demand, but he is already one step ahead, grabbing your hand to lead you out of the crowd. Your stomach flipped with the excitement and anticipation of what’s to come, or better yet, _who_. 

You don’t even know how you make it back to his apartment because your lips never left his. He was the kind of kisser that left your soul screaming for more. _My god, he sure knows what he’s doing._

He lifts you up and wraps your legs around his waist. Walking up the stairs with you tangled like a koala around him, he doesn’t even look the least bit winded. _The fact that he didn’t break a sweat is so goddamn hot._

Without missing a beat, he unlocks his door, slams it shut with his leg and makes his way to the bedroom. He throws you unceremoniously onto the bed. You squeal in response. Ready to complain at the act, but you gasp when he suddenly tears off your thong. 

“Hey! I actually liked those!” 

“You’ll like what I do better.” 

You were about to criticize him further in his lack of grace when his hands grab the tops of your thighs to bring you to the edge of the bed. Before you could ask what he was doing, he rips your dress down the middle, exposing your nakedness to him.

Ready to smack him and scold for destroying your whole outfit, you let out a sharp inhale when you feel his tongue lick at the length of your center. You moan at the sensation, your back automatically arching into his touch. 

“Mm, I’ve been wanting to taste you ever since I saw you tonight,” he whispers low and deep. He starts slow, sucking and licking around your clit, in between your lips, studying your reactions. You moan embarrassingly loud when he flicks his tongue around your clit. He then brings a finger to teasingly rub at the spot just above your entrance.

_Fuck, how did he know I love it there_.

His tongue was mercilessly skilled, forcing incoherent sounds out of you that you never thought possible. He slips a finger, then two inside you without breaking the rhythm of his tongue lapping your clit. 

“Vegeta… fuck, faster,” you pant out as your bring your hands up from gripping the sheets to his hair.

His fingers start to piston in and out of you as his tongue unbelievably brings you more and more pleasure. Your energy warmly starts to build in your core, and you feel your inner walls start to tighten around his fingers. Vegeta curls them just enough to hit you in the right spot over and over again. His unrelenting pace only furthers your arousal thinking about what his cock would feel like pulsing inside of you. 

“Vegeta… Yes! Right there! Don’t stop!” Your walls start to spasm around his fingers, and he definitely notices as you feel him smirking on your lips. His arrogance makes you more turned on. You want to slap him for it, or fuck him, or both. 

“Are you going to come for me?” 

All you can do is nod as words fail to form. You start to feel the peak of your orgasm, you know after a few more pumps with his tongue lapping around your clit, you’ll come undone for him. 

“Let me taste you, baby...” And with the vibration of his voice, it commands the unmistakable sensation of pleasure to coarse through you. 

“Vegeta! Fuck! I’m c–!”

The sound of your phone vibrating brings you out of your wet dream, but not too early to let you ride out half your orgasm awake. Panting and sweating, you come back to reality after a few minutes. Your eyes flutter open, realizing exactly what was happening physiologically, and who was causing those sensations in a dream and in reality, your eyes widen. 

_What the fuck?!_

You could still feel Vegeta’s hands around your waist from the night before. Your hands ghost over your body, missing the sensation. _Hold on what in the world am I thinking._ You bring your hands to your temples and shake your head, as if that would get the dirty thoughts about Vegeta out of your mind. 

You check to see who had called. _Vegeta._ Read the caller ID. 

_It’s probably not important, I don’t need to see him anytime soon._

Your phone buzzed a second after the thought, a message from Vegeta.

_We need to talk._

You gulped, anxiety building as all the possible scenarios run through your mind. _He’ll see right through me._ Your eyes roll back, and not in the pleasurable way. The prospect of Vegeta noticing your unexpected attraction towards him makes you want to hide under a rock for the rest of your life. 

Nope, hell no. You didn’t need to. Not today at least, so you reply:

_Busy today. I’ll let you know when we can meet up._

After a few seconds, another buzz came in.

_Okay._


	2. Childhood Nostalgia & Unexpected Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who left me such positive comments and gave this baby fic of mine kudos! It made me feel more motivated and excited to keep writing this out. 
> 
> I couldn't wait and I wanted to post the second chapter now instead of next week lol. Just FYI, not as much fluff as there is angst in this chapter. This was more to give background and context to the reader + Vegeta's history. We'll get to the fluff soon ;)

It’s been fourteen days since your uncalled for wet dream about Vegeta. It’s also been fourteen days since he called. Goku called you twice to ask if you were okay, claiming that Vegeta thought something was wrong with you. You assured Goku that you were just busy with work, making up some total lie about tight deadlines. Even Chichi was a little bit worried and offered to stop by your place but you reassured her that you were fine. You weren’t totally avoiding anyone, but you weren’t actively seeking out their presence either.  _ I’ll talk to them when I see them all eventually, nothing to be nervous about. Not like they can read minds. _

On your way home from work you walked past a playground on your usual route and noticed two little kids; one girl, one boy. The boy angrily watched the girl that was dangling off the monkey bars, when she yelled, “Stop frowning! You’re going to look like that forever if you don’t stop!”

The little boy crossed his arms and pouted in the cutest way, it was all very Vegeta-esque. “We’ve been here long enough, we have to leave now or mom will get mad!”

“Ugh, fineee!” The little girl swung herself off the monkey bars and took the little boy’s hand. “You’re the most annoying brother I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the only brother you have,” the boy said as he rolled his eyes. 

You smiled at their interaction, remembering how you and Vegeta grew up. You were the one going off doing things you weren’t supposed to while he never strayed from rules. He always had to reel you in while you forced him outside his comfort zone. Sometimes you swore that he was allergic to spontaneity. Although he’d never admit it, you knew he ended up loving all the dumb shit you’d make him do. 

When you sat next him in the fourth grade, you were shocked at how rude a small child could be. You were raised to be polite to everyone and not to say anything if you didn’t have anything nice to say. Vegeta, on the other hand, decided that rudeness was the way to go. You thought he legitimately thought he could kill you with his words, amongst other things.

_  
_ _  
_ _ Flashback _

_ First day of school, fourth grade. Second row from the front, you sat next to a kid with flame like hair with a blazing stare to match. You quietly whimpered at the thought of sitting next to him. He looks kind of mean, you thought.  _

_ You took a seat beside him slowly and carefully. Truth be told, you weren’t really all that shy but something about him was incredibly intimidating. You offered him a small smile but just glared, squinting his eyes at you.  _

_ When the teacher explained that you needed to draw your favorite person, it could be from real life or a fictional character, your creative thoughts started flowing. You started rummaging through your school supplies and thought of ideas when your classmate’s immobility caught your attention. Noticing that he didn’t take anything out, you assumed maybe he didn’t bring anything, so you offered up your supplies. _

_ “Hi, I’m [Y/N]. I got enough to share. You can borrow some if you want,” little you said to Vegeta, seeing that he didn’t even bother to start his drawing assignment. _

_ “I don’t want anything from you,” he said without looking at you.  _

_ Confused and honestly a little irritated at his rudeness, you responded with a frown. “Well if you want to you can still borrow them.” You set the crayon box between you two and started on your drawing.  _

_ You were so damn proud. Granted, you were a kid who was excited about a drawing, but still. It was a depiction of yourself and your favorite person from your favorite show, Starfire from Teen Titans. The illustration consisted of you and Starfire flying across the night sky creating fireworks from the colorful energy radiating out of your hands. You made your outfit match hers, while the clothing in between her armour was purple, you made your’s a deep royal blue, since that was the color you were obsessed with at the time. _

_ Deep in concentration, you didn’t notice your classmate asking you something, until he poked at your shoulder startling you that you dragged your crayon across the page. You looked down at the small mistake, irritated that it was damn near perfect until then. _

_ “You made me mess up!” You huffed as you turned to the confused face to your left. _

_ “I didn’t make you do anything, you messed it up yourself,” he responded nonchalantly. _

_ Realizing you could make the slash look like a wave of energy, you started redrawing over it until you remembered he wanted something. _

_ “Why’d ya poke me?” you asked without looking up from your task. _

_ “I… um… wanted to ask … um …” he trailed off. You looked over and he seemed to be embarrassed about asking you something. He pointed at the crayon box. You smiled and pushed the box closer to him. “You can use whatever colors you want.” _

_ He started taking out a few colors and out of curiosity you asked, “Who are you drawing?” _

_ “Robin.” _

_ You turned your head so fast towards him, eyes widening in surprise and as a smile crept up your whole face. “Like from Teen Titans!?” _

_ He looked at you like you had a disgusting piece of shit smack dab in the middle of your forehead. “Um… Yeah.”  _

_ “Oh my god! I love Teen Titans!” You grabbed your drawing and held it up in his face, “My favorite is Starfire!” _

_ Looking at your drawing, he snorted, “She’s the most annoying one.”  _

_ You narrowed your eyes at him, “She’s so freaking cool! And the strongest on the team!” Noticing that he paid no attention to your defense, you added, “Besides Robin being suuuper cute, why do you like him?” _

_ He paused for a moment, tapping the crayon against the desk while coming up with an answer.  _

_ “He’s the smartest. And he’s the only one without superpowers but he can still fight better than anyone else. He’s underrated, which makes him super powerful.” _

_ “That’s true,” you agree, “That definitely makes him cool. But I still think Starfire is cooler.” You turn back to finish your drawing. _

_ He rolls his eyes and finishes his Robin illustration, finishing just in time to share with the class.  _

_ You two continued to sit together without a word until lunchtime came. You learned that Vegeta was almost the polar opposite of you. You always volunteered to speak while he preferred to sit in observation, only speaking when spoken to (something you still struggle with to this day). You also learned he was competitive, but what he didn’t know was that you were just as cutthroat, even as a child. Today’s physical activity was none other than your favorite: dodgeball.  _

_ You were chosen by the team captain, Launch. You kind of knew her from the grade before but not very well. You two just played a lot of sports together and fortunately you two clicked and had athletic chemistry. Vegeta was chosen by the other captain, Tien.  _

_ Your small stature was advantageous to your team since you were more agile than the taller kids, making you the perfect decoy. Handballs were flying by you left and right. The kids on the opposing team started getting frustrated they couldn’t touch you. You were laughing at their failures when a ball came flying straight for your face.  _

_ “Eeeek!” You squealed and ducked on at the last millisecond in shock. You look towards where the ball came from, and it looked like a straight line from a smirking Vegeta. You snarl at him and got ready to take him out. _

_ It was five on two, your team with the upperhand. That was until Vegeta was able to tag three teammates of yours, all in the face. ‘He throws like he wants to blast their heads off,’ you thought. Better avoid his canon balls.  _

_ It was you and Launch versus Vegeta and Tien. Your adrenaline was pumping. You squatted, held your hands out ready to receive. Tien fired a ball towards you but you and Launch double teamed. As soon as Tien threw the ball, you dodged from one side while Launch threw from the other and got Tien in the knee. Launch celebratorily jumped in the air but what she didn’t see was Vegeta getting ready to bombard her with the two balls in his arms. _

_ “Launch! Watch out!” You yell but it was already too late. She turned a little too late to receive one ball in the chest and the other hitting her leg, knocking her down.  _

_ “That’s gonna leave a bruise,” Launch says warily from the ground.  _

_ “Are you okay?” You ask in concern that Vegeta might have thrown it a little too hard. You glare at him for being too aggressive. Were two balls really necessary? And with that much force? _

_ “I’m fine,” Launch assures you while getting up. “Just get him for me!” She yells as she runs back with the rest of the kids who are out.  _

_ You turn towards Vegeta, thinking of all the different ways you could eliminate him. Although you were defensively more equipped, he was offensively a lot stronger than you. You take one ball in your hand and keep the other under your right foot in contemplation. You decide your best bet to beat him is not to hit him but to catch one of his insane throws. So you fling both balls way out of his way, knowing he would probably catch your weaker throws. _

_ He laughs at your attempts, “Are you serious? You weren’t even close!” He picks up both balls with an arrogant smirk across his face. “This is gonna be an easy win,” he declares getting ready to launch. _

_ ‘Right. Going just as planned,’ you thought. Your adrenaline running high and sweat dripping down your face, you yell back, “Give me all you got, shortie!” While getting in a wide stance in anticipation of his next move.  _

_ Vegeta narrows his eyes at you, holds the ball up and fires directly towards your face with the most force you’ve seen this whole game. You take a few steps back, hoping to lessen the momentum of the blow and catch it within your chest instead of your face. Before you knew it the ball made contact with your chest and you quickly grip it with your life, making sure it doesn’t slip out of hands. You fall back with the force of the throw, tumbling backwards, somersaulting backwards. On your knees, you realize you not only caught the ball, but you won!  _

_ All the kids screamed in excitement and ran to congratulate you. Vegeta eyes widen as he sees that not only did he lose but that you actually took the force of his throw head on instead of evading it like you’ve been doing the whole game. He couldn’t believe that he was actually beaten at his favorite game, let alone beaten by a girl. He was surprisingly impressed. _

_ On cue, the bell rang, indicating lunch was over. You get up and return the balls to the baskets near the classrooms. You end up returning the ball the same time as Vegeta and you look over to him, “You almost had me there!”  _

_ “Next time, I will,” he says with a sly smile as he walks away. You grin back knowing that you found your athletic match. _

_ “Wait! I never got your name!”  _

_ “Vegeta,” he says without turning around. _

_ ‘Vegeta… I kinda like that,’ you thought to yourself as you trailed behind him back to the classroom. _

_ End of flashback _

  
  


You make it to your apartment building right before sundown. The elevator ride with Mrs. Henderson from the 5 th floor was pleasant as always, her asking if you’re doing well, you asking if her and her dog, Penny, are still enjoying their nightly sitcoms. You waved goodbye to her as she exited the elevator. You fumble around your purse for your keys as the elevator dings for the 8 th floor.

As soon as you take them out, you feel your phone vibrating. Walking down the hall, you take out your phone, stomach dropping at the name on the screen.  _ Vegeta. _

You just let it ring as you unlock your doors. You set your bag down on your kitchen island and kick off your shoes. Your phone starts vibrating once more, indicating that he’s calling again.    
  


“God damnit, why does this motherfucker keep calling?!” You let out in frustration.

“You’d know if you picked up the damn phone.”

Your eyes widen at the familiar voice behind you. You whip around quickly to see Vegeta sitting on your couch in the dark scrolling through his phone.  _ What the fuck?! _

“How the hell did you get in here?!”

“Did you forget about the key you gave to Chichi?”  _ Fuck. _ “She let me borrow it after I told her you needed me to drop something off.” He smirked, both of you knew Chichi was incredibly gullible, damn her. 

He put his phone away and got up from the couch to make his way towards you. Frozen in place you just stare at him in horror.  _ Oh god he knows. He can’t know, this is so embarass– is that him? _ You sniff the air.  _ Mm, he smells good.  _

He’s standing so close to you, directly in front with his arms crossed. “Why have you been avoiding me?” He asks you sternly.

You realize you have no actual retort, so you just resort to a work related reason. “I’ve just been really busy with work is all.” You quickly say without looking at him in the eye.  _ Wow that didn’t sound believable at all _ . 

“Then why didn’t you answer just now, while you were  _ out _ of work?” He challenges. Knowing he has you cornered, his lips slightly quirk up into an arrogant smirk.

Your cross your arms, and your eyes boring holes into his, “Kami, I can’t just get home and relax first without talking to someone?” Getting a little louder with defensiveness in your voice, “And the last time I saw you, you were hell bent on proving a random point to me, I mean, what fucking gives?!” You say with a little more anger than intended as you put your hands on your hips.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. “You’ve never been a good liar, I don’t know why you bother.” He then looked at you with more disappointment than the previous frustration he was emulating. “If you were pissed about it you wouldn’t have stopped pestering me until I apologized. So I ask again,” narrowing his eyes at you, “Why. Are. You. Avoiding. Me?” He asks, punctuating every word in his question.

_ Fuck he’s right. Half right.  _ Downside of growing up with someone, they know all your tells.

You let your shoulders fall with your head as you look down. Sighing, you respond, “I’m sorry… I just…”  _ I just happened to have a sex dream about you and now I can’t even look at you without soaking through my underwear.  _ “Something just happened and I didn’t know how to look at you. I still don’t.” 

“Why not? What happened?” He asks with a small sense of worry in his voice.

“Nothing… I… I don’t really want to talk about it…” 

“Did someone hurt–”

“No! No one hurt me!” You wave your hands up in defense. “It’s fine, let’s just drop it and that night, okay?” You say with pleading eyes.

He looks at you for a few seconds, wondering why you kept bringing up that night.

“That night, did how I behaved bother you?” He asks inquisitively. 

“Not necessarily, I just was just shocked by the whole thing. You never do stuff like that,” you reply looking back down at your feet.

Now feeling as awkward as you were, he looks away from you. If he were being honest, he also didn’t completely know why he did the things he did or said the things he said. He’s always felt protective of you, he thought that night wasn’t any different until he initiated contact. He even caught himself by surprise by how much contact he made. 

Analyzing your body language once more, he nods, accepting that he was not the reason for your sudden distancing. “Okay.” You exhale in relief. 

“But I still needed to talk to you about something.” You turn your head towards him to see his cheeks reddening. Your eyebrow quirks up in confusion waiting for him to continue.

“I… uh… fuck…” He brings two fingers to the bridge of his nose and hides his face in embarrassment.

Seeing his emotional turmoil, you spit out, “Out with it, fucktard.” 

“I-need-you-to-pretend-to-be-my-girlfriend.” He gets out a little too fast to hear, but not enough for your eyes to bug out. 

You’re staring at him wide eyed, both of you are flushed red.

_ What in the actual fuck?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 2! This one was especially hard to write because I was writing from a kid's perspective. 
> 
> I hope you are liking the length of the chapters as well as the story flow! Any constructive feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Debut Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to get in chapters weekly on Wednesdays! Thank you for all the comments and positive feedback! It really means a lot and I can't wait to get everything up, excited to see where this leads.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> I started to include a portion of my own experience sexual assault, so there's a bit of this and that in this chapter and the following.

_ He’s out of his goddamn mind. _

“You’re out of your goddamn mind, Vegeta!” You yell in absolute horror. “What in the fucking hell–”

“Stop your shrieking, woman!” Vegeta interrupts as he holds his hands up to his ears in exaggeration.

“Why would you even ask that?!” 

“Kami, calm down! It’s not like I’m asking you to be my real girlfriend!” 

You’re slightly offended at the comment, like, damn.  _ That hurt a little more than expected. _ You let out an exhale to calm yourself. 

“Why would you ask me? And why do you need a fake girlfriend to begin with? Just go get yourself a real one!” As soon as you say that you realize that wasn’t even an option and internally facepalm. Vegeta looks at you as if you said the dumbest thing in the world, which to be fair, was a dumb suggestion when remembering who you’re talking to. You start shaking your head.

“Nevermind that last part. Why do you need a girlfriend?” You ask, putting air quotes around the title. 

Vegeta breathes out heavily and rubs his face before saying, “You remember that guy, Zarbon, from my work?”

“Yeah, the one who hit on me, Bulma, and Chichi at your company party?” He nods in confirmation. You and Vegeta both shiver at the memory of his wandering hands and shameless vulgarity. “What about that creep?”

“Well other than him being a creep, he’s also one of the top investors at my company. Him and I are both eligible for a promotion.” You nod, waiting for him to explain further how you fit into this. 

“Rumor has it that he’s most likely to get it because he’s more…  _ personable _ ,” he says as if that word was the most disgusting quality of a person. “He’s good with people apparently, makes them laugh, likes to see them smile, it’s all very sickening.” 

Your eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “First, I don’t understand how that’s a bad thing. And second, I still don’t understand why you need a girlfriend.”

“Well, there’s this other colleague, Piccolo. He’s the only other person who isn’t a complete moron.”

“Well if you’re going around calling people morons you’re probably not getting a promotion that way, genius,” you criticize without thinking, earning a murderous glare from Vegeta. “Sorry, continue.”

“As I was saying, Piccolo happens to be in the Sr. VP’s circle. He knows he’s the one who’s going to be making the decision. Piccolo, Kakarot and I were all out having dinner, when I started ranting about how Zarbon is a fake piece of shit that doesn’t deserve a promotion I worked twice as hard for,” he leans forward and grips the edges of the island. You weren’t sure if what was irritating him more: the memory of him socializing with others or the subject matter at hand. So you walk into the kitchen to grab both of you some water while he continues. 

“Kakarot, feeling similarly, suggested something that wasn’t completely idiotic,” he gulps down the water bottle you give him and you can’t help but stare at the action. It’s almost slow motion watching his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. You’re in a semi-drooling state when his voice snaps you out of your trance.  _ Damn, I really have got to get a hold of myself. What am I? 13? _

“He suggested that I have a fake girlfriend to bring to all the company events. He commented on how he and Krillin were suddenly invited to more private outings with the higher ups after the Sr. VP was supposedly charmed by Chichi and 18. They received more high end clients to top that, specifically female clients, resulting in big wins for the company.”

You lean on your forearms when asking, “So you’ve never been invited to those private outings just based on your performance? I thought you were killin it?”

“I am,” he glared at you slightly offended that you'd even ask. “I know for a fact I close more deals than Zarbon. But from what Piccolo tells me, they want someone who will attract more clients instead of just sealing deals. It seems that they’re having trouble deciding who to choose, someone who is able to open cases vs someone who’s able to close them.”

“I don’t get the issue, wouldn’t they just choose whoever can close the most cases?”

“I can close deals, yes. But without those who bait people in there would be no deal to close. So what they’re struggling with is who to have at the frontline, the opener or the closer.” 

“Huh, I see the dilemma. And that’s where you want me to come in?”

“Yes,” his cheeks redden a bit confirming the idea, his head turning slightly away from you. 

You’re still a little uneasy with the idea of it being you. You don’t even know why he’d ask you to begin with. “I don’t really know why I have to be the one. Why can’t you ask Bulma? Wouldn’t that be easier since you two actually dated?”

“I would rather tell Kakarot I love him than have to endure that with Bulma,” he angrily states. You knew after all this time he still held some type of resentment towards Bulma, but the reason behind it was also still a mystery. Everyone theorized that she was the only one to semi break the walls around his heart and that’s what hurt when they broke up but no one can really confirm that besides the two of them.

“Okay, but like, why me?” You still ask hoping he has no valid answer so you can suggest literally anyone else.

“You’re not the most… horrible woman to be around, you’re good with people,” more blush creeping up on his cheeks. It’s kind of cute how embarrassed he’s getting, giving you praise for your charming personality. Your inner self does a hair flip.  _ Ha, damn right I am. _ “And you’re single.” 

“While I am a natural charmer,” you shimmy your shoulders in confidence, making Vegeta roll his eyes. “But I’m not really single, I’m with Yamcha, remember?”

“Don’t feed me that bullshit,” he snaps back and in a mocking tone he says, “We haven’t had the exclusivity talk.” Your eyebrows furrow in annoyance and you cross your arms. “What he does on his time is none of your business and what you fake-do on your time is none of his,” Vegeta says, mirroring your stance. 

You hated that he had a point. To be honest, you didn’t really care what Yamcha was really doing with other women, you just felt disrespected that he was flirting shamelessly in front of you. When your situationship with him first started, it was a result of pent up sexual frustration and loneliness. But now, you think you just started to like him because he was there. You’re not really a fling type of person. To you, sex was always connected to intimacy, and maybe you mistook that intimacy for feelings. Maybe you really just wanted to be intimate with someone again. 

“So?” Vegeta impatiently says, snapping you out of your psychoanalyzing of yourself.

“What’s expected of me if I say yes?”

“Well, you’ll come out with us to happy hours and other company outings or events. 18 and Chichi will probably be there too if that makes your lonely ass more comfortable.” 

You roll your eyes and shake your head. “Aren’t we going to have to like, hold hands and stuff?”

“Hold hands and stuff? What are we? Twelve?” He criticizes. 

“I’m just saying! You’re not exactly a physical touch or affectionate type of guy! You can’t expect people to believe it if we aren’t showing some type of PDA!” You say defensively. 

“I know that. I’m going to do what is necessary,” he senses your discomfort as you twiddle your thumbs. He adds, “Are you afraid you’re going to like it?” Your head snaps up to see Vegeta smirking down at you.  _ That smirk will be the death of me. _

“As if!” You shove him away. “How long would this have to go on?” You ask quickly before he can see the crimson seeping out.

“Until the decision has been made, so probably when the quarter ends in January.” 

_ It’s September now… can I really do four months of fake-dating Vegeta? _

“You really want this promotion, huh?” You ask with genuine curiosity.

Vegeta lets out a deep breath before speaking.  _ He does look really serious about this.  _ “I do. It’s … it’s the next step to get me where I want to be so I can open up my own firm one day.” Surprised, you didn’t know Vegeta wanted his own firm, you didn’t know if anyone else knew as well. But you knew if anyone could do it, he would. How could you possibly say no to this? You couldn’t let him down, especially if it meant propelling his career. Whatever your personal feelings were, they would have to be set aside.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

He nods in agreement and holds his hand out for a shake. “So it begins, my fake girlfriend,” he says with a mischievous undertone in his voice. 

You shake his hand in compliance, something in your body lights up holding in hand and your mind begins to wonder how those hands would feel all over your –  _ Stop it! _

Looking up at him, you see something wicked in his smile and your eyes narrowed to slits. “Why do I get the feeling you actually mean it’s beginning in this exact moment?”

He lets out a villainous chuckle, and you know you’re in for it. “Because it does.” He lets go of your hand, you’re a little bitter at the loss of contact. “We’re going out with Kakarot, his harpy wife, Piccolo, Zarbon, and other executives for dinner,” he states putting on his jacket.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! I look like a freaking mess! What do I even wear?!” You start freaking out knowing your wardrobe is limited since you haven’t done laundry.  _ Dammit! I knew I should have done it this past weekend! _

“Well if you answered your god damn phone you would have had earlier notice. What you’re wearing is fine. Let’s go. I’m driving,” he tells you as he walks out your door. Rushing to put your heels on, you follow him, locking the door behind you.  _ What did I fucking sign up for. _

“Is this an important dinner?” You call out as you’re running to catch up to him. 

“Don’t think so. It’s just a social to congratulate another deal that closed. Figured this would be a good place to make our debut as a couple,” he shrugs as he presses the elevator button. 

“Do Goku and Chichi know? Oh shit, I have to tell Chichi or else she’s going to act suspicious all night!” You start frantically looking in your purse for your phone.

“I already told Kakarot to fill his woman in.”

“And you trust him to remember?” You ask making an ‘ _ are you stupid _ ’ face.

“Just text Chichi just in case.”

You bring out your phone frantically typing away.

_ You: Hey, idk if Goku told you but Vegeta and him came up with this insane ass plan for me to fake date him for a promotion. I’m going to come out with all you guys tonight. See you soon. Kami help me.  _

_ Chichi: WHAAAATTTT?!?!? _

_ Of course, Goku didn’t remember. _

You get downstairs even more nervous than you were before. You haven’t had a serious boyfriend since college, how the hell were you even supposed to act now. You didn’t want it to be over the top or underwhelming. As you exit the building you ask, “Where’d you park your car?”

“I didn’t,” he replies walking over to a two-wheeled monster.

“Vegeta, what the fuck?! This is going to ruin my hair!” You angrily say putting your hand on your hip for emphasis.

“Who cares? Your helmet hair might even look like bed hair,” he responds with a naughty smirk as he swings his leg over the bike. “Are you getting on or do you prefer to walk in those heels?” He asks while holding out his extra helmet.

“Fine,” you angrily stomp to the bike, and put the helmet on. “Don’t go so fast, you know these death traps scare me,” you softly say as you wrap your arms around his waist, liking the closeness.

“No promises,” was all you heard before he launched into the streets. You let out a loud squeal, holding on to Vegeta for dear life as he weaves through traffic.  _ Oh kami, this is how I go. _

Your eyes are closed the whole time, your face buried in the top of his back to shield yourself from seeing how fast you’re going. Your grip doesn’t let up, if anything it tightens during the trip. At first you thought motorcycles were fun as hell, you loved the feeling you got when you were soaring through the wind. But one minor accident when you were younger scared you a little too much to change your mind. You were on the back of the bike with Goku, he lost control after going a little too fast and you both flew off the bike. There were no major injuries, but you both got some body burns. Still, it was enough to scare you shitless.

You feel yourself slowing and you hesitantly open your eyes. You see that you’re approaching a brick building, when you take the city in. You forgot how pretty the lights looked at night when you’re zooming through the streets. 

“We’re almost there,” Vegeta says over the noise as he makes a left turn into the front of a restaurant. He parks the bike and you both hop off. 

Taking off your helmet you ask him, “Does my hair look crazy?” while trying to find some type of reflective surface.

“You look fine, let’s go.” You roll your eyes, he wasn’t even looking at you. You run your fingers through your hair a few times hoping you straightened out any stray hairs.  _ At least I straightened my hair this morning _ .

He opens the door for you and you see Goku, Chichi, Piccolo wave you down towards the left end of the restaurant. They’re with a few people you don’t recognize and you start to get a little nervous.  _ Those must be the executives, I really hope I don’t fuck this up _ . Vegeta must have seen you tense up, so he rests his hand on the lower part of your back and whispers to you, “Let me do most of the talking for today.” You just nod in response, still anxious that you might say or do the wrong thing and blow the whole plan.

“Ah, Vegeta, who do we have here?” Says one of the men sitting on the edge of the table. 

“Whis,” the name sounds familiar to you, you’d have to ask Vegeta what role he plays after this dinner. “This is [Y/N], my partner,” he specifies while bringing his arm to snake around your waist. You blush a little at the statement, “Hello, pleased to meet you,” you smile as you offer your hand to shake Whis’. 

“Ah! How wonderful!” He enthusiastically clasps his hands together. “We didn’t ever think Vegeta would ever bring someone around, especially someone so beautiful!” You bashfully smile bigger at the compliment as he takes your hand and brings it up to his mouth to give it a light kiss. “The pleasure is all mine [Y/N]. This is a wondrous surprise that deserves champagne!” Whis gets up to order drinks at the bar, while you and Vegeta take the empty seats next to Goku. 

“So tell us, [Y/N], how much did Vegeta bribe you to spend more than five minutes with him,” you hear a feminine voice from across the table. You look up to see a man of shorter stature with pointed eyes. His statement came out as a joke but you felt like there was poison beneath it.

“Vegeta and I actually grew up together, so it just kind of evolved into something more over the years. It’s nice to be with your best friend,” you rebut with a snarky smile. 

“Oh! Childhood sweethearts,  _ how adorable _ ,” the man replies with a sourness in his voice. “I’m surprised he managed to imprison someone as alluring as you,” he further adds.

You take a little offense to the statement.  _ What the hell is this guy’s fucking problem?  _ With a little more assertiveness to voice, you respond, “I assure you he didn’t have to do much but be himself. Everything he is is admirable, and I wouldn’t ask for anyone better.” Your words are true, you did admire Vegeta very much and you hoped you’d end up with someone like him. You look to your right to give Vegeta an adoring smile but your smile quickly drops when you see his face beet red. Your confident demeanor shrinks and you’re afraid you pissed him off and ruined the act. 

“I got us all the best champagne in the house!” Exclaims Whis as he lifts a bottle of champagne with two waiters carrying more behind him. They start pouring the champagne into everyone’s glasses and you take the time to apologize to Vegeta. 

“Sorry, I know you told me you’d do all the talking, he just irritated me,” you whisper with a remorseful look. 

“I just don’t like the attention,” he flatly states.  _ Oh he’s definitely mad.  _ You look over to Goku hoping for some help. Goku, seeing your distress, quietly says to you, “That’s the Sr. VP, Frieza. Vegeta hates him.” You facepalm yourself internally.  _ Oh fuck, I was just about to keep shit talking the guy who might promote him! You’re a fucking idiot!  _

“A toast! To closing one of the biggest deals of the year with Gero Enterprises, as well as our Vegeta finally spreading his wings!” Whis excitedly proclaims. You didn’t know how much more red Vegeta could get but right now he’s definitely rivaling a tomato. Everyone holds their glasses up when you someone snicker, “Or to him spreading her fucking legs.” You turn to where the vulgarity came from only to be greeted with the creepiest smile of none other than Zarbon. You send daggers to him as everyone clinks their glasses together. Both you and Vegeta down your glasses, thinking the alcohol would make things easier.

\----

The dinner goes on without anymore negative remarks towards you and Vegeta’s fake relationship, and the whole time you were just trying to memorize who to be extra nice to. You learned Whis was at the top of the top. Along with two other executives, Beerus and Champa. Then there was that ass of a VP, Frieza. You and Vegeta take turns answering a couple more questions about how your relationship. Fortunately, Vegeta already had every detail planned out and answered everything without a stutter. Observing the relationships and interactions between everyone, you also learned that Goku is definitely the comedic humor needed with such a serious group of people, as he cracks jokes left and right.  _ I wonder why he’s not trying to get the promotion. _

You get up to go to the restroom with Chichi after desserts. As soon as you two near the bathroom you’re forcefully yanked inside as Chichi checks for anyone else in the stalls. Once she confirms it’s just you two she scream whispers, “What the hell is going on and why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It was a last minute thing! Vegeta literally told me right before we got here!”

“But why?!”

“Ask Goku! Apparently he’s the one who came up with the plan!”

“You expect me to believe my Goku came up with such an elaborate plan?” Chichi asks as she crosses her arms in disbelief. 

“Yes! Vegeta would have taken credit if he could! Hold on, let me pee, I had a lot to drink,” you both skid over to the stalls.

“I still don’t understand why he needs a fake girlfriend,” Chichi says from the stall next to you.

_ God peeing after drinking alcohol is always so satisfying. _

“Like I said, ask Goku. Apparently Vegeta needs to prove that he’s more of a people person than people think he is.” You hear Chichi bust out in laughter on the other side. “Yeah, that’ll happen when I start flying!”

“I know how it sounds like a stupid plan but he really wants this promotion and I promised him I’d do it,” you defend as you walk out the stall to wash your hands, with Chichi behind you.

“Okay even if it works, would you even be able to do it without developing more feelings for Vegeta? I know your crush never really went away.”

You paused to really think about what Chichi said and shrug. “If I could help him with his future, I won’t let my feelings get in the way, whatever they might be.”

Chichi gives you a comforting smile, “I got you no matter what, okay?” 

“I know,” you smile at her support. “You go ahead, I need to fix up the wreck that Vegeta’s helmet did to my face.” 

“Alright, see you out there.”

You touch up the mascara that was slightly smudged at the corner of your eyes, probably from squeezing your eyes so harshly. You run your fingers through your hair to unknot what the wind created, and fold down some wrinkles on your blouse. As you stare back at your reflection, your mind starts to wonder if Vegeta finds you attractive at all. Subconsciously, you’ve definitely put in some effort to catch his attention here and there. You’re not touching up for him, but part of you wants to know if he’d appreciate the extra effort. You dismiss the thoughts,  _ get it together, it’s way too early to fantasize! _ Satisfied with your appearance you walk out the bathroom and hit what feels like a brick ball.

“[Y/N], long time no see. I missed your pretty face.”

You look up to see a face to match the sinister voice. “Zarbon,” you snarl as politely as possible.

“I gotta say, I’m a little disappointed you went for Vegeta after my  _ many _ proclamations. Kind of hurts to be honest,” he exaggerates by holding a hand over his heart.

As sarcastically you can get out you respond, “Oh Zarbon, it brings me such despair to see you so hurt.”

“Oh [Y/N],” he takes a strand of your hair in between his fingers, “I know a few ways you can make it up to me,” he softly says.

Deciding you’ve unfortunately entertained him enough, “As saddened as I am to see you hurt, Zarbon, to be frank, Vegeta just has everything you don’t,” you shrug and try to step around him but he sidesteps to block your way.

“That’s very rude for a lady to say.” He takes a couple steps forward, making you take a step back, hitting the wall. Zarbon puts one hand each against the wall, caging you in. “It makes me a little jealous knowing that I can’t have you when lil ’Vegeta can.”

You’re fearful Zarbon might actually try something knowing he groped both Bulma and Chichi during the company Christmas party. You try your best to push down your fear and exude dominance, “I suggest you back the fuck up before I make you,” you warn him, channeling your best Vegeta scowl. 

Zarbon throws his head back with a hearty laugh. Your stomach drops and you gulp seeing there were no effects to your threat. Zarbon looks you straight in the eye with a disgustingly evil smile. He takes your chin, “Why, [Y/N], I’d love to see you try.” Your anxiety shoots up knowing the hallway you're in is isolated, you have to scream for anyone to hear you. You start to think of all the ways you can escape unscathed.  _ How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?! _

“Why don’t you just give me a little taste…”

_ Back at the dinner table _

Everyone is getting ready to clear out when Vegeta impatiently asks Chichi, “Where is [Y/N]?”

Chichi makes a confused face, “She said she was just going to touch up…” Her eyes widened, “That was about ten minutes ago.”

“Yo, where the fuck is Zarbon? He’s my ride,” Vegeta hears another associate say. Both Vegeta and Goku make eye contact, telepathically thinking the same thing. All three of them calmly stood up to avoid causing a scene and made their way to the restrooms. Something in the pit of Vegeta’s stomach twists at the thought of Zarbon putting his hands on you in any way, causing him to walk faster.


	4. Unexpected Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's chapter 4! I apologize for not updating last week, I was on vacation and was celebrating my birthday, but better late than never! I hope you guys enjoy the interaction and dialogue in this chapter.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> This was a very difficult chapter for me to write since it has to do with sexual assault. I guess it was kind of my, I wish this is what happened instead kind of interaction.

_ No. Not again. This wasn’t supposed to happen again. _

“Get the fuck away from me!” You scream once Zarbon brings his hand to your inner thigh. Trying to shove him off with your arms, you go pale seeing the pure look of power and hunger on his face. You’re scared shitless. Everything you learned from self-defense classes just disappeared from your memory. Your body couldn’t respond the way your mind was telling it to.

The hand on your leg grips both your wrists and places it over your head while he brings his other hand over your mouth to keep you silent. You know you’re going to bruise with the pressure he’s putting on your wrists. He then parts your legs with his knee, while keeping you in place with his hips.  _ He’s not going to try something here, where anyone could just walk by?! Could he?! _

Your eyes start to tear up at the thought that you were all alone. Zarbon was twice your size in height and mass, and you felt helpless under him. You kept trying to get loose from his grip, twisting and contorting your free body parts, but he was not fazed in the slightest. You hear him laugh as he brings his mouth to your ear, licking the shell of it. The action itself makes you tremble more than you already are, nauseating you in the process. 

“My little [Y/N], this is what I want you to feel whenever Vegeta touches you,” he softly says. He lets go of you completely causing you to drop since his weight was the only thing holding you up. Unable to feel any part of your body, you just stare at the floor with tears threatening to rush out your eyes as Zarbon walks away. Your weight is on your palms, those being the only force keeping you from collapsing. Your breaths are sharp and quick, and you know you’re going to have a panic attack remembering all the other encounters you’ve tried so hard to mentally bury.

\----

“There’s Zarbon,” whispers Chichi as she points towards the corner of the hallway.

“Hello, lovelies,” Zarbon greets without stopping. “Had a great time tonight.”

Goku, Chichi, and Vegeta continue walking past him when they hear him call out, “Vegeta! Your girlfriend is quite…  _ delicate _ . Do handle with care.” He disappears in a flash when all three of your friends turn around in concern. 

“You don’t think he… here?” Chichi warily asks out loud as her eyes well up, knowing your assault history. Both Goku and Vegeta exchange an unsettled look before they take off running around the corner only to be shocked by a smiling face.

“Hey, guys. Vegeta, can we go now? I don’t feel very good,” you say with a detached tone. 

“Are you alright, [Y/N]? Did you happen to talk to Zarbon??” Chichi asks with anxiousness behind her voice.

“No. I just want to go home.”

“Are you sure [Y/N]? You can tell us if he –”

“I’m sure. I just want to go home,” you harshly interrupt Goku. “Let’s go, Vegeta,” you say quickly before scooting past the three of them.  _ I just need to get home. I just want to be home. I can fall apart at home. Not here. _

Everyone is confused about your demeanor. You seem fine but something feels off. “What the hell?” Is all you hear behind you until you feel a firm grip and tug on your right arm. And that was all it took for you to get triggered all over again.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” You scream as you start thrashing around violently trying to get away from the strong grip. Luckily Vegeta’s strength is levels above yours and he is able to grab you without hurting either of you. You’re shaking your head, whipping around like a fish out of water in his arms. Goku and Chichi are both staring in concern, Chichi more scared since you hear her quietly whimpering in Goku’s arms.

“[Y/N]! Stop! It’s me! It’s Vegeta! Look at me!” He moves his hands from your arms to cup the sides of your face to force your gaze to his. Your eyes are flooding now as you stare into his deep, grey ones. Your erratic breathing starts to calm a little looking into your cherished friend, knowing he’s not a threat. “It’s me, I’m not going to hurt you,” is all you needed to hear before burying your face in Vegeta’s chest. You start sobbing and you wrap your arms around Vegeta’s waist for support. Vegeta endearingly rubs the top of your back with one hand and uses the other to cradle your head. You knew Vegeta wasn’t one for coddling, especially when someone is crying. In fact, he’d either run the other way or patronize them, or both. So his small gestures mean the world to you as you seek safety in his arms.

After a few moments of silence, Vegeta softly speaks, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

\----

All you could think about was how fucking useless you felt. You didn’t want to talk about it, you just wanted to not feel… like shit. Even though Goku and Chichi let you know repeatedly that they’re there and will be there in a flash if you need them, you reassured them that you just needed a little bit of time alone. 

The bike ride on the way back didn’t even phase you, on the contrary, it helped lessen the anxiety. Only if it was just a small amount, it was better than none at all. You hadn’t uttered a single word. Inhales and exhales were the only sounds that came from you. 

Vegeta was worried to say the least. He knew something happened but knew better than to pour salt on a fresh wound. He also knew your mind was distracted as he kept feeling your grip around his waist loosen. So he’d shift around to bring you back, making sure you literally didn’t fly off the handle.

He didn’t know about your assault history, only Chichi and Bulma knew the details. But you wanted him to know just so he could somewhat understand your reactions. So maybe you wouldn’t feel guilty or embarrassed if the most logical person you know made you feel like none of it, especially the repercussions, were your fault. You didn’t want just anyone’s validation, you wanted Vegeta’s. He’s the toughest and most resilient person you’ve ever known. You didn’t want him to see you as this broken doll, you just wanted him to see you. 

You both walk back up to your apartment in silence. You put your bag down, take off your shoes, and just let out a big breath of relief in the comfort of your safe place. Vegeta, feeling awkward in any realm revolving around consoling, is shifting his weight back and forth trying to figure out how to not say the wrong thing. 

You, in your own head, are trying to just feel safe. You didn’t know what to say to Vegeta, or if you even wanted to tell him what happened. You felt burdensome. The thought of Vegeta finding you pathetic for it brings a pain in your chest you weren’t anticipating, and in automatic response, your hand finds its way above your heart. The anxiety starts to build up again and your chest suddenly feels tight. Your heart starts beating sporadically and it’s like you can feel your heartbeat all over your chest as if a bass speaker is smashing against you. 

Vegeta notices your demeanor change, and he’s immediately next to you. He takes note of you hunched over, hands clenched to your chest. He hears your irregular breathing and doesn’t know if touching you would make it worse or better.

“What do you need me to do?” he apprehensively asks with his arms hovering around you. His eyes are scanning every part of you looking for a physical confirmation or opposition as to what he should do.

“I … I don’t know… I just … I don’t…” you pant out as your breathing becomes a little more ragged. “I’m sorry!” You manage to choke out as you fling yourself into Vegeta’s arms, sobbing into his chest for the second time that night.  _ He must think I’m pathetic but this... I just need this… I just need to feel safe with someone I trust…  _ “I’m sorry…” is all you manage to get out over and over again. You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for, but those are the only words that seem to be escaping you. 

Vegeta wraps his arms around you and rests his chin on your head. You’re thankful he didn’t push you away or freeze at the outburst.  _ That would have fucking sucked. _ You two stand there, embracing one another for a few minutes. You didn’t think about anything else except for just how secure and free of harm you felt entwined in Vegeta’s arms. Each minute that passes by you become calmer and your composure starts to return. You sink into the mold of Vegeta and lose yourself a bit in the warmth of his body.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he softly asks.

You let out a heavy sigh, “No. I just don’t want to feel scared anymore.” 

“Anymore?” He questions before stepping back to gently hold you at arm's length. “Do you feel like this often?” 

All you can do is nod in shame. You look down only to your feet, a little mortified that your past is potentially about to be disclosed to Vegeta. He’s the one person you felt ashamed to tell.

“Woman.” You refuse to face him, so you remain still. “[Y/N], look at me.” You slowly bring your gaze to his, afraid of what he’s going to think once he finds out. 

“Are you afraid because you’ve previously been hurt?” His stare is so intense you shrink down. It’s not angry, but you could see it in his eyes he’s genuinely concerned. It’s like he’s trying to read your mind. You nod in response, knowing the truth is the only thing you can give him.

“How many times? Were you alone? Were you injured? What was the extent of your injuries?” He asks these questions so fast it almost feels like an interrogation. You don’t even really know how to tell him these things so you numbly just start to ramble facts.

“Um… the first time was in fifth grade. It’s happened almost every year since. Most times I’m alone. I’ve never been seriously hurt. Umm… yeah… I don’t think you want the details.” Your head drops and you get ready to be berated on self-defense and being aware of your surroundings.

Vegeta is at a loss for words at the timeline of these assaults. He’s known you through the first time to now yet didn’t suspect a single thing. This was the first time he truly saw the aftermath and wondered if it ever escalated more than whatever happened. He wondered if the worst of his imagination has happened to you. Unexpectedly, Vegeta tilts your chin up and analyzes your face for any falsities. He didn’t think you’d lie to him about the extent of what happened but he wanted to make sure you weren’t holding anything back.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he says with a rare sad expression. 

“Only Chichi and Bulma really know… they’ve been through similar situations…” 

“But why wouldn’t you tell me? Or even Kakarot? We could have tried to do something or–”

“Most of the time I’m alone, Vegeta. No one is there, and every time that person was always bigger, stronger. I wouldn’t even know what to say…”

“Still, why didn’t you tell me?”

Without thinking it through, your mouth just started babbling. “Because I thought you’d think of me as broken. Pathetic even. That you’d want nothing to do with me after.”

You could see it in Vegeta’s face that he’s hurt by your confession. His mouth is slightly parted as eyebrows scrunch together in confusion rather than his usual anger. 

“Is that really what you think?”

“Well… no … there was just this one time all the guys from our class, including you, were talking about how when girls wear certain types of things they’re basically asking for it… so I just assumed…”

“When?”

“A few years ago, in college. We were all drinking in Bulma’s condo after finals.”

“What did I say?”

“You didn’t say anything in particular… but you also didn’t dismiss it… so I just thought you agreed with them.”

“I see…”

An awkward silence enveloped. You think back to that night with all your peers and how shitty you felt after hearing that conversation, hoping Vegeta would at least say something. Now you didn’t know if you wanted to know if Vegeta disagreed or agreed. With the thickening tension in the air, you just felt awkward and anxious that he might confirm your fears. You tentatively look up to a close-eyed Vegeta.

Vegeta is the first to break the silence after a long sigh. “I… I should have said something. It is not something I believe or stand by. I just don’t bother saying anything around idiots who aren’t willing to listen,” he explains. What he says makes sense to you since you’ve never seen Vegeta actually do anything to perpetuate that behavior. And you know he doesn’t speak much on anything really unless he’s angry or hungry, or both.

Before you can respond, Vegeta continues. “I cannot begin to understand the trauma of those experiences since I have never been in those situations myself. But I can assure you that I don’t believe in whatever bullshit those morons were spewing. I would never blame you or think it was your fault in any means.”

Your eyes start to tear up at the relief and happiness you feel hearing Vegeta’s words. 

Looking at you now with a sense of rare display of compassion in his eyes, “Though I cannot relate to your experiences, I understand trauma in general, and the effects it can have over time. If there is anything I can do to help make your healing easier, I will not hesitate to do so.”

You hug Vegeta, this time out of gratitude instead of anguish. “Thank you, Vegeta. That means so much to me.” 

_ Hmph _ is all you hear before he reciprocates the embrace, and you know there is the slightest of smiles on his lips. Vegeta is a man of action and very few words, so you knew what he said took a lot of thought and effort to say and he always kept his word. You were no longer worried whether or not he would blame you for your history. Now you were worried for whoever attempted anything while Vegeta was around. Vegeta was an animal to say the least when he’s at the gym or competing in martial arts tournaments.  _ Ha! He would break someone’s neck so fast. _

“Do you want to talk about what happened back at the restaurant?”

You step back and shake your head. “No, not right now at least.”

“What? [Y/N] finally doesn’t want to keep talking? Hell must've frozen over.” He mocks you playfully.

You chuckle and punch him in the arm, but nowhere hard enough to hurt him. “Asshole. I’ll keep talking until your ears fall off.” Vegeta’s concern alleviates a bit seeing you’re back to your old self again but he’s definitely plotting out how to get back at Zarbon for whatever he did to you.

“Can I ask you for a favor?” You ask, snapping him out of his vengeful thoughts.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously, “Whatever ridiculousness you have planned, the answer is no.”

You roll your eyes, “Kami, Vegeta, I’m not going to make you wear a tutu or bunny ears. Besides you asked me for a favor, so now I get to ask you one, or as many as I want to keep up with the charade,” you say with a small smirk.

He nods defeatedly, “Tch, fine.”

“Well…” Feeling a little bold you just blurt it out, “I was just going to ask if you could spend the night tonight? I still feel a little shaken up and I’d sleep better knowing you’re here.” You’d understand if he’s busy or needs to get some stuff done since it’s a last-minute ask but you were hoping he’d say yes.

“Okay,” he responds without hesitation. “But I need to get some stuff from my apartment. How long do you need me to stay?”

You tilt your head in confusion. “What do you mean? I said tonight?”

“I know, but how long do you need me here?”

“Like how long do I want you around?”

“Woman, how many nights do you want me to spend here.” He scoffs, annoyed at repeating himself.

“Oh um… I mean it was just for tonight. I didn’t really think that far in advance. I feel like one night should be okay…”

Vegeta grabs his keys and motions for you to follow. “Come on. At least help me pack.”

“Wait! Let me at least change out of work clothes!” You run to your bedroom to rip off all your fancy wear to put on some jeans and a t-shirt. You come back out to put on your sneakers.

“Ready!” You announce as you tie your hair in a ponytail.

“I’ve decided I’m staying for a week.” Vegeta casually says as he puts his phone away.

“A week?!” Your eyes widen at the thought of a week with Vegeta.  _ One night, okay, totally harmless. But a week?! What if he walks around shirtless?! How would I keep it together then?! _

“I’ll also be dropping you off and picking you up from work,” he adds as he walks through your door.

You’re in shock at his proclamation and your mind is frozen but your body automatically follows him out the door to meet him at the elevator.

“Vegeta, you don’t have to, really,” you say to him while the doors open.

“It’s fine. I already planned it out.”

“One night is fine, Vegeta,” you try to assure him.

“Do you not want me to be around that much? If it’s too much–”   
  


“No! It’s not that. But why? Why are you doing this?” You’re confused as to why he would offer such generosity. He could be kind in special circumstances, especially without people watching but this is very out of character. 

“I feel… guilty,” he says as he looks down, “that over the years I’ve failed you in a way because of my lack of action. You couldn’t confide in me and I want to help repair that. I want… I want to be better.” His cheeks are slightly red and you know it’s not easy for him to say everything he’s said tonight.  _ Damnit, he’s making me feel all special. Why can’t all guys be like Vegeta? _

“Aww, ‘Geta!” You squeal and give him the biggest bear hug you can. “You big ol’ softie!”

“Hey! I’m not soft!” He refutes in offense, as he tries to shove you off of him.

You finally let go once the elevator opens and you feel such a sense of significance knowing that Vegeta cares this much. As you both walk out of the building to his motorcycle you decide that one week shouldn’t be too bad, especially since you’ll both be at work most of the time anyway. 

“Okay, one week then!” You exclaim as you put on your helmet. You wrap your arms around his narrow waist, feeling butterflies thinking about your week-long sleepover with Vegeta. You try to dismiss the butterflies and try to rationalize it as nervousness for a motorcycle ride but you knew. You  _ couldn’t wait _ to spend the week with Vegeta. A huge smile is plastered onto your face and you’re thankful you have a helmet to hide your giddiness. 

  
_ I’m going to make him do face masks with me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the sleepover. 😏😏😏


	5. Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start adding chapter summaries? Not sure if they're helpful for anyone, I never read them so I just didn't include them. Anyway, here's the first night of the sleepover!

The trip to Vegeta’s apartment felt short but was nice nonetheless. Partly because you kept daydreaming of all the things you were planning to do once you guys got back. All you could imagine was cooking together, watching movies, talking all night, and of course, you were going to get him to do face masks for blackmail purposes. All of the previous anxiety and worries went out the door at the thought of you and Vegeta spending time together. Alone!  _ Man, I really got it bad. Chichi should have bet on this. _

Vegeta asked you to grab whatever sleeping and casual clothes you wanted from his dresser while he went to get duffle bags and his office clothes from his closet. As you were picking out a few t-shirts, you realized you’ve never actually been in Vegeta’s room. It was simple, minimalistic really. All-white walls, a king bed, two nightstands on each side, a dresser, and a small desk by his window.  _ I know he isn’t one for excessive decor but he could use a rug at least. _

Rummaging through his stuff, you found one piece, in particular, you gifted him, a t-shirt with “Hippie Sabotage” across the chest in big, bold letters. You got it during one of their shows you attended with Chichi, Bulma, and Goku. Unfortunately, Vegeta couldn’t get out of work that day so you made sure to get him something from the show. Hippie Sabotage is one of his favorite bands so you figured it wouldn’t hurt to get him something. Vegeta didn’t like gifts, not even useful gifts, so you’re surprised to not find this in the trash. 

You held the shirt up, remembering the moment you two bonded over their music. He introduced you to them and you were instantly hooked. You both shared similar tastes in music and he knew you’d love them. Coincidentally, the song “OVERDRIVE,” was both your favorites and it would end up getting blasted often whenever you two were together. The memories bring a sentimental smile to your lips as you bring the shirt to your chest. The scent of Vegeta overwhelms your senses. You close your eyes and let his scent envelop you. You can’t help but let out a sensual sigh.  _ Why does he smell so damn good? _

“What are you doing?” 

Your eyes snap open and you turn to see a confused Vegeta to your right. He raises an eyebrow at you, waiting for an explanation.

“Almost done!” You drop the shirt and start grabbing random pieces of clothing out. 

You hear Vegeta chuckle as you tear apart his organized assortment of clothes. He walks closer to you to drop a duffle bag on top of the dresser. 

“Don’t take too long indulging yourself in my scent,” he teases while packing his other belongings on his bed.

“Sh-shut up,” is all you manage to utter while the heat of red rushes to your cheeks. In your defense, you smell everything. From the pages of a new book, to beauty products, to gasoline even (though you know that’s a bad idea). You hoped he just thought it was habitual for you to sniff everything rather than think you just wanted to smell him, even though you’re guilty of that too. 

Vegeta really had no clue why you had your shirt up to your face but he entertained the idea in my mind that you liked the way he smelled. The tingling feeling he got in his stomach made him pause in his movements, questioning why the thought of his smell all over you made him feel strange, but in a good way. 

“I’m done!” You announce as you pack up his last shirt into the duffel bag. “What else?” you ask as you sling the bag over your shoulder.

“That should be it… Unless you want to smell anything else?” He taunts with a haughty smirk to match his tone.

“Ugh! You’re such a pain in the ass!” You flip your middle up at him while you stomp past him out of the room. He laughs at your easily irritable personality and follows after you.

Vegeta found himself focusing a little too closely at your ass bouncing up and down as you walked down the stairs.  _ Has it gotten bigger? _ he thinks to himself. He shrugs internally as he tries to look away knowing this isn’t the time to be thinking about you in that way. 

  
  


\----

  
  


You two get back to your apartment and you giggle internally like a teenager as you set his stuff down by the couch.  _ What the fuck am I, twelve? _

“Do you mind if I shower?” Vegeta asks as he puts his bags down.

“No, go ahead. Do you want me to order dinner?”  _ Kind of craving a burger. _

“Yeah, anything is fine with me,” he confirms as he disappears into the bathroom.

“Burgers it is!” Excited to satisfy your craving, you order delivery from your favorite burger place in town. “Alrighty, time to get comfy.” You change into more comfortable clothes then plop yourself onto the couch scrolling through your social media. 

You see that Yamcha posted a photo from the other night of himself at the club celebrating a win with his teammates surrounded by women and one  _ very comfortable _ on his lap. You’re not even upset, if anything you’re just annoyed that he gets jealous when you’re around other men but he gets to fuck around with women.  _ I guess we really aren’t exclusive anyway.  _ He texted you a couple of days ago to hang out, but if you were being honest, you just weren’t really craving his company lately (you were secretly craving someone else entirely), so you just didn’t respond.

Scrolling further down your feed, you see Bulma post a photo of another reward she received from the scientific community. As you comment on how she’s the hottest scientific babe around, your thought process halts as you remember you have to tell Bulma about your fake relationship with her very real, ex-boyfriend. You face-palm, “Shit, I probably should have asked her if she was okay with this first!” You open up your messaging app to send her a text asking if she could talk when you hear Vegeta’s voice.

“[Y/N]! Can you hand me the duffle bag you packed my clothes in?” You hear Vegeta yell from the bathroom. You get up and bring the bag over to the front of the door, “It’s outside!” You walk away and try to think of a way to text Bulma without having her freak out.  _ Hey, by the way, Vegeta asked me to fake-date him, which means I’m probably going to have to kiss him and do other couple-y things but it’s no biggie because it’s fake, but just wanted to know if you’re okay with it? Yeah, no, that probably wouldn’t fly. Hmm... _

You plop onto the couch, rubbing your hands on your face trying to think of a better way to explain the situation to Bulma when you hear Vegeta’s roaring voice from the bathroom. 

“WOMAN!” He stomps out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and you can’t help but stare at his glistening abs. Your jaw goes slack at the view of the closest thing to a God right in front of you. Vegeta is obviously irritated about something (as usual) but you kind of wanted to enjoy this few for a bit. 

“Ohhhh, I see where this is going!” You spread your legs exaggeratingly wide and motion with your hands for him to come closer. “I’m ready for my lap dance, Magic Vegeta!” You wiggle your eyebrows at him.

His facial expression changes from angry to flustered in a nanosecond. You burst out laughing at his embarrassment, rolling around the couch. Vegeta is in conflict with himself as he grips his towel tighter, willing his dick to not get hard watching you spread your legs for him. While you’re clutching your stomach in laughter, he reverts back to his angry self, remembering why he came out naked in the first place.

“Vulgar woman,” he hisses. “Where is my underwear?”

You laughing dies down a little bit but starts up again at the question, “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s supposed to ask you that.”

“Stop playing games. Where did you hide my underwear?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, ‘Geta,” you say as you sit up straight to face him, relishing his godly form.

“What do you mean?! You’re the one who packed it!”

“Me???” Your eyes widen as the realization hits that you were so busy trying to not look weird sniffing his shirts that you didn’t pay attention to what you were grabbing. “... oops, I guess I forgot that part...” you offer him an apologetic smile as you bring your hand to the band of your head. 

Vegeta rolls his eyes in frustration. “Who fucking forgets underwear?” He brings his hand up to rub his temples.  _ He’s so dramatic. _ “Dammit, it’s fine. I’ll just pick some up after work tomorrow.” 

Still teasing, you chuck out, “You can borrow a thong or two in the meantime.” You giggle at the image of him wearing a thong but your smug look is wiped off when you meet Vegeta’s dark gaze. He predatorily stalks closer to you, making you gulp as he closes the distance, feeling a little too hot having his naked body so close to yours.  _ Oh fuck, this is definitely going to be a problem. _

“I have no issue going commando, I wear underwear for the sake of others, want to know why?” he says barely above a whisper while towering over you. All you hear next is the drop of the towel. You see Vegeta smirk, challenging you to avert your eyes from his to look down. It takes everything you have to not look down.  _ Don’t do it, don’t you fucking dare look. _ You send daggers at him, refusing to let him win this heated exchange. Even though you’re giving it your best to glare harder, it’s really just a front to distract yourself from how wet you’re getting. 

Vegeta was impressed that you managed to hold his gaze and not look at his pulsing cock. After what felt like an eternity, he picks up the towel without breaking eye contact with you and turns around to head back to the bathroom. He started to walk away once he admitted to himself that he started growing a semi in his display of dominance over you. That wasn’t the first time he had an erection around you, in fact, it’s happened quite often throughout the years, but he never let you notice. 

You let you a strong exhale of relief but sharply inhale seeing his perfectly sculpted ass walking away from you. “God damn…” you unconsciously slip out. Vegeta heard your little quiet admiration of his glutes and decided to flex his tight ass, mesmerizing you even more with every step.  _ Fuck, I want to squeeze that ass. _ At least you didn’t say that out loud. 

You get a notification on your phone letting you know that your dinner is a couple of minutes away.  _ Thank kami, I want some meat after that shit.  _ You put on your shoes and head downstairs for the hand-off.

\----

Dinner was definitely awkward. Not a word was spoken since Vegeta came back out from his second shower. You couldn’t even fully enjoy your favorite burger without thinking about Vegeta’s packaged meat. You groaned internally as you stuffed fries in your mouth.

Vegeta definitely regretted the little show he put on earlier. He loved seeing you flustered and that was just another one of his tactics until he started enjoying it a little too much. As he walked away from you he couldn’t stop his growing erection. He couldn’t stop imagining you below him, spreading your legs for him and only him. The thought of you begging for him, screaming his name, clawing at him as he fucked you senseless entered his mind, and his cock throbbed to be taken care of. He was done with his shower but definitely needed a colder one to take care of his… needs. 

If he were honest with himself, Vegeta would have confessed that he developed a crush on you in high school. He found your quick irritability entertaining but also found that you were easy to talk to. You were his first real friend that he didn’t want to constantly get rid of, although he certainly wanted to duct tape your mouth shut more times than not. Over the years he found that your compassion was unmatched and your unwavering loyalty to your friends gave him another reason to respect you. And he absolutely loved your unsuspecting fire, because no matter how big someone was, you wouldn’t back down. It was like watching a chihuahua take on a boxer. 

After learning about your past, he found so much more to respect you for. You went through what you went through without dimming your light. You worked hard, obtained your goals, struggled through the trauma, while everything in life was still being thrown at you, you did it all with a smile on your face. The image of you laughing and smiling entered Vegeta’s mind and he couldn’t help the smile creeping upon his lips.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” You tried to sound casual enough to break the awkwardness.

Vegeta shook his head, trying to shake away his previous thoughts. “Nothing important,” he shortly replies.

“Okay…” you look around avoiding eye contact with Vegeta. “I’m going to go shower,” you quickly announce as you get off the barstool to throw away your trash.

And just like that Vegeta’s mind wanders to you in the shower and that image makes a b-line straight to his dick. He puts a hand over his face, groaning at his inability to keep it together. “Fuck… how am I going to do this for a week?” he asks no one in particular as he scolds himself internally for his lack of control. He repeatedly told himself to cool it with flirtatious jokes and sexual innuendos, thinking you might still be sensitive after the Zarbon incident.

While in the shower you couldn’t stop imagining Vegeta standing over you, naked.  _ Fuck, why did he have to be so god damn hot?! _ You were sure he knew about your crush and was now just teasing you for the fuck of it. You sigh and let the warm water wash away the naughty thoughts of Vegeta.  _ There’s no way he could even think of me that way. _

Once you’re done, you look at yourself in the mirror wondering if Vegeta found anything attractive about you. Compared to Bulma, you just felt like you were lacking in all the right places. She was the perfect female specimen, men and women fawned over her. She was exceptionally smart, funny, successful, everything you could ever want in a partner. Except cook, bless her soul but you could not fathom how someone so smart could be such a hazard to the kitchen. 

The sound of the doorbell snaps you out of your self-depreciation. You stick your head out the door and yell out, “Hey, Vegeta! Can you answer that? I’ll be out in a minute!”

Vegeta grunts as he gets up from the couch to answer the door. He wasn’t expecting the jackass to be here.

“Hey–” Yamcha’s face goes from excited to confused with the scowling face that greeted him. 

“Vegeta? What are you doing here?” Yamcha asks as he’s standing in the doorway with a pack of beer. 

“I have business here, what are you doing here?” Vegeta asks back, crossing his arms, standing in the middle of the doorway to block Yamcha from entering. 

“Just thought I’d stop by to hang out with [Y/N],” he says while holding up the case of beer.

“She already has company. There’s no need for you,” Vegeta crudely states. 

“I think that’s for her to decide, dude,” Yamcha replies with a little more assertiveness. 

“She’d agree with me. Besides, your lackluster “hang-outs” are no longer needed now that she has me.” Vegeta smirked knowing Yamcha would get jealous at the idea of you being with another man, especially if that man was Vegeta.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Vegeta?” Now a little upset, Yamcha really hopes that you’re not actually fucking Vegeta.

“Are you naturally this slow? I’m her boyfriend now.” Vegeta found great joy watching Yamcha’s face pale and contort into anger. He chuckles at his reaction ready to slam the door shut when you come out from behind in just a robe.

“Who was at the door, Vegeta?” You peek past Vegeta to see a very heated Yamcha. “Yamcha? What are you doing here?” 

“So it’s fucking true, then?”

“Okay, first of all, don’t come at me like that. Second, why are you so heated?” You put your hands on hips in annoyance from his rudeness.

“That you’re fucking Vegeta!” 

Your eyes are about to pop out of your head.  _ How does he know?! _ Yamcha takes your shocked expression as confirmation. Before you could respond, Vegeta intervenes, “Now that that’s established, you can go now.”

You tried to diffuse the situation but you knew you had to make something up. “I’m sorry, Yamcha, it kind of just happened. I just haven’t had the chance to tell you.” 

“You literally fucked me last week! How did it ‘just happen’?!”

“You two weren’t even a couple,” Vegeta adds in boredom, waiting for Yamcha to leave.

“[Y/N], come on, I thought we had something,” Yamcha looks at you pleadingly.

“I’m sorry, Yamcha, but I’m with Vegeta now…”

“But! B–There’s no way he could make you happy like I could. C’mon! It’s Vegeta we’re talking about!” Yamcha throws his hands in the air in frustration. He and Vegeta hated each other and he couldn’t take it knowing you were with the person he hated the most.

“Oh, for Kami’s sake,” irritated, Vegeta turns to you.

“You fucking–” you were ready to yell obscenities at Yamcha but didn’t get to finish when your body is suddenly turned. One of Vegeta’s hands is on your lower back and his other is on the back of your head as he brings you closer to him to crash his lips against yours. 

_ This is a dream. This isn’t real. _ Oh, but this kiss is very real. You feel just how real when you feel Vegeta’s lips move against yours, igniting your body. Your eyes flutter closed and you choose to enjoy this moment. You didn’t care what was happening, who was watching, or the reason behind it. Your arms find their way around his neck to bring him closer. His tongue demands entrance as he licks your lips. Your tongues soon start to dance together, heating up the unexpected makeout.

Vegeta couldn’t even remember why he kissed you or who was standing there watching. All he could think about was how your lips are softer than he imagined and how much he wanted to drag his tongue all over you. The tug he feels from your hands grabbing the hair in the back of head spurs him on. He moves both his hands to your waist, giving it a little squeeze. This elicits a small moan from you, and you couldn’t help the pooling wetness in between your thighs.

After a couple of minutes, you reluctantly pull away to regain your breath. You rest your forehead onto Vegeta’s, listening to his matching heavy breaths. It’s like you both remembered the situation and looked towards the door to see an absent Yamcha. You made eye contact with Vegeta and slowly, but surely, realized what just happened. Having the same realization, you both fly apart without breaking eye contact.

Unsure of what to say, you turn around to fast-walk to your bedroom. 

“Goodnight!” You yell out as you slam your bedroom door shut. You rest your back against your door and bring your fingers to your mouth. The ghost of Vegeta’s lips linger and you can’t help but replay the moment over and over again.  _ Time to break out the toys. _

Vegeta hadn’t moved from where you two were just clawing at each other. All he wanted to burst through your door and take you right then and there. But he didn’t know if what he did was too much or if you truly enjoyed it or if you just played along to get rid of Yamcha. His mind was in circling thoughts as he started walking towards the sofa but stopped when he heard a light vibrating noise coming from your room. Not trying to make his cock harder, he tried to evade the idea of you pleasuring yourself while thinking of him but failing badly. 

“Well, if she needs a release so do I.” Taking off his shorts, his grabs ahold of his hardened cock, stroking it leisurely, imagining your soft lips on his. His strokes became harder and more desperate once he heard your soft moans. As your moans became louder, he jerked harder while trying to keep quiet. It wasn’t long before you two found mutual release, falling asleep wishing you were sharing body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & feedback are welcomed :) Let me know what you thought about this chapter!
> 
> How are you guys liking the length of the chapters? Should I shorten them or keep them the same?


	6. You vs Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This election really got my mental health deteriorating. But I hope you enjoy this chapter for those of you lost in the midst of the chaos. This time we get to know the relationship between the reader and Bulma a little bit better.

Your eyes fluttered open, blurrily accepting the sunlight peeking through your curtains as reality came into view. A smile formed on your lips as you stretched. You woke up the next day feeling energized, ready to take whatever came at your way head on.  _ Today is going to be a good day, I know it. _

Swinging your legs over your bed, you give your arms one more stretch to fully wake your body. You walk to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work, oblivious of the man occupying your couch. As you put on your mascara you hear some type of footsteps outside your bathroom. After a mini heart attack thinking you had an intruder, you suddenly remembered Vegeta and the kiss you two shared last night.  _ Oh, what a kiss that was. _ The way you felt small in his arms to the tenderness of his lips that contrasted his rigid personality, and the lustful look in his eyes when you pulled away was all you needed before your soul completely melted. You felt butterflies erupting in your stomach reliving the sensual memory.  _ I wonder if someone like Vegeta gets butterflies. _

You try to shake away the love-drunk way you were feeling. For all you knew Vegeta thought of it as a random kiss to get Yamcha to leave and nothing more. Letting out a long sigh, you know better than to talk yourself down. At the thought of comparing yourself to Bulma once more, you exit the bathroom to get dressed, walking past the living room back to your bedroom completely avoiding the source of your stress.  _ If he doesn’t bring it up, I definitely won’t. _

Vegeta, on the other hand, woke up irritated more than usual. He didn’t sleep well that night. His mind was invaded over and over again with the thought of you and the kiss you two shared. And because the couch was extremely uncomfortable since he preferred a much firmer foundation to sleep on. Yup, that’s it. He decided that’s the only reason he couldn’t get much sleep. He wasn’t in the comfort of his home and he didn’t want to admit that the kiss affected him in any way. 

He pretended to be asleep when he heard you walk to the bathroom.  _ Why the hell am I even pretending to sleep?  _ He scoffed at himself and got up to make himself some coffee while waiting for the bathroom’s vacancy. As he heads to the fridge to grab some milk and creamer, he sees a magnetic photo of you two some years ago, drunk as hell, he’s sure. His arm is slung over your shoulder, while your arm is snug around his waist. 

A candid photo Chichi had taken of you two looking at each other laughing. It was a rarity in it of itself since Vegeta never smiled, especially if he knows he’s getting his photo taken. If he would have known this photo existed he would have scowled straight into the camera. But he sees the way he relaxes around your presence, and your adoring smile brings warmth to his cold nature. It gives him a little bit of an ego boost that he’s the only man seen with just you on any of the photos on the refrigerator. Okay, it gives him a huuuuge ego boost. 

“Yamcha fucking wishes,” Vegeta whispered to himself with that arrogant smirk you love so much before opening up the fridge to steal all your hazelnut creamer.

When you finish getting dressed the smell of food and coffee fills your nose and you wonder if Vegeta cooked or if he picked something up.  _ Well, here goes nothing. Just don’t be fucking awkward. _

You step out and see that Vegeta has set two plates on the table with bacon, eggs, and hash browns, accompanied by a bowl of fruit and freshly brewed coffee. You’re most definitely surprised but grateful that he took the time to even wait for you.

“Did you cook all this?” You ask in awe, semi-drooling at the buffet-like display.

“Yes? Why do you look so surprised?” Vegeta scrunches his eyebrows, his facial expression basically ridiculing you for possibly asking the dumbest question in the world.

You shrug your shoulders and let out a light chuckle, “I’ve just never seen you cook, didn’t even know you could, honestly.” 

“That’s insulting. You think you could have a body like mine eating out all the time?” He patronizes as he lifts his shirt up, giving you front show seats to his muscle show. Your cheeks feel hot at the sight and you turn your face to hide your reddened state. Not seeming to notice your reaction, he continues, “Besides, I know you skip breakfast. You’ve been skipping breakfast since high school just to sleep in more.”

“Yup, guilty,” you laugh knowing you are not a morning person and you’d milk out every last drop of sleep you could get. “Thank you, though, that’s very sweet of you.” You smile, taking a seat to get ready to chow down.

Happy that there’s no awkwardness, you sip on your coffee in bliss.  _ Mmm, he made it just how I like it. _ The rest of breakfast went on swimmingly with you two talking about upcoming projects for work, current events, and other randomities. You even enjoyed his cooking, which was much better than expected. It felt like normal. No sexual innuendos and no naked Vegeta, which is exactly what you needed to stay sane.

“What time do you need to be at work?” He asks while putting the dishes in the sink.

Checking the time on your phone, you’re glad you’re not running late for once. “In about 45 minutes, what about you?”

“In an hour or so. I’ll get changed and we can go.” You nod in response and Vegeta steps out of the kitchen while you start doing the dishes. You felt so special. He cooked for you, made your coffee just how you liked it, and now he’s driving you to work. He’s showering you with his generosity and you can’t help but feel a little sad thinking it’s not because he has feelings but because he’s trying to be a better  _ friend _ to you.  _ He’s such a great guy, why can’t I have someone like him for real? _ You scrub at the dirty dishes, rinsing away the soap and grime along with your stirring feelings (or at least you try to).

Vegeta emerges from the bathroom 20 minutes later, suited up. You can’t help but stare endearingly. Navy blue blazer with matching trousers, white button-up, tan leather shoes, and he accessories with a simple yet eye-catching gold watch (which is expensive, you’re sure). You knew he wore suits to work but you didn’t expect him to look so… handsome in work clothes.  _ Kami help me, he looks so damn good. _

He’s putting his phone in his pocket when he catches you staring with the side of his eyes. Distracted and unaware of his subtle sight on you, you’re in a trance. He smirks knowing you’re checking him out.  _ Good, at least I know she finds me physically attractive _ , Vegeta thinks to himself.

“Ready to go?”

Snapping out of his hypnotic appearance, “Yup! Let me just grab my bag.”

You two take his bike to your workplace. It’s not a long trip since it’s so close, taking you about 15 minutes to walk there. 

“What time do you usually get off?”

“At 6, give or take, a few minutes.”

“Okay. I should be here around 6:20 depending on traffic. Don’t leave your office until I tell you I’m here,” he commands.

“Vegeta, I walk home. Everyday. This is a pretty safe area. You don’t need to have me waiting in the building like a child waiting for its parent,” you reply, irritated at his babying. 

He sighs out of frustration, “Can you just do what I ask for once? I know that’s a hard thing for you to do but it would bring me peace of mind.”

Your demeanor softens at his words, “Okay, I will. I promise.”

“Thank you. See you at 6,” he says just before taking off to his own place of employment. 

With a good feeling, you walk into the building ready to take on today. A couple of projects to do, but nothing you’ve never done before. As you get into the elevator you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. You take it out to see a text from Bulma.  _ Fuck! I totally forgot to text her last night! _ You swipe the message open and your stomach drops, all of the food you had this morning was ready to come back up for seconds.

**_Bulma_ ** _ : Sooo… Why did I wake up to a barrage of texts from Yamcha about you and Vegeta dating? _

With a couple of screenshots of Yamcha text-yelling about you two fucking and how betrayed he feels, you are livid. Fucking shit, of course, that asshole of a male would blab to Bulma of all people. You run through all the scenarios of how this conversation would go down. All of these ending in Bulma getting mad at anything else but the truth. Bulma isn’t about beating the bush. She gets straight to it, there’s no way she’d take anything but the truth. And she deserves it. You decide you just have to tell her everything.

**_You_ ** :  _ Can we meet up for lunch? It’s really not what it seems. _

**_Bulma_ ** _ : Sure. Our usual place? _

**_You_ ** : _ Sounds good, 12:30? _

**_Bulma_ ** _ :  _ _ 👍 _

_ Welp, this is going to be an interesting lunch. _

\----

As you walk to your friendship staple of a restaurant you can’t help the bubbling nervousness in your stomach. You want to throw up and shit at the same time; the thought of that combination nauseated you more. The more you tried to not think about it, the more anxious you ended up being. You didn’t want Bulma to be hurt or mad. Sure, she and Vegeta dated for less than a year but still, they meant something to each other at some point. 

You were nervous for every type of reason, though. Ever since you and Bulma have known each other, there was always an unspoken competition between you two. In school, you two rivaled in each other, always challenging each other to see who can get the higher grades. She pushed you to always be your best, and vise versa. Evidently, with Bulma taking the first spot in the sciences and you excelling in the arts, it paved the way for your dream careers. 

But it wasn’t just school. For some odd reason, you and Bulma have been caught in several love triangles. Many men in your past have tried to get with both of you, causing a little jealousy when it came to dating. You almost never wanted to be out with her if you were trying to score that night in fear of Bulma getting whoever you wanted. You couldn’t blame her though. She’s incredibly beautiful, built in all the right places. With her exotic colouring and cunning wit, she was a force to be reckoned with, and you absolutely loved her for it. 

She didn’t know about your little crush and you definitely didn’t discourage the idea of it. They’re both so temperamental, fiery, hard-working individuals that you figured they were perfect for one another. You really thought they were endgame. The moment she told you she was with Vegeta your heart broke in a way you never thought possible. It was as if the unspoken competition forced upon you two by overbearing parents and societal norms have declared the winner: Bulma Briefs. Vegeta was the one thing that Bulma had that you knew you could never have, especially if you were to respect girl code. And you know she didn’t mean any malice, but to see her with the one person you hoped would see you in a brighter light over her left an insecure, gaping hole in your heart you have yet to fill. 

“[Y/N]! Over here!” You look up to hear Bulma’s cheery voice calling you to the corner of the outdoor seating. You stride over as nonchalantly as possible, practicing breathing techniques to ease your anxiety. 

“Hey, girl!” She stands up to give you a hug.  _ She seems awfully happy today, _ you think suspiciously. 

“Hey, how’s it going? Not overworking yourself?” You ask nervously.  _ Who the fuck am I? Making small talk about work. _

“Oh well, you know. Same old, same old. Just focusing on innovative rocket technology as of now but … we’re not talking about me and my work life,” she pauses and a small smirk appears on her perfectly sculpted face, “what is going on with you and Vegeta?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, getting straight to it.

“Okay, first off, why do you sound so happy about this? Second, it’s not really what it seems. And third, you’re not mad?” 

“Yes, I am mad!” She yelled with aggravation. Your eyes widen and your heart beats faster hearing your best friend yell and you want to burst into tears. You hated burdening people, especially with anger. As you’re about to respond, she continues, “That you didn’t fucking tell me! You know I love hearing the deets!” Throwing her arms up in exaggeration, she hates being left out of the loop.  _ That’s what she’s mad about? _

“So… just to be clear… you’re not upset???”

“Girl, fuck no. To be honest I always thought he liked you but he never made a move, that pussy,” Bulma candidly says while starting on her salad. You let out a breath of relief and also of happiness hearing that Vegeta might have liked you at some point.

“So what did you mean it’s not what it seems?”

“Well, I’m basically fake-dating him to help him get promoted at his job.”

“What? How the fuck is that supposed to work?” She looks at you in disbelief.

“He needs to look more social, someone who’s good with people. The next promotion is between him and some other guy who’s great with people. He says the people who make the decision want to base it on social skills,” you explain while eating your sushi.

“Not to sound like an ass, but I don’t know if even  _ you _ can help Vegeta seem sociable.”

You laugh since you thought the exact same thing. “I know, right? But he told me once the executives found out Krillin and Goku had partners they started treating them better, inviting them out to more socials and even got raises before anyone else. For some reason, it helps their image so Vegeta wanted to get on the same boat.”

“Ah, that makes sense I guess. So you guys aren’t dating for real? Even just a little? What about that kiss Yamcha was going off about?”

“Okay in defense, Vegeta was trying to get him to leave my apartment last night so he kissed me hoping Yamcha would get the idea,” you shrugged thinking it sounds worse than what it actually was, “Clearly it worked. He wasn’t leaving regardless.”

You looked up to see an evilly smirking Bulma,  _ oh she’s planning something. _

“What about the kiss though? Did he use tongue? He’s a good kisser, right?”

Heat instantly rushes to your cheeks. Embarrassed, you can longer look her in the eye. “Bulma!”

“Oh come on! We tell each other everything! I swear I’m not mad, Vegeta and I never were that serious anyway, it was mainly physical looking back at it. As I said, I always thought he liked you and would make a move eventually but I guess not.” 

“Why would you think that?”

“You know how you just know when someone looks at their ‘person’ and their eyes just light up? That’s how he looks at you,” she smiles warmly, and you knew she was telling the truth. She genuinely wasn’t mad, making you even happier hearing her words.

“I don’t think so, Bulma. I really don’t think that’s the case but in the end, this is for him, and I’m just helping him out. It’s a  _ friendly _ transaction.” 

“Psh, transaction my ass. Whatever you say,” she sings. You roll your eyes playfully at her. Bulma’s understanding makes you feel elated and now you can’t help but wonder if Vegeta ever had a thing for you. 

“So what?”

“What, what?”

“You didn’t tell me how good the kiss was!”

“Bulma!” Knowing she’d never stop pestering you just give in to shut her up. “Fine, it was really good. He’s probably the best kisser I’ve ever had.” You confess shyly.

“Oooo, who knows. Maybe you’ll get to sleep with him, he’s a great lay,” she winks at you causing your jaw to drop at her forwardness.  _ That’s Bulma for you. _

  
Both of you enjoy your lunch, giggling like teenagers at the prospect of it all. Bulma’s seed has been planted though and now you can’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Vegeta could possibly have mutual feelings.  _ A girl can dream. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are appreciated! :)


	7. You don't want it, you need it

Today’s workflow went better than expected. Everything was ahead of schedule and all projects were streamlined to be completed by next week. After your talk with Bulma, your heart felt lighter. You were able to focus a lot better after lunch without the cloud of anxiety over your head. Though you were on your A-game, your mind couldn’t help but drift back to her words.  _ “You know how you just know when someone looks at their ‘person’ and their eyes just light up? That’s how he looks at you”. _

Dammit, you know yourself, and you know you’d be overanalyzing every move Vegeta makes to test this theory. But, you’re also a woman of action. You wouldn’t believe anything unless you see the intention with your own eyes. That’s how you decide to keep your resolve,  _ if he shows me he’s interested maybe I’ll reciprocate, if not, oh well. _

6:20 pm on the dot, your phone buzzes from a text from Vegeta saying he’s outside. You gather up your things and make your way outside to see your favorite irritable human. 

“Hey! How was work?” You say excitedly as you step closer to him.

He looks at you and shrugs with little effort. “I’m hungry. We’re getting food now.” He hands you your helmet and turns back towards the road. Your eyes roll at his mild curtness and hop onto the bike.  _ What stick is up his ass? _

You two stop by a ramen shop close to his workplace. As you’re waiting on your food you notice Vegeta’s incessant fidgeting with his foot and finger simultaneously tapping against the table.  _ Something’s definitely got him worked up. _

“Umm.. are you okay?” 

He simply nods.  _ Liar. _

“You’re fidgeting,” you say accusingly.

“I can’t fucking fidget without you questioning me?” He adds with more aggression than necessary.

Offended by the attitude, you respond, “Look, whatever you’re irritated with, if you want to be alone you don’t have to spend the night with me. You can go home if you’re that bothered.” You sit back and cross your arms, looking out the window, subconsciously eyeing all the happy couples walking by.

His expression softens at your statement and he lets out a deep sigh before closing his eyes. 

“It’s work. I think… I think we need a different approach,” he admits, you could tell he’s running scenarios through his thick head.

“What do you mean? A different approach to what?”

“Whis spoke to Goku today. He thinks that whatever we have is short-term.”

“And why would he think that?”  _ I wonder why Whis thinks it’s not going to last, even though it obviously wasn’t meant to. _

“We’re apparently… not affectionate,” he mutters as he puts his head down shamefully.

“So??? Lots of couples aren’t affectionate in public, and you’re certainly not a PDA kind of guy. You literally blush when someone says vagina out loud,” you rebut.

He quickly shushes you whilst looking around if anyone heard. You raise your eyebrow at him and he tilts his head in defeat.  _ Point proven. _

“Apparently Whis has this weird kink of knowing how well couples will get along. He called all of Krillin’s, Beerus’s, and Zarbon’s relationships. People even bet money at the office but he hasn’t lost a single bet.”

“Okay… but I still don’t understand why we need a different game plan.”

“Goku explained that Whis compared my relationship to you the same as Zarbon’s with his women. He thinks you have something I want and once I get it we’ll be done with. He thinks you’ll get hurt, which reflects badly on me,” he says while unknowingly clenching his fists.

“Well, I mean he’s partly right…” you sadly let out.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” He asks, feeling insulted.

“I didn’t mean anything bad, but I am helping you get a promotion. Once you get it, we’re done, aren’t we? I mean, wasn’t that was your plan all along?”

Vegeta doesn’t feel hurt often in his life, but for some reason hearing you sound so indifferent and agreeing with Whis left a sour taste in his mouth. He felt a little pang of guilt travel from his throat to his gut. He wasn’t trying to hurt you, hell, he thought you were game. There wasn’t a single train of thought that resulted in you being hurt by this arrangement, he didn’t think there would be any reason you would be…  _ unless there was a possibility that… no... _

“Hey, I’m not offended,” you softly smile at him while taking his hand across the table, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. Electricity jolts through you as you make contact but you try your best not to lose your resolve at such a simple touch. “But I get it. We need to make it look better and that it’s not one-sided. And fuck Zarbon, you’re the last person who should be compared to him.”

“Right…” he blushes a little, comforted by your light touch. “So… any ideas?”

“Umm… kind of. But I don’t think you’re going to like any of them,” you sit back, releasing his hand. 

“I’ll decide that when I hear them.”

“They're outside of your comfort zone. I didn’t even see you do these things with Bulma. And you were fucking her,” a small twinge of jealousy runs through you as you roll your eyes.

_ That was an odd reaction,  _ he thinks to himself. “Just spit them out, woman,” he crosses his arms irritatingly, mirroring your body.

“We have to hold hands. Hug. Normal PDA, kiss, and make out like it’s the greatest of our lives. Eye-fuck each other in a room. We have to act like we’re starving for each other’s bodies and only each other’s.” You continue a little more in-depth, “We have to be like wild animals! Or like people who’ve been deprived of sexual release and only we can relieve each other of that curse. Like your dick is continuously calling for my pussy, like they’re addicted to each other. Can you do that?” You bluntly state all of that as if they were obvious facts only to see a red-faced Vegeta.

“Oh, was that too much?” You ask, worried you may have embarrassed him after seeing people turn their heads from your conversation while you looked around.

He clears his throat and loosens his tie.  _ He’s so cute when he blushes. _

“No… Umm… I think we can do that,” he says nervously.

“You’re literally a walking sexual innuendo with the body of a god, I don’t know what you’re so nervous about. I’m the one who has to act way sexier than I am!” You exclaim, thinking back, maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea. Your attraction to Vegeta has grown exponentially the past couple of days, imagine when he actually gives you more action?  _ Kami, help me. _

5,000 points were added to his ego from your statement. He smirks, “You think I have the body of a god, do you?” He asks while raising a seductive brow.

“Vegeta, I’m not blind. I see the way women look at you when you walk into a room. You’re hot. You work out every day, you eat healthy, and you’re not … bad looking in the face,” you’re growing hot under his gaze, knowing everything you’re admitting can possibly backfire into a teasing session. “So you don’t have to do much, I’m the one who has to figure out how to get on your level.”

Flattered and confused, he asks, “What does that even mean?”

“Ugh. You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you? You’re way out of my league, Vegeta! Women AND men flock around you no matter where we go, you get eye-fucked by everyone. It’ll be easy for me to ‘desire’ you because I find you attractive!” Your eyes almost pop out of your head at your admission, “Objectively speaking, I mean,” you add trying to save yourself. “It’s just going to be a different story for me, I’m not Bulma.”

Vegeta’s still shocked from hearing your confirmation that you indeed find him attractive but he’s more surprised at the fact that you didn’t find yourself on an equal field.  _ Does she not see the way men look at her when she walks into a room? _

“What does Bulma have to do with this? As far as I’m concerned, you’re both intelligent, good-hearted people. Sure, Bulma may be the beauty standard by societal norms, but you have your own allure.”

“Vegeta. I’m the most awkward human being. I’m not sexy, I’m a quirky, weird ball of energy that I don’t even know what to do with sometimes,” you say, feeling a little more than insecure living up to the expectation of Bulma,  _ again _ .

“Quirky and weird can be sexy in my opinion,” Vegeta shrugs. 

“Yeah but, you have to at least find me and my weirdness attractive to have this even remotely work.” 

“I do.”

You almost choke on your water at his statement, “Wh-what?”

“Woman, I am not blind, neither am I shallow. I’m attracted not just to physicality but interior aspects as well. As far as I’m concerned you’re just as attractive as Bulma, if not more.” He knows the last part didn’t mean to come out but fuck it, it’s not like he was down on his knee confessing his undying love for you. He was just stating an obvious fact, yeah, that’s it.

You can’t help the beaming smile that he sprung out of you. “Really? You’re not just saying that out of pity, are you?” Your eyes narrow accusingly.

“Tch, when have you ever known me to say anything out of pity?”

“True… so, it can work since we both find each other attractive. Should we establish ground rules?” 

“What for?”

“Like, we can’t flirt with other people in the duration we’re doing this.”

“I thought that was obvious?” 

“Well, what about how much PDA we do? Do you think it should be limited?”

“Not necessarily. I feel like we should do what feels right in the moment.” 

“Yeah, you definitely did that when Yamcha came around,” you chuckle thinking about how angry Yamcha got.

He laughed at the same thought, “It got him to leave, didn’t it? Besides, I know you liked it,” he arrogantly implies, giving you his trademark smirk.

“No! I mean – yes, but – I mean, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad of a kiss...” You weren’t expecting that damn cockiness to come out after being flustered from hearing you talk about PDA. Now the tables have turned and he has you embarrassed, turning tomato red. 

The waitress interrupts your embarrassment to bring your ramen to go. You both get up to walk to his bike when you feel the need to defend yourself. “You liked it just as much as I did,” you snap.

He turns his head to you, showing off his crooked smirk, “Who said I didn’t?”

All your blood rushes to your face. If you didn’t know it, you probably looked like a fucking stop sign.  _ What. Quick, find a comeback! Retort! _

“Yeah, given the way you were panting after a mere kiss, I’d say you were quite more than excited,” you smirk back, ready to battle his wit. 

“Only because I had to keep up with that wild tongue of yours, couldn’t keep from exploring my mouth, could you?” He steps closer to you, making it obvious he’s eye-fucking you, just like you talked about. It’s true, he had no problem doing it to you, and fuck, that action alone had you dripping wet on the spot.

You eye-fucked him back, basking in the closeness of his scent filling your senses. You take a step closer, so close that you can feel his breath on yours. Your eyes dart from his parted lips to his eyes, stubbornly waiting for him to make the move you both want him to make.

“It wasn’t just your mouth I wanted to explore with my tongue,” you bravely admit, licking your lips in the process. It could have definitely crossed a line, but fuck it, this was how you two were supposed to act anyway, might as well get in the role of it. 

You run your index finger from the center of his chest to his, down the ridge of his abs you feel through his shirt,  _ fuck _ , to the top of his belt and give it a little tug. You could see his composure falter, his throat bobbing as he looks at how close your hands are to where he wants them to be.

Knowing you were wet from this interaction alone, you wanted him hard as fucking rock. You wanted him to feel as needy as you were. 

Vegeta was willing himself to not get hard in public, especially wearing dress pants, with no underwear to contain his readiness.  _ Damnit, of all the days to not wear underwear. _ Your touch is igniting his inner beast, the lower your hands move, the more he wants to take you there on the spot. His imagination takes a pause when he feels your hot breath against his ear. 

“You’d like that though, wouldn’t you?” You whisper as seductively as you can. You run your lower lip ever so slightly from the shell of his ear along his jawline, letting out soft breaths in the process. You get to his lips and you barely make contact with his lips before you feel a hand on the back of your neck, gripping the hair on the back of your neck. His hold is rough, but not rough enough to hurt you. He tilts your head upwards, forcing your gaze to his.

“I have a feeling you’d enjoy it more than I,” he taunts as he bites his lip before closing the distance even more. “I know you’d  _ beg _ my tongue to lap at your … neediness.”

You can’t help but close your eyes, letting out a soft moan at the thought. 

“Can you imagine it? My tongue leaving no inch unexplored. The pressure, the wetness… You’d want me to destroy you with my tongue, wouldn’t you?” He whispers to you. The husk in voice sends chills down your spine.  _ Yes, please! _ You think to yourself, not wanting to say out loud just how much you wanted him, you couldn’t let him know how desperately you needed him.

“All you have to do is ask, I can give you what you need… what we  _ both _ need.” Your eyes burst open and you hold your breath at his declaration, he couldn’t possibly be serious, right? This is just for show, at least for him, you thought. 

Vegeta brings his head back to face yours, coming closer to connecting the two of you the way you want. Seeing the lust in the eyes confirms it, he wants this,  _ you _ . You know it’s the look you were speaking of earlier, a beast starving for the only singular meal that can satisfy him. Having Vegeta want you just as much you want him furthers your arousal and your heart beats faster at the anticipation. 

The image of his rough hands gripping your hips, slamming into you while you’re face down, ass up, making you scream his name over and over again can make you orgasm right on the spot. You can’t even imagine how the real thing must feel when you can get this turned on from just the thought. Your eyes drift shut, your lips part and you’re ready to receive the euphoric pleasure only he can bestow.

“[Y/N]! Vegeta! What are–” you hear a familiar voice interrupt, then make a whining sound.

Vegeta loosens his grip on your hair and lets you go to face the perpetrator. “That fucking clown…” you hear him grit through his teeth as he runs his hands through his head to compose himself.

Chichi walks up to you while Goku follows behind, rubbing his ribs. “I’m so sorry,” she glares at Goku and he visibly flinches, letting you know why his ribs hurt. “You know how Goku is,” she laughs and offers an apologetic smile on behalf of her boyfriend’s nativity. 

“It’s fine, Chi,” you chuckle knowing Goku hasn’t changed one bit, always chiming in at the wrong times.

“Girl, you have to tell me what the hell was that!” She whisper-screams to you. 

“I’ll tell you later,” you wink at her. You feel so much built-up tension inside and you’re ready to unload in the best way possible. You feel a hand on your waist. You look up to see Vegeta sending daggers at Goku. If looks could kill, Goku would have been dead in a nanosecond.

“Let’s get home, our food is getting cold and we have  _ things _ to tend to,” not missing the subtle emphasis and the light squeeze on your waist, you nod gleefully and turn towards Chichi and Goku. “We’ll see you guys later, maybe we can all hang out this weekend! It’s been a while!”

“Sure thing! See you two lovebirds later,” Goku wiggles his eyebrows at you two, earning an eye roll from Vegeta.

You put the tote bag of food around your arm then hop onto Vegeta’s bike. Before he takes off, he turns to you, “I can’t  _ wait  _ to get you home,” and winks before putting his helmet on. That flirtatious gesture gets your arousal going again (not that it ever went away) and you’re wondering how his bike seat isn’t drenched from your flooding desire.

  
You wrap your arms around his waist and whisper just loud enough for him to hear, “I can’t wait for you to  _ take me _ at home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or is it just me? 🥵🥵🥵
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic so far! All your comments and feedback motivates me to keep this going! Let me know what you think will happen when they get home 😏😏😏


	8. All the pain, none of the pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT! 1,000 HITS?! WHAT?! I can't even believe it! Thank you to you all who've been leaving comments and kudos. I'm going to try to update more than once a week since you're all loving it so much. I appreciate all your support.❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING! ⚠️⚠️⚠️ Lemony things to come but not the kind you'd expect lol.

_ Present _

You laid there, naked, still as a rock, wondering what in the fucking hell that was. You look in your peripherals to see Vegeta still hasn’t moved. He’s still looking straight up towards the ceiling with an expressionless look. Breathing heavy, you still don’t know what to do or how to proceed. You clutch at the sheets hoping the man laying next to you would leave.

_Fuck… what do I even do now,_ Vegeta thought to himself. What even happened? He didn’t think he’d ever experienced anything like that in his sexually active years. Was he unsatisfied? Angry? Disappointed? All of the above? Laying there, unsure of what to do next, he stared at the ceiling hoping you’d make him leave.

_ 2 hours earlier _

Vegeta raced to your apartment. You were sure he was breaking laws at the speed at which he was going but it excited you knowing he was growing impatient. As soon as you two parked, you took his hand and ran to the building like two teenagers sneaking around, ready to indulge in one another before time runs out.

Once the elevator doors closed, Vegeta’s mouth attacked yours. You dropped the food, not caring about dinner any longer since your cravings lied elsewhere. He pushed your back towards the walls, grabbed your wrists with one hand, and held them above your head. He’s pinning you with his hips as he brings his knee in between your legs. His display of dominance was sending more energy to your core, throbbing for his attention. You ferociously kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving out, moaning softly when his tongue played with yours.

The ding of the elevator ended your urgent make-out session, making you whine in response. Vegeta grabbed the food and your hand so fast, almost dragging you to your door. When you reach your home, you find yourself against your door with Vegeta pressed up on your back. 

“May I please  _ come  _ in?” He whispers, licking the shell of your ear then trailing kisses down the side of your neck. Your moans can’t be repressed and you lean your head to the side to give him more room to explore.

“Please…” He whispers again with more desperation in his voice. The squeeze on your waist lets you know he’s frantic and he needs you to unlock that door this instant. 

You never fumbled for your keys so fast. But the more you struggled the longer it seemed to take. “Where the fuck…” you angrily say to yourself. You could hear Vegeta slightly growling as his impatience grows. After what seems like an eternity, you find your keys and kick open the door as fast as you could. 

While still holding on to your waist, Vegeta roughly threw the food on the couch as soon as he walked. He swiftly turned you around once the food left his hands, held your face, and gave you another one of his soul-crushing kisses. You grab at his forearms and return the urgency you could feel with every caress of his lips.

_ Kami, I could never get used to this _ .

Vegeta suddenly pulls away to look at you while still holding your face. He’s enamored with your flushed features and the way your eyes slowly flutter open in lustful affection.  _ Fucking perfect, _ he thinks to himself as he takes in your features. Maybe it’s the sexual deprivation he’s been experiencing but he’s never felt this infatuated looking at someone before. He can’t help but take you all in with his eyes filling with fascination, his nose inhaling your scent, and his hands feeling the softness of your skin.

You’re wondering what made him stop, but the look in his eyes causes you to blush. You found it so hard to keep your eyes up under his intense gaze. You weren’t sure why he was staring. It was as if he was studying you almost, trying to remember every part of you as his eyes raked up and down. Or maybe he was having second thoughts?

“Do you want to stop?” You timidly ask.

Vegeta looks up at you, then gives you a small, crooked smile. “No.” He kisses you once more, but this time it’s slow, gentle even. Such a contrast from the earlier roughness and pressing need he was exhibiting. The way his lips moved, they unspokenly told yours that he’d take care of you.

“Good,” you say in between kisses as you smile against his lips. 

Vegeta bends his knees a little to lift you, holding you under your thighs as your legs instinctively wrap around his waist. Your arms wrap around his neck as he makes his way over to your bedroom. You pull away, to his discontent, to plant kisses down his jawline and to his neck, earning soft moans from him.

He sets you down at the edge of your bed and reaches for the edges of your shirt. You raise your arms in confirmation. As Vegeta is about to lift the shirt off your head, a piece gets caught on your earring. 

“Ow!” You muffle while your mouth is still in the shirt. Vegeta tugs the shirt a little, unsure of why it’s not budging. 

“It’s stuck on my earring! Stop tugging!” You shriek while wincing in pain from your ear. 

“Shit! My bad,” he says apologetically as he gently removes one side before moving to the side with the caught earring. You help out with the caught earring, letting out a sigh of relief once the pain subsides. 

“Phew, now, where were we?” You look back at him with a flirtatious smile, the seductiveness in your voice brings Vegeta back to the objective. 

“Let me see your body,” he says softly in a low tone and you can’t help but obey. 

“Take it all off, then,” you challenge while bringing your arms to your thighs, spreading your legs to give him a peek at what’s underneath your skirt. 

“Fuck…” was all he muttered before pouncing on you like a wild animal. He grabbed your hips, turned you around, securely held your hands behind your back, and gave you a little slap on your ass. You gasped at the sensational wondering how he knew just how to further your arousal. 

“You like that, don’t you, baby?” He says above you and all you can do is nod your face against the sheets.

Little did you know that one drunken night Vegeta got a lot of insight into your sexual preferences. You, Bulma, and 18 admitted to all your sexual desires. Yours happened to be this: being the submissive. You are always in control of other aspects of your life. Sexually, you just wanted to lose control, to feel free. And one of the ways you felt that way was to be dominated. While you three were sloppily talking about how you all liked being treated like submissives in bed, Vegeta was listening in, taking notes just for the hell of it, not knowing why he kept listening. 

“Now, be a good girl and stay like that for me, okay?” 

You can’t even form words right now, you just nod in obedience, only to earn a harder slap than before. This causes your toes to curl in the best way and a small moan to escape your throat. 

“Do you understand me?” He asks with more authority in his voice. Fuck, that turned you on even more.

“Yes, I understand,” you pant out. 

He lets go of your arms and you start to hear noises. Then you feel leather wrap around your wrists when you realize he’s tied his belt to keep your arms behind you. Vegeta starts to then unzip your skirt, revealing your black, lace thong. 

“You wore this for me, didn’t you?” He says in a low, hungry voice while lightly tracing a finger along the edges of the lace. 

“Y-yes,” you gulp out, closing your eyes at the sensation of his fingers. 

“You look so fucking sexy, I’m going to make you cum just like this,” he foretells.

“Please…”

Vegeta unclasps your bra then turns you around so now you’re facing him, still with your arms tied behind you. “First things, first…” he hungrily says as he lowers his body, slightly hovering over yours. He leaves soft kisses on your neck, lightly nibbling near your collarbone while his hands are exploring the curves of your waist. You’re heavily breathing at every touch. Everything he does to you sends you deeper down a black hole of pleasure you’re not sure you can return from.

His lips move to the center of your chest and his hands are resting just under your breasts. You look down to meet his ravenous eyes. His tongue darts out to trail down the center of your chest to your belly button at a slow, torturous pace. He takes his hands and experimentally squeezes your breasts, rolling your hardened nipples in between his index finger and his thumb. Your loud moans are enough confirmation for him to keep going. 

“Vegeta… please…” you manage to get out between your quick, sharp breaths. 

“Not yet, baby, you have to be patient,” is all he says before gripping the tops of your thighs to bring you closer to the edge of the bed.

You’re about to ask what he was going to do before you feel the warmth and texture of his tongue glide along your core length. 

“Fuck!” you gasp out. 

“My tongue won’t let this go unexplored,” he whispers low and deep. He wastes no time. His tongue flicks around your clit, causing your hips to buck up. He starts sucking and moaning onto you, the extra vibrations making more blood rush to your core. Your moans are music to Vegeta’s ears. He doesn’t let up and brings a finger to teasingly rub at the spot just above your entrance.  _ Oh fuck, he does know what he’s doing _ . 

He coats two fingers with your wetness and slowly starts to enter you. Your insides spasm feeling his thick fingers. Your breathing ragged and all that’s coming out of your mouth is incoherent sounds while he sucks on your clit and pumps in and out of you.

“Vegeta, I need you, please,” you beg, hoping he would finally give you what you really want.

“Beg me.”

“Vegeta, please fuck me! Make me scream until I don’t know anyone else’s name but yours!” You yell out both from pleasure and from agonizing desperation. You hated how needy you sounded but Vegeta was the only person you knew who would be able to give you release. 

Vegeta was painfully hard. After hearing your cries of needing to be filled by his length, he stopped his assault on your clit and stood up to rip his shirt off and remove his pants. You hear the drop of his pants and you look up to see the most glorious cock pointing straight at you. It’s also possibly the biggest you’ve ever seen, making you a little nervous. You wondered how it’d fit inside you, but the idea of him stretching you to your max excited you more. 

“You like what you see?” Vegeta says over confidently while stroking his length slow and deep, never breaking eye contact with you.

“Shut up and fuck me,” you demand, spreading your legs, having your drenched slit at full display for him.

Vegeta audibly growls at your orders and lines himself up with your entrance. As he rubs his tip up and down your nether lips before asking, “You’re taking birth control, right?”

“Yes, I have the implant, unload inside me if that’s what you’re asking permission for.”

Growing hysterically impatient, Vegeta coats himself in your juices before slamming himself into you in one go. “Fuck!” He exclaims after feeling the tightness of your walls. Believing your tightness was due to pleasure, his facial features go from cocky to concern in milliseconds when he sees your face.

“What’s wrong?” He asks while still inside you.

“Fucking shit, Vegeta, ease your way into me, you’re way too big to just be shoving yourself into anyone!” You complain while wiggling your hips a bit, still adjusting to his size. He grunts in agreement, feeling guilty for hurting you so early. 

“Okay…” you let out a long breath, “I think I’m okay now,” you let him know. 

Slowly, Vegeta shallowly starts pumping in and out of you, deepening his strokes little by little. You’re tight as hell, so tight that he’s repeatedly telling himself not to burst with every stroke. 

Despite his efforts to make you more comfortable, you start to become impatient at his slowness. You know it’s for your benefit but now you just want him to go fast and hard. Your hips start to rock upwards, meeting his thrusts to hint at a faster pace. At this angle, though you’re starting to get a little leather burn from the belt.

“Vegeta, untie me. I want to touch you,” you plead while forcing your hips upwards with more force to match his thrusts. Vegeta grunts and quickly reach under your legs to bring your hips up, leaving his full length inside you while he unties the belt from under you. With your arms free, you bring your hands to grab at his delicious forearms.

“Now, fuck me fast and hard,” you say assertively.

Vegeta wasn’t sure he liked you commanding him around like you were, but he just let you be thinking it was just a one-time thing, with it being your first coupling together. He complied and started thrusting harder and faster, gripping your hips for more leverage. Although your tightness felt amazing, he couldn’t quite get a good rhythm going. Maybe because you were also trying to control the pace from below.  _ She needs to stop moving and let me control the pace _ , he thought to himself while trying to concentrate on his sexual cadence.

You didn’t really like this angle. For some reason, it just wasn’t hitting right. Yes, his cock felt amazing inside you, but you felt that the rhythm was off with you trying to match his beat.  _ Maybe I should just take control of this _ . Vegeta interrupted your train of thought, with a change of his own, “Ride me, woman.” While still inside you, he lifts you up as he plops on his back to put you in the dominant position.

_ Alright, now we’re talking _ . You urge him to scoot up on the bed so you can use the headboard for more leverage. You start off slow, trying to find the motion of the ocean before going faster. Starting to like the sensations this position is creating, you throw your head back and start to moan louder as your pace quickens.

Vegeta is kind of, bored? He usually loves when a woman rides him but to his shock, he wasn’t enjoying this position. Maybe it was the stroke? Maybe it was too leisurely? Not enough of an angle, perhaps? It still felt good, but he wanted it to feel fucking fantastic. He’s watching you moan as you bounce up and down, and wonders,  _ she can’t seriously be finding that much pleasure in this, can she? _ In the eagerness to feel your level of pleasure, he starts pumping upwards into you.  _ Yes, now I’m feeling something. _

_ I lost my fucking rhythm! _ You think to yourself, aggravated that you were close to your peak when Vegeta took over and started pummeling into you like a jackhammer. Again, you try to match his pace but just couldn’t find a good flow. Vegeta, on the other hand, is thrusting harder and harder and is clearly enjoying himself. You can hear his quiet moans, and you look down when you feel his body tense to see his teeth clenching. You think he’s close when he pumped up with so much force, much more than you were expecting, that you were thrown forehead first into the headboard. 

“Fuck, Vegeta!” You berate him while rubbing your forehead.

Vegeta knew you were fine, but now he was more annoyed that he was close to finishing before you got thrown to the headboard. He decided to change the positions once more. Without warning, he flips you so that he’s on top, then turns your body so that you are now on knees, ass up, face down. He’s more in control now and loves the view he’s getting.

Though this was your favorite position, your arousal completely dissipated when you hit your head. You’ve wanted this for so long and now that you’re finally getting it, you’re angry at how disappointed you feel. Your mind starts to wander off to other things and Vegeta definitely notices, softening a bit by your lack of enthusiasm. Now you just feel like you have to end it somehow. 

You falsely start to let out phrases like, “Yes, Vegeta! Right there! I’m so close!”

Vegeta wasn’t stupid. He knows exactly how to get a woman to finish, and this right here, right below him, was not a woman who was about to finish. Annoyed by your shitty performance, he can’t even keep himself hardened so he did what he’s never done before. He faked an orgasm himself. Loudly, almost obnoxiously, he grunted and pumped in and out of a couple of times before pulling out to lay down on your side. 

“Did you finish?” You ask. You’ve felt a man’s orgasm before but you didn’t feel Vegeta’s. Maybe it was just quick? 

“Yeah,” he answers shortly, avoiding eye contact with you.

“Oh okay, yeah, me too,” you say meekly, turning over and pulling up the sheets to cover yourself. 

_ Back to present _

You’re still wondering what you should say to break the oh so awkward silence.  _ Did he ever really enjoy that? Well he finished, so he did, right? _ Before you could think of anything else, Vegeta speaks out.

“I’m going to use the restroom, then go to bed. Got a big day tomorrow,” he quickly gets out before getting up to grab his clothes.

“Okay, I’ll be heading to bed too,” you add without looking at him.

Vegeta still didn’t even really know what to say. His mouth opens but no words form. He gathers his things and exits your bedroom hastily and shamefully. As soon as the door closes you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You turn over and grab your phone to text your girl chat.

**_You:_** _I think I had the worst sexual experience of my life._

You see bubbles forming instantly, followed by a quick ping.

**_Bulma:_** _With who?! Was it Vegeta?!_

**_Chichi:_ ** _ Is that what happened after you left us?! _

**_18:_ ** _ I always thought he was too cocky to be good in bed. _

**_You:_** _Conference call tomorrow during lunch?_

All three eagerly agreed. You laid there thinking about how it went so horribly when you had so much fire and chemistry before the deed. Similarly, Vegeta felt the same, all while trying to finish himself off in the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your first time?😂😂😂 mine went something like this 😂


	9. Punish me, damnit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got a shot of inspiration and immediately had to start writing! Enjoy 😉

You woke up the next morning disgruntled. The whole night you tossed and turned, disturbed by the events that occurred hours before. 

“Uggh!!” You let out in frustration while kicking the sheets off. It was as if the memory was burned into your mind, replaying over and over again with no stop button. Kind of like an embarrassing memory you desperately wanted to delete from your brain.

You look over at your phone and you see it’s way too early for you to start getting ready for work. But you realize that Vegeta is still here. Outside. And is going to drive you to work. You get up and tiptoe your way to your bedroom door, open it as quietly as you can, and peek over at the sleeping figure in the living room. To your relief, Vegeta is snoring soundly. Not wanting to wake him up with your daily routine, you close your door and pick out the most comfortable set of clothes you can. 

While getting ready before his alarm would wake him, you couldn’t help but feel confused. Now that you’ve had your shot with Vegeta, you didn’t know if you felt as strongly for him. You still found him extremely attractive but once your mind starts to wonder it just reverts back to that horrid encounter and you get chills everywhere (and not the good kind).

As you finish up, you also pack up some toiletries to take to work. You knew it was childish of you to sneak out of your own home to get ready at work but fuck it. You were not about to deal with the inevitable awkwardness so soon. The only thing left was your bag, which was in the living room, next to the couch. The same couch Vegeta was sleeping on.  _ Oh, kami. _

You crack open the door as discreetly as you can and make your way over to your bag. To your satisfaction, Vegeta was still sleeping. He was turned opposite from you so he wouldn’t be able to see you grab and go. You scoop up your things and quietly make your way towards the door. Just as you were about to leave, you think you should leave him a note saying you left. 

Grabbing a pen and paper from the kitchen you write:

_ Had to head out to work early, not sure what time I’ll be home. Lots to do, don’t wait up! _

_ – [F.I.] _

You leave the note on top of his phone, knowing it’d be the first thing he sees. Then you make your great escape. 

\----

Vegeta woke up an hour after you left. He, too, did not sleep well that night. You and him alike, could not fathom the events of the night prior. To say the least, he was excited to finally have you in all the dirty ways he’s imagined. But that was just it, none of it was what he wanted. The tempo wasn’t right, neither of you was completely comfortable, and neither of you finished. 

He’s never experienced anything like that. Usually, his sexual experiences were more than satisfactory but they never included the heated passion that ensued beforehand. He thought that the sexual tension you two had would play a larger role, making everything feel much more intense. 

Part of Vegeta’s pride felt hurt, though. He  _ knew _ you faked it, and he knew you were left unsatisfied. He prides himself on never leaving a partner less than exhausted and the fact that you were his first partner that had a bad experience with him took a shot straight to his ego.  _ But she didn’t even really seem like she was trying,  _ he thought to himself. 

“Tch, it takes two to tango,” he grumpily states while sitting up. When he grabs his phone to turn off his alarm, he sees the note you left on top.

“Oh, so now she’s just going to avoid me like I’m a one night stand she couldn’t get rid of? Pathetic.” Vegeta angrily crumples the note and starts to get ready for work. 

Grumbling to himself the whole morning, he decides that maybe you two should have some space to cease the awkwardness. He sends you a quick text:

**_Vegeta:_ ** _ I’ll be working late today as well, just let me know if you need anything. _

And with that, he also decides he’ll be spending tonight at his apartment. 

\----

“Were you both drinking?” Chichi asked while sipping on her lemonade through your phone screen.

“Nope. Completely sober,” you replied.

“It could have been a one-time occurrence?” Bulma said, trying to make you feel better about the whole situation.

“Well, when you slept with him, was it ever awkward?” 18 asked Bulma. You wanted to ask Bulma the same question but you didn’t know if you wanted to hear about their hot, passionate sex life. Chichi saw your visible discomfort and tried to offer you an encouraging smile.

“Not really. I guess there was a little bit of it when we didn’t know if one of us liked what the other was doing. But we ended up on the same page,” Bulma recalled, not trying to give too much detail. She knew you were mortified about the whole thing. The last thing she wanted to do was worsen it by telling you she didn’t have a bad experience with Vegeta.

“This isn’t weird, right? Talking about the same dick we’ve both ridden?” Bulma blurts out, almost making you choke on your food. Chichi and 18 start laughing at the entirety of it all, which makes you and Bulma laugh as well.

“It’s fucking weird. But hey, I guess we all gotta get ours, right?” You chuckle, earning a virtual toast from the girls.

“I think you have to just talk it out with him. You want to do it again, right?” 18 inferred.

You rub your temples at the thought of having this conversation with Vegeta. “Well, yeah but–”

“But nothing!” Chichi interrupts. “Don’t be a wuss! Have that convo about why it sucked, then do it again. Sometimes it takes a few tries. Goku essentially had to be tutored by me, and I was a virgin when we did it!” You all laugh at the nativity of Goku. But Chichi is right. 

“It doesn’t always happen like in the movies. Some people take longer than others to get a sexual groove going, no shame in that,” 18 said. “Besides, if Goku and Chichi figured it out, I’m sure you and Vegeta can.”

“Hey!” Chichi threw a virtual cracker at her screen, followed by playful giggling. “She’s right, [Y/N]. Just talk to him.” 

“Wait a second, guys. We have to factor something in,” Bulma interjects with her scientist voice. 

“She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want a relationship with him, right?” Bulma narrowed her eyes at the camera as if you were under a digital interrogation. 

“I’m just saying! It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t want something more right? If it’s just some dick, she could get some elsewhere,” she bluntly states. Chichi’s eyes widened on the screen and you knew that look was specifically for you. Your long silence was enough for Bulma to crack a wide smile. 

“Ha!” Bulma shouts as she points a finger to the camera. “You DO have feelings for Vegeta! I fucking knew it!” She raised her arms up in celebration and spun around in her swivel chair.

“Fine! Okay, I admit I may have a tiny crush on him…” caught red-handed, you cover your face to hide your blushing cheeks.

“Girl, no need to be shy about it. I think you guys would make a great couple,” Bulma shrugs. 

“My feelings don’t really matter, though. This is just for his promotion. He doesn’t like me like that,” you admit sadly.

“He likes you enough to have sex with you,” Bulma retorts.

“Oh, gee, thanks, he’s slept with, like, a hundred women. I feel  _ so _ special,” you sarcastically say with an eye roll.

“Shut up, everyone knows he’s always had a thing for you,” 18 casually throws out.

“Wh–not even, 18,” you deny.

“See! I told you! It’s not just me!” Bulma excitedly says. It’s as if Bulma’s freaky genius brain had the whole thing figured out already.

“Ooooo, you definitely had to talk to him now!” Chichi adds.

“Ugh, I am not good at emotional confrontation. The only confrontation I’m good at is the angry kind,” you grunt out. 

“Just treat it like that then. You’re pissed that it wasn’t as good as you were hoping. And you’re pissed that you didn’t finish, right? So just start there.” 18’s suggestion oddly made sense to you. You checked the time and realized your lunch break was nearing its end. 

“I gotta go, guys. But I’ll keep you updated. I’ll try to talk to him tonight,” you say before waving goodbye to everyone.

You didn’t want to, but you knew you had to if you were going to end up on any type of non-awkward terms with Vegeta. You sighed, took out your phone, and started typing out a simple message.

**_You:_ ** _ Hey, can we talk tonight?  _

  
  


\----

  
  


Unfortunately for Vegeta, today’s caseload was light. He needed a distraction to stop from reliving last night’s situation but of course, today of all days, there wasn’t much for him to do. Even if there was, his focus waned each time he thought of you. He told you he’d be working late tonight assuming he’d have a pile of work to finish for the end of the week but now he was stuck wondering how to avoid the conversation he knew you wanted to have.

Vegeta groans loudly as he puts his head in his hands.

“Hey, Vegeta, what’s got you all grumpy?” Goku asked as he was walking by to leave the office. He and Vegeta were the only two left, with it already being after hours.

“Fuck off, clown,” Vegeta mumbles from behind his hands before peeking to see if Goku vacated his space. And to his disappointment, Goku stood unmoved, waiting for an actual answer but he sure as hell wasn’t going to give him one.

“Is this about what happened with [Y/N?]” Goku says in a sing-songy tone accompanied by a knowing smile.

Vegeta stumbles for words as his eyes widen in shock.  _ She did not fucking tell Kakarot.  _ Goku lets out a clumsy chuckle before realizing he wasn’t supposed to say anything. Chichi specifically told him not to say anything but, of course, he had to open his big mouth! Goku brings his large hand over his mouth before backing away slowly.

Vegeta shoots up from his chair and slams his hand on his desk, “Don’t you fucking move, Kakarot!” Before Goku could make a run for it, Vegeta grabbed him by his tie and threw him to the nearest chair, and forced him to sit in compliance. 

“Talk, NOW. What did she tell you?” Vegeta authoritatively asked while tapping the desk impatiently.

“She didn’t tell me anything!” Goku yells in panic.

“Then how do you know?!” 

“Chichi told me!” Goku’s voice was getting higher with each question.

“And what  _ exactly _ did she say to your woman?” Vegeta’s voice was calm and low, which scared Goku even more. 

“Uhh… nothing really… she just said [Y/N] thought it was sucky and doesn’t know how you were so bad–” he was interrupted by Vegeta’s booming voice.

“I WAS BAD?!” He scoffs as he throws his hands in the air. “The audacity! She wasn’t even giving me much to go by!” Goku was forced to sit still and listen as Vegeta angrily ranted. He was seething. You were the first partner that gave him a negative review, so to speak. But he didn’t care all that much about the opinions of other women but for some reason, it hurt him deeply to know he didn’t meet your expectations. He also knew it wasn’t all on him but he’s so used to pleasing women so easily that your challenge was unexpectedly angering yet exciting to him.

“I mean – maybe she didn’t mean BAD, maybe just not as… good?” Goku innocently suggested. He really didn’t know how to diffuse an angry Vegeta unless it was to take him to a corner and physically fight him.

“As opposed to WHO?! Don’t tell me she said that douche of a lowlife Yamcha was better?!” Vegeta was livid, but he didn’t know why to this extent. He could take it if a partner didn’t really enjoy his preferences, besides, he’s always worked to satisfy his partner. But the idea of being rated second to Yamcha sent his anger flying over the edge.

Hesitantly, Goku proposed, “Well, why don’t you talk to her about it?” He remembered that’s what Chichi had recommended doing, so he’d give the same advice to Vegeta.

“Oh, you best believe I’m going to do a lot more than just fucking talk,” Vegeta bitterly states before grabbing his things and texting you that he’d be at your place in 20 minutes, leaving a confused Goku behind.

\----

  
  


You bought sushi for dinner. Vegeta loved sushi, and you figured good food would soften the blow of the conversation. When he texted you that he’d be over in 20, you were nervous, yet excited. This would be the first step to (hopefully) having a good foundation with Vegeta. You knew it was a far-fetched idea and you were setting yourself up for failure before even knowing his expectations. But that’s what this talk was for. To talk about expectations and boundaries, not just strictly related to sex?

You hear the clicking of the door unlock and you look up to see a heavily scowling Vegeta.  _ He really needs to stop scowling so much, he’s going to get wrinkles. _

“Hey–”

“Let’s talk, woman,” Vegeta interrupts while sitting down across from you, not even bothering to greet you.

“Uh-uh!” Not liking his interruption you take his sushi before his chopsticks could reach it. “Don’t be coming in here all rude! Especially when I get you your favorite!”

“You want to talk about rude? How about you blabbing to the whole world about last night!” He sourly replies while grabbing his tray.

Your jaw drops. Who the hell told him?! After thinking for a few seconds you realize it was probably Goku and his bigass mouth.

“I was casually asking my friends for advice on how to talk to you about it, you jackass! I didn’t give them every horrendous detail!” You shout, tugging his tray back in your direction.

“Oh? So now it was horrendous?! It wasn’t all fantastic for me either! I didn’t even fucking finish!” He accidentally admits.

“You faked it?!” You screech offendedly, letting go of his tray and slamming your hands on the table.

“You faked it first! ‘ _ Oh yeah, Vegeta, right there, I’m so close!”  _ He mocks your words from last night. “You think I’m an idiot?! The fact that you started faking it so badly it caused my dick to retreat!”

“I only started faking it because you fucking threw my head in the walls! You didn’t even ask if I was okay! I have a fucking bump to prove it!” You defend yourself. It’s true, it pissed you off that he didn’t care if you were hurt.

“You were going too damn slow! And I knew you were fine, you’ve taken harder blows than that! You did martial arts!” He didn’t want to admit it, but he did feel guilty that he didn’t show you the proper concern you wanted.

“Well, you were going too fast! If you’re going to go fast, at least angle yourself so you rub against my walls the right way!” 

“I could say the same thing when you’re on top! At least ride me right so your walls stroke my cock good enough to finish! I would have thought you could ride better with your experience.” 

_ Oh hell no. _ You were standing now, eye-twitching, fists clenched at your side.

“And what exactly made you think that?” You say slow and calm, slightly making Vegeta nervous, but he didn’t show it. “Are you calling me a slut?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course not! You’ve had multiple partners, I assumed you would have learned a thing or two!” Vegeta stood up now, mirroring your stance.

“Ha! I could say the same thing about you! With your  _ many _ conquests, I would have thought you would have been able to fuck me senseless!” You took a step closer to scream more intensely in his face to get your point across. You’re not going to lie, though, all this fighting is kind of turning you on.  _ Oh kami, I am a freak. _

“Tell me what you want then! I can’t guess everything you want, I’m not a fucking mind reader! Your lack of verbal communication was part of it too!” Vegeta also took a step closer. You’re both about a foot away screaming at each other.

“I want you to dominate me, Vegeta! Shut me up and treat me like your personal sex slave! Punish me for being disobedient! Choke me until my screams become unheard! Fuck me deep and put me in every position!” Vegeta was about to interrupt until you held a finger up to let him know to let you finish.

“I know it sounds stupid given my assault history. But that’s what I fucking like and that’s what I fucking want! Set the fucking pace and feel me squeeze you, don’t just jackhammer into me! When I want to ride you, you make me ride you. Tease me until I’m begging for you! Tease me with your tongue and your hands and only let me cum when you allow me to!” You’re so out of breath by the time you finish your rant. A wave of silence washes over you two and you’re concerned you might have scared him. 

Sensing your discomfort in your vulnerability Vegeta steps another step forward, closing the small distance between you two. He brings his warm, rough hand to your cheek. You close your eyes and melt into his touch. 

In his sexy, low voice, he whispers, “Why didn’t you just say so?” You looked up to see a smirking Vegeta and you returned the expression, knowing you two were thinking the same thing.

You didn’t know who leaned forward first, but you two met in a fiery kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him even closer than he already was.  _ Fuck, he’ll be the death of me. _ Vegeta pushes you back so you’re up against the kitchen counter. He lifts you up and sets you on the surface. With every swirl of his tongue, you felt more electricity being sent down to your center, you needed him bad. You wrap your legs around his waist while his hands moved from your waist to squeeze your breasts, causing you to hum into the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Vegeta starts to unbutton your pants. You help him and kick them off, never wanting to be naked so badly in your life. With a swift movement, you hear a rip. You break away to see that he has indeed ripped off your underwear. Before you could complain he gives you a hard slap on the side of your ass, causing you to squeal.

“You’re going to be a good girl for me and stay quiet, okay?” You nodded slowly, and before you could wonder what he was going to do, he descended onto the source of your heat and flicked his tongue on your clit. His previous instructions went out the door because you loudly moaned while pushing your hips closer to him.

Vegeta’s actions immediately ceased. He stood up and brought a hand to your neck, lightly putting pressure to test out how much you could take. “I said stay quiet, understand? Or I stop.” 

“I understand,” you softly say before biting your lip. Vegeta’s eyes drop from your eyes to your lips to see your small lip bite. He licks his own lips, enjoying the total control you’re giving him. Your pussy is throbbing at his dominance, fuck, you didn’t think he’d play into the role so well but it’s such a damn turn-on.

He lets go of your neck and gets back into his previous position, ready to continue his assault on your drenching core. The moment his tongue makes contact with your nub, you throw your head back while grabbing at his hair. You try your best to kill any sound dying to come out as he licks up and down the length of your sex. But he’s too good at this, way too damn good. The way his tongue spoke indecently to your mouth of arousal pooled you more. He was delicate, yet aggressive. And you savored the way he alternated between sucking and licking at your core. Not being able to contain your building pleasure, a small moan escapes you and you hoped he didn’t notice.

But to your regret, Vegeta’s tongue stops.  _ Fuck. _ Nervously, you look down to see mischievous eyes. 

  
“You couldn’t stay quiet, could you? I think my little slave needs to be punished.” And with that, Vegeta grabs you, throws you over his shoulder. He brings a hand to land a harder blow against your ass and takes a small bite, causing you to wail out in pain and pleasure.  _ Oh yes, punish me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves dom Vegeta? 🥵🥵🥵


	10. That good, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CENTRAL ⚠️🥵🥵🥵
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this much smut, but it was so incredibly difficult lol. Enjoy! 😏

Why did this feel so much better the second time? Is it being you two were in a heated argument, with it reflecting the carnal desires you both had for one another? Whatever it was, you couldn’t think straight even if you wanted to.

Vegeta swung your bedroom door open, and from your view, all you could see was the diminishing light from the kitchen. You bit your lip in anticipation, ready to receive any punishment he deemed necessary. Unexpectedly, Vegeta set you down gently in the center of the bed. 

You looked at him in confusion, assuming he was going to roughly toss you onto the bed like a ragdoll. You’re sitting upright, naked from the waist down, waiting for his next move. As if he read your mind he lightly chuckles.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten,” he says with a playfulness to his voice. He starts to undress in front of you in an agonizingly slow manner. The light is barely peeking through the window, a sheen of gold defining his muscles more than usual. It shines across his left side, illuminating his dark, onyx eyes and sharpens his already well-established jawline. 

He starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, one tortuous button at a time, deliberately delaying what you're already drooling for. Your eyes follow his fingers’ movements in which each uncovering quickens your breath. Vegeta’s eyeing you, smirking arrogantly at the fact that his physique is making you impatient by the way you’re shifting your thighs together. _She’s going to wait even longer to see what she really wants to see,_ he deviously plans.

After what feels like hours, Vegeta’s entire upper body is finally brimming at full display. You lick your lips, wanting to run your tongue through every crevice of his abs. You want to map every muscle with your fingers and memorize the way his body feels against your tiny hands. The sharp shadows accentuate the contours of his muscles, emphasizing the hard work and dedication to his body. And the way in which the light brightens his tan, olive-toned skin makes your mouth dry. He really did have beautiful skin, and it only added to his sexiness. 

The sound of metal clinking snaps you out of his trance, and you look to where the movement is coming from to see him unbuckling his belt. Before unwrapping it around his waist, he looks you dead in the eyes while he cups himself. You breathe in heavily, watching the large bulge in his pants protrude outwards while he has himself in his grasp. 

Vegeta groans and bites his lip, “You see how hard I am? This is how hard you make me,” he tells you as he strokes himself through his pants. 

“Does my little slave like seeing me this hard?” He asks huskily.

You have no words, you’re so aroused by the way he’s commanding you. You’re about to open your mouth to answer, but you instead nod slowly while offering a wicked smirk, knowing he’d punish you for the slight display of provocation. 

Vegeta growls and brings his hands to unbutton his pants. He lets them drop and kicks them off to the side, now only in his underwear. You gaze at his hard-on, gulping, remembering how you needed time before adjusting to his size. Without taking his eyes off of you, he stalks toward you predatorily. With every step, your breaths get deeper, eager for what’s to come next. 

Standing at the edge of the bed, Vegeta uses his finger to motion for you to come closer. Like the obedient slave, you wanted to be, you seductively crawl towards him with your most innocent look. You stop when you’re directly in front of him and sit on your knees, ready to receive your next instructions.

“Raise your hands,” Vegeta directs you. You raise them, glad you weren’t wearing earrings in fear of a repeat of last night. But Vegeta was even happier knowing you weren’t wearing a bra underneath.

Vegeta starts to lift your t-shirt, his fingers lightly grazing the sides of your body, giving you goosebumps everywhere. You let out soft hums from his soft touches, making Vegeta grin widely at what he has in store. He loves that the slightest of contact from him affects you this much. Once your shirt is to eye level, Vegeta folds it up so it acts as a sort of blindfold. He pushes your arms back to lay you down while still holding your shirt. 

As you laid flat, Vegeta took a step back to admire the sight below him. He wants to run his hands all over your curves, feel the softness of your skin against his rough hands, and leave no inch unkissed. He loved the bits of suppleness you had but also the firmness in other areas. His attraction towards you grew the more he looked at your body. The perfection of the human below him sent his hunger to new levels, and he was ready to devour you. 

You, on the other hand, whimpered at being blindfolded. Usually, under any other circumstance, you’d welcome it. But this time, you wanted to see Vegeta’s body and the way it moved as he dominated you. You wanted to see the flex of every muscle (especially his arms) and you wanted to see his face when he actually finished. But I guess this was your punishment. It riled you up in a tortuous yet erotic way. _I wonder if he’s had experience doing this?_

As if he was confirming your thoughts, Vegeta speaks out, “This is your punishment. You don’t get the privilege of seeing my cock drive into you. And if you want to cum you will do as I say, _precisely_ as I say. Do you understand?”

A small smile appears on your face, yes, you understand fully. _Fuck, I could just cum from the way he’s talking._

“Ah!” You scream out when you feel a slap to the side of your already sensitive bottom. Apparently, you didn’t answer quickly enough for Vegeta’s liking. 

“I said, do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand!” You cry out, wanting to be filled already.

“Good,” Vegeta says. “Now, be a good girl and stay still for me.” He brings his fingertips to your ankles and slow but lightly draws a path from your ankles to your inner thighs. Being blindfolded heightens every sensation, and right now you’re a whimpering mess. You hated that he brought out this desperate side of you, longing for that intimate touch only Vegeta could give. 

Vegeta brings his hands over your thighs to pull you closer to the edge of the bed. Shyly, your legs close a little. You didn’t get to shower yet and you got nervous feeling a little less than clean. Catching onto your actions, Vegeta forces your legs back open, even wider than before. 

“Don’t be shy, baby,” you hear him whisper above you. 

Vegeta descends onto his knees while still gripping your thighs open. He brings his nose to your inner thigh and drags it softly against your skin, moving closer to your heat. With every inch, you feel more and more feverish, your chest heaving up and down. The anticipation was almost too much. You wanted to beg him to end the game and just fuck you, but of course, Vegeta won’t give in to what you wanted anytime soon.

All the warnings in the world couldn’t have prepared you for the onslaught of sensations you felt next. Vegeta’s tongue was relentless in its attack. There was no trace of want, just pure, raw hot need in the way he was feasting on you. His tongue was speaking dirty to your sex and it couldn’t help but talk back. Vegeta smirked against you while feeling your already soaked pussy become more and more drenched. The combination of his and your fluids gave his tongue more lubrication to move faster against your swollen nub.

“Vegeta… mmm… more…” you mutter while trying to form more coherent words. 

Without missing a beat, Vegeta plunges two fingers inside you, curving them upwards. His tongue’s movements compliment the thrusts of his fingers, simultaneously bringing you closer to your peak. 

“Ah! Vegeta! I can’t!” You scream out as you clutch the bedsheets. 

Vegeta’s fingers don’t stop pistoning inside of you, rubbing against your sensitive walls that are threatening to collapse. His tongue ceases its movements but you feel his hot breath over your reddened womanhood before he speaks.

“You can, and you will,” he orders in a low, deep voice. Vegeta knows you’re close, he can feel your inner walls pulsating against his fingers while your hips cant more and more towards his mouth. He also knows you can’t hold it, but it gives him such a power boost knowing he has you helpless and panting. He growls while he sucks on your clit and the vibrations send shivers all over your body, pushing you over the edge. 

“Vegeta! I can’t! I’m going to c–” your voice is silenced with a hand on your throat and Vegeta’s hard member thrusting inside you. It doesn’t hurt this time, you’re so wet he slipped into your tight, pulsing cunt so easily. 

“Fuck!” Vegeta roars just before pulling out and plunging himself back into you, again and again, to feel you squeeze him. He moves the hand on your throat to your wrists and the other holding your hip for leverage. He was so painfully hard he couldn’t handle his own torture. He could have finished right then and there but controlled himself. He wanted to feel you squeeze him a couple more times before he finishes, making sure you couldn’t remember anything else but the sensations he provides. The idea of him being the only one who can make you feel like this makes him audibly moan, causing him to thrust harder and faster into you. 

Nothing coherent is coming out of your mouth. You’re moaning, screaming, borderline sobbing at how amazing it feels. You don’t know if you’ve ever been fucked this good. The sensations are bringing tears to your eyes, and you’ve never felt this charged from being fucked like this. Not Yamcha, no one has had you so savagely aroused. Vegeta’s thrusts are hitting so deep and you flex your inner walls to grip him each time he exits, earning loud groans from him.

Knowing his load is about to blow, Vegeta slows his thrusting and rips your shirt from your face. Your vision is blurred at first, but once the body of the man above you comes into clarity, it makes you even more amorous. He’s so handsome, truly the perfect specimen of a male body.

“Turn around,” he commands while lifting your hips. You get the memo and it excites you. You’re getting a re-do of last night. He pushes you a little forward so he can get onto the bed. You turn over while he’s still inside you and push yourself closer to him, wanting him to bury himself deeper inside you. With your ass at the perfect angle for him, Vegeta grips your hips so tight you think it’s going to leave bruises, but the idea spurs your arousal further. 

“This is what you fucking want?” Vegeta calls out from behind you as he shoves himself into you as deep as he can.

“Yes!” you scream out with your face against the mattress. You bite the sheets trying to distract yourself from the rapid speed of your impending climax. Feeling more intense pulsing from your walls, Vegeta aggressively increases his speed and force. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Vegeta pleads while giving your ass a slap in the process. 

If you were screaming before, your neighbors definitely think you’re getting murdered. Your voice is going to be gone tomorrow but you can’t think of a better reason to blow it out. 

“Vegeta! Yes!” Your legs are shaking and tears are streaming down your cheeks while you ride out your second orgasm. As you gain your breath back, you notice Vegeta is still ravaging you at the same speed and force. You’re so sensitive, it feels so good, and you think you’re going to pass out from the electricity running through you. You don’t know if you have it inside you to orgasm again. You feel a strong grip on your hair and your head is pulled back. 

“Vegeta! I can’t! It’s too much!” You moan shamelessly at the hair pull. Vegeta pulls your body up against him so your back is flush against his chest. With a grip still on your hair, he moves his other hand to your left breast, toying with your hardened nipple. This new position has him hitting a new spot, and you’re not sure if it’s your newfound sensitivity or his deepness, but it quickly builds your pleasure. 

“You’re not done until I say you’re done,” Vegeta whispers to your ear just before biting down on your neck. This action causes you to throw your head back with a voiceless scream. Letting go of your hair, Vegeta brings his hand to play with your abused nub. 

“Ah! Vegeta! I can’t!” This is sensation overload. He’s sucking on your neck, alternating pinching your nipples, pumping in and out of you at incredible speed and depth, and now he’s rubbing circles where you’re most sensitive. You bring your hands to grip his forearms, letting him know your release is coming. 

“Cum,” Vegeta’s deep voice whispers to you and on command, your body obeys. The most powerful orgasm you’ve ever had rips through your body, your back arching from all the combined sensations. The feeling starting from the top of your spine, traveling down to your core. Vegeta, unable to hold himself off anymore, unloads all his built-up pleasure inside of you. It's heaven, the feeling of your walls squeezing out every drop from him. 

With one last lazy thrust, Vegeta keeps himself buried inside you. You lay back against him, letting your body go limp. Eyes closed, you’re both breathing hard, exhausted from the most intense lovemaking session either of you has had. 

After a couple of minutes, Vegeta is the first to break the silence. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let me grab some wipes,” you lean forward to reach for the baby wipes in your nightstand. If it weren’t for the fact that he was so spent, Vegeta would have hardened again seeing you stretch out in front of him. 

“Okay, ready,” you say while handing a wipe to Vegeta as well, preparing to wipe all the fluids about to drop out of you. Slowly, Vegeta pulls out, wiping his cock clean in the process. 

After you finish cleaning everything off, you plop yourself onto the bed. Your eyes flutter closed, and a satisfied smile graces your lips as you sigh pleasantly. 

“That good, huh?” You open your eyes to glare at Vegeta. You can’t break your smile seeing his playful smirk that you adore so much. 

“Shut up and get in here,” you say without thinking. You panic and your body shoots up. _Fuck, what if he doesn’t even want to cuddle?! Do people even do that after sex if they’re not together?!_

“I mean–if you want to! Not that you have to! But if you wanted to–” 

“Shut up, woman.”  
  


Vegeta ends your rambling by kissing you gently, then gets under the sheets. 

_Does this mean… what I think it means?_

“Are you going to just sit there or are you going to lay down?” Vegeta asks, interrupting your fantasizing.

“Sh–shut up,” you roll your eyes. You get underneath, turning away from Vegeta, not sure if you should make any more body contact with him. _We really should have established boundaries first._

Before you could overthink more, Vegeta drapes his arm over your waist to pull you closer. _He’s actually spooning me! I’m the little spoon!_ It’s a good thing he can’t see your face right now because you’re smiling like an idiot, and you know he’d just roll his eyes. You’re doing internal backflips, getting butterflies that you’re actually cuddling with Vegeta, post-sex. You bring your arm to rest over his as you fall asleep to him leaving light kisses from your neck to your shoulder.

Vegeta would never admit it but this was probably his favorite post-sex experience. You feel so small in his grasp and all he wanted to do was keep you here in his arms, safe from any other man. He didn’t know when he started getting so possessive about you but he warned himself to not grow too attached. He didn’t know where your head was at but he was hoping you were feeling the same as he. And with that last thought, he slowly drifted to sleep. 

Throughout the night, either you felt his hardness rubbing against you, or he felt your hands roaming, but to both of you, it signaled for more pleasurable fun. Four more times throughout the night to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know what your guys' thoughts are about the relationship development so far! Anything you guys would like to see? Maybe some questions that might get answered in the upcoming chapters? Love to hear it all. Thank you again for your continued support!❤️


	11. Safeword, but for your heart though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say I apologize for such a late update :( Work has been so crazy and stressful, and someone I'm close with has contracted COVID, so I've also been dealing with that. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and again, thank you to all of those who have given me endless support. 💕

The next couple of days with Vegeta was pure bliss. The morning after you two did the deed (the second, much better time) you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. For the past two days you both exchanged knowing glances here and there, and you two couldn’t help but trade smirks, telepathically telling each other what you wanted. 

Yesterday morning you woke up feeling his erection pressed against your ass while his hands wandered down between your thighs, grabbing them with need. You sipped on your afternoon coffee reminiscing the perfect start to your day.

_Flashback to that morning_

_“Mmm,” you moaned softly at the feel of his hardness, “Stop that unless you’re ready for another round,” you giggle as he nips your neck._

_“Woman, can’t you feel how ready I am?” He rubs his insatiable member against you and you moan louder in response._

_“Can’t you feel how ready I am?” You guide his hand from your thighs to your more than ready opening. He groans feeling the amount of wetness already there. You didn’t see it, but it almost made his eyes roll back, almost._

_“Fuck, are you always this wet in the morning?” He huskily asks out of genuine curiosity as he rubs slow, small circles on your clit._

_“Yes, I love it in the morning,” you shift your hips to grind on his hand, wanting more pressure._

_“You’re a fucking godsend,” he growls into your ear before swiftly turning you onto your back so now he’s in the top position. You look up at his dark, lust-filled eyes and return the smirk he’s giving you._

_Vegeta absolutely loved morning sex. It was his favorite way to start his day but his past partners always gave an excuse. Either, ‘I’m going to be late,’ or ‘I’m not really in the mood in the morning,’ which was fine reasoning, but it never curved his appetite. And now he has the perfect willing and ready partner to start his breakfast, after all, it was the most important meal of the day. You’re checking off all his sexual boxes, making him grow harder knowing he could have you in the morning every morning._

_You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to your lips. Vegeta slipped his tongue past your lips and you suck along the length of it before giving it a light nip at the end._

_“Oh, you want to play it like that?” He threateningly whispers above you._

_You giggle as he gently nips at the skin on your neck going down the center of your chest. Moving above your breast, you know he’s going to leave bruises with how hard he’s sucking but you don’t care. Something about Vegeta marking you up pools your wetness even more. Your giggles abruptly end and you gasp once you feel his warm mouth surround your pert nipple. You grab at his hair and your eyes roll back feeling his tongue swirl around and flick at your hardened pebble while he takes your other breast in his left hand._

_Vegeta ends his assault on your mounds and drags his tongue down your abdomen, leaving a cold trail of wetness leading to your heat. He rests his palm flat on the area just where your energy is building and pushes down while his thumb circles your clit._

_‘Either he loves to give, or he just enjoys watching women squirm under his touch,’ you think to yourself. You decide that Vegeta’s given you much more pleasure than you deserved last night, and right now all you wanted to do was please him. You moan loudly once more before tightly grabbing his wrist, pausing his ministrations. He looks up at you in confusion and you can’t help but bite your lip. ‘I could never get used to this view.’_

_“Let me,” you tell him quietly before scooting upwards and patting the space beside you. He stays in place, still confused._

_“Vegeta, let me suck on that hard cock and swallow you whole,” you bluntly say with more authority to clear his confusion._

_With his crooked smirk he says, “Vulgar woman,” before laying down next to you, arms crossed behind his head._

_‘This fucker, laying down like he’s on vacation waiting to get blown by a local,’ you roll your eyes and situate yourself in between his legs. Before grabbing his hardened member, you look up and make eye contact, smiling seductively. Without breaking his stare, you crawl up to him. When your lips hover just above his, you graze them ever so slightly, barely touching his lips. You start leaving small, lingering kisses from his jaw, down to his neck while your hands explore his muscular chest._

_You always wondered how it would feel; his body on yours and his weight pushing into you. Never in a million years, did you think (but always hoped) that you’d have the privilege of freely exploring the perfect, god-like body of Vegeta’s let alone be intimate with him._

_You sit back a little and fully take him in the morning light. Your fingers lightly traced his muscles, roaming the scars across his chest from his roughened childhood. You kiss every scar and every wound he deemed as an imperfection. You wanted him to know that you appreciated his body and all the battles it has fought and survived, making him the man he is today._

_“You’re beautiful…” you accidentally whisper while your hands moved down to trace the contours of his abs._

_“Am I really?” Vegeta sarcastically suggests. You look up a little embarrassed at your admission to see his arrogance seeping through his smirk._

_“Shut up,” you playfully slap his chest and continue leaving wet kisses from his chest down his stomach. You eventually reach his hips when you start sucking and licking along his v-line. You hear him moan softly while his hips twitch ever so slightly. ‘Ooh, another erogenous zone here, noted.’_

_His hardness is just out of reach with his boxers being the only barrier. You hook your fingers along his waistband and lower it slowly as you start to rub on it with your chest while dragging your tongue ever so slowly to the base of his arousal. You hear his breath hitch once you reach his sensitive member and you smirk knowing your touch can undo him as he undoes you. Vegeta lifts his hips to help you remove that offensive piece of clothing. And once he does, you see his delectably thick cock spring out and you lick your lips in response._

_Your hands had never felt so small until you grabbed at his shaft. Vegeta might not have been very tall but his height was not an indication of his length combined with his girth. You couldn’t fully wrap your hand around his hardened state, and you loved that. Stroking his length slowly but tightly, you bring your mouth just above over his tip to lick up his precum._

_“Fuck…” you hear him moan from above._

_Wanting to hear more of his verbal arousal, you rapidly flick your tongue across his tip then swirl it around his swollen head before taking all of him in your warm mouth. His hips jerked upwards, forcing you to take him deeper into your throat. A rough groan escaped him as he grabbed your hair to push you further down. You didn’t know why every guy’s reaction was to do this but you truly didn’t mind it with Vegeta. Typically, you’d slap their hand away so you could do your thing but you wanted Vegeta to push you to your limits, challenge you, and make you serve his every desire, possibly in a naughty maid outfit. You made a mental note to ask him later if he’s into roleplay._

_You let him face fuck you until tears were threatening to spill from your eyes. You hollow your cheeks and tightened your lips around him, the stricken sensation forcing him to rut into you more and more. You wanted to tell him to stop but at the same time, you loved that he was relentlessly fucking you. In a way he was still dominating you as he held your head down while his hips snapped up into you, leaving no room for your objection as if you wanted to._

_Vegeta loved his view from above. Seeing his large cock disappear into you, watching your throat bob with every thrust, your willingness to let him roughen you up, all of it made him harder and harder. And the combined look of worry and excitement on your face made him want to face fuck you forever. He wanted you to give up complete control for him and only him. Relishing in the flustered redness on your cheeks and the saliva dripping from the sloppiness, it reminded him of his own blissful yet chaotic finish._

_Experimentally, you moaned loud, sending vibrations all throughout his groin. You looked up at him with hooded eyes, locking onto his lustful gaze. You took one of your hands to squeeze your breast and brought the other between your legs to circle laps around your clit. Drenched by his domination, you could already feel your sensitive bud swelling more and more. You moan onto his cock louder and longer, forcing Vegeta to grab a fistful of your hair for leverage as he started pistoning his hips into you._

_You’ve never been more thankful for your near non-existent gag reflex. As you furiously rubbed against your sex, you felt warm energy building in the area just below your belly button. Little whimpers escaped you and your brows furrowed to the massive amount of pleasure. Everything about this scene made you ache with need. You were so close. You wondered how Vegeta could still be penetrating your mind with overpowering sensations without actually being inside of you. He truly had you under his control._

_Vegeta was close. He felt his abdomen tighten and his legs stiffen, indicating that he was ready for release. He wanted you to swallow him whole, but as soon as he saw the expression on your face he released his grip from your hair as if he’d just been burned. In fear of pushing you too far, his own facial expression spoke worry and apprehension._

_You quickly analyzed that he probably thought he was hurting you, knowing that you were feeling more pleasure than the pain you quickly took his wrist and placed it back to where you both wanted it to be and sank down onto his length. Bobbing your head up and down, you tried to envelop the entirety of his manhood as far down as you could, letting him know that you could take it, and more importantly, that you wanted to._

_Vegeta could not believe what he was seeing. Not only was he not hurting you, but it also seemed that you were enjoying the aggressiveness. Your eyes, still locked onto his, let him know that it was okay to continue. As soon as it registered to him that you wanted this, it didn’t take long for his hips to move on their own accord. He quickly regained his previous rhythm, pumping in and out of you with more urgency than before._

_Once you saw Vegeta relax into the moment again, you brought your hand back to continue building your own impending climax. Vegeta’s grip on you was more tender than before but his hips were unyielding in their efforts, sending him back to the peak of his pleasure._

_“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum!” He roared before deeply smashing his cock into for a few more strokes._

_Following with your own wave of pleasure, his hot seed shooting down your throat triggered your own orgasm. Your hips bucked upwards, your legs quivering. Any screams were muffled with the cock in your mouth full of cum. You were flooded from your center down with your own juices while your chin was coated with Vegeta’s. You swallowed what remained in your mouth and slowly sucked the rest of it off before releasing Vegeta’s now semi-hard cock with a hard ‘pop’ at the end._

_With both of you breathing heavily, Vegeta was the first to break the silence._

_“Are you okay?” He asked warily._

_Wiping off the drippage on your chin with the back of your hand you reply, “Yeah, why?”_

_“Well… I just – I didn’t want…” with Vegeta at a loss for words, you decide to interrupt._

_“I wasn’t getting hurt. I was fine. I liked it. A lot,” you reached over and put your hand over his forearm to give him a reassuring squeeze before continuing. “If I wasn’t comfortable or in pain I would have tried to get you to stop somehow, but I didn’t. Truly, I’m fine, ‘Geta.” Your words, as well as your genuine smile, gives him comfort._

_“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said softly._

_“I was. I am. Do you think we should come up with a safeword?”_

_“I think that’s a good idea, any word, in particular, you’d like to use?”_

_You bring your index finger to your chin, tapping on it while in thought. An excellent idea comes to your head and you give him a devious smile to which he answers back with a scowl._

_“What the fuck are you thinking now?”_

_“Let’s make our safeword ‘Kakarot!” You exclaim with as much exaggerated enthusiasm as you can._

_“Why the fuck would we use that clown’s kami-given birth name during that time?!”_

_“Exactly! It would turn you off so fast you’d have to stop!” You rationalize._

_“I’m not going to have you scream another man’s name while I’m fucking you!”_

_You burst out in laughter at his statement. His anger resided once he realized you weren’t serious and playfully yanked you upwards to lay on his chest. You let out a squeal at his quickness but continue giggling nonetheless._

_“I’m joking, but maybe ‘red’? Like in fifty shades?” You truly didn’t know what word to use. Maybe you’d forget, or even just start laughing if the word was something ridiculous._

_“Yeah, ‘red’ works.” Vegeta shifted his gaze down to you and started petting your hair._

_The way he’s playing with your hair right now screams anything but friends with benefits. He couldn’t possibly want to confine whatever you two had to just ‘fucking’ with the way he’s holding you. He isn’t detaching himself, he never did since you two started this situationship. Vegeta was sweet enough to cuddle you post-sex and that had to mean something, right? You knew you should have set boundaries beforehand but, of course, your vagina got in the way of your logic. Your mind quickly started to run through all the scenarios, overthinking and jumping to the worst cases possible._

_Without thinking, you blurt out, “When are you going to end this?”_

_“What?” Taken off guard by your question, Vegeta froze._

_“Are you going to tell me to get lost once you get your promotion? Or we just going to keep fucking until you find someone else?” Your mouth is spewing out words faster than your mind can comprehend and you fear his answers would break every piece of your heart._

_“Are you serious?”_

_Now you’re the one taken off guard by his question. “Why would I joke about that?”_

_Vegeta gently pushes you off his chest to look at you. “Why would you ask that?”_

_“What do you mean? We never really established any boundaries or what this means… for all I know you could just want and/or need a good fucking right now…” You look down, avoiding his scrutinizing glare._

_After a brief moment of silence, Vegeta finally asks, “What do you want?”_

_“What does it matter what I want?”_

_“Because your opinions and feelings matter in this, too.”_

_“I…” You take a big gulp. Deciding to be bold, you admit, “I fear I may get attached to you in a way where you’ll never be attached to me…” Tears start to form in your eyes again, and not the pleasurable kind._

_Vegeta brings his hand to your chin and lifts your head to look at him. Expecting to see a scowling face, you’re surprised to see that Vegeta is giving you a small smile._

_“Look, [Y/N]...” ‘Oh shit, here it comes. I just had to fucking ruin it with my mouth,’ you think to yourself._

_“You know I’m no good at feelings and expressing my emotions. I don’t always say the right things and I don’t always do what people want me to. With that being said, whatever ‘this’ is, I like it. I don’t know where this is going but I don’t think we need to complicate it. But ‘this’, I like it and I like it with you.”_

_You return the smile, relieved to hear that Vegeta isn’t straight-up rejecting you. You’re at a loss for words but all you can feel is happiness and relief. You launch yourself at him and give him a tender, passionate kiss free of ill-intent. Vegeta was surprised at your reaction but he took that as acceptance and agreement. He kissed you back deeply, and you two laid there together giving each other playful kisses until it was time to head out for work._

_End of flashback_

“So I’m assuming that dick is the reason you’re so distracted today?” Chichi randomly asks from across the table. She was just talking about how she wanted a dog. 

Almost spitting out your coffee at her comment, “Chichi! What the fuck?! You can’t say shit like that while someone is gulping down liquids!” You yell back while slapping your chest to relieve the heavy coughing. 

Laughing at your reaction, Chichi waves you off. “Oh, shut it, you’ve been in a daze this whole time. I know when you’re thinking about something else, _or someone else,_ ” she playfully suggests.

You roll your eyes at your best friend and giggle. “Yeah, after our talk things have gotten much better, and I actually think… he wants to be more?” You bite your lip nervously, waiting for Chichi’s skeptical opinion.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well… this morning we were talking and I asked him if this was just physical.”

“That’s good, at least you put that boundary out there. What’d he say?”

“He said he likes ‘whatever we are’ and he wants to continue doing what we’re doing.”

Chichi’s face deadpans and you know the criticism is coming. “That’s vague as hell.” 

“Well he did say he’s not good at expressing feelings, you know that. So that just means there are some feelings he doesn’t know how to express, right?” You try to defend.

“No. If he likes you he needs to just fucking say it and be a man about it. You’re going to get hurt if you get your hopes up misinterpreting what he said,” she said seriously. She was right, though.

“Yeah, I guess I should ask for more confirmation. I don’t think I could handle a broken heart from Vegeta, honestly,” you sadly let out a long sigh. You were just so happy that he didn’t want to end things right away or after the promotion that you didn’t take into account what he was actually saying or wanted.

Chichi brought her hand to gingerly rub your back, “[Y/N], it’s okay. Remember, just talk to him. And even if he doesn’t want anything out of it, it’s his loss. And we’ll all be here for you.”

“Thanks, Chi,” you gave her a small smile while you two waited for Vegeta and Goku to come back from picking up lunch.

  
  


\----

  
  


_Meanwhile with Vegeta_

“So… are you and [Y/N] boyfriend-girlfriend now or what?” Goku asks Vegeta while stuffing his face with fries. 

“None of your fucking business, Kakarot,” Vegeta responds.

“Technically it is. She’s basically my sister and I have to know if you’re treatin’ her right, ‘Geets,” Goku playfully says while pointing a fry at him.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he responds curtly. 

“Why? Because you plannin’ to marry her, aren’t ya?” Goku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and giggled like a child with a secret.

“Shut up, you clown!” Vegeta gripped the bag of food tighter, annoyed with his friend’s persistence. 

“There’s nothing worth knowing.”

Vegeta didn’t see Goku’s confused expression at his last statement. Last Goku heard, you were telling Chichi about “progress” and that you and Vegeta might have something. He just chalked it up to Vegeta not wanting his privacy invaded, so he left the subject alone but it did leave him feeling concerned for you. He didn’t want one of his best friends getting hurt just because Vegeta couldn’t commit to someone everyone knew he wanted. As they walked back to him and Chichi’s apartment, he thought about whether he should tell Chichi what Vegeta said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcomed!


	12. I'm yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry, it's been more than a week, (I feel like I'm profusely apologizing for a lot of things lately), you know, holidays and all lol. I get a vacation from work so hopefully, I can upload more chapters for you all!

“Where did you say we were going again?” You asked while putting the last of your clothes in your suitcase. 

“Are you incapable of listening? We’re going to a snow resort,” Vegeta irritably says from the bathroom. You roll your eyes at his agitation. For some reason, he’s been a little distant since you two hung out with Chichi and Goku last weekend. He went back to sleeping in his own apartment after the agreed upon week, but he’s been over every day since, so it’s kind of like he never left. 

Conversations were cut short and each time you two had fucked, it seems more like that’s all it was: a casual fuck. He seemed less and less enthusiastic about it all. You weren’t sure where it changed but he went from being tender and comforting to cold and detached. It started with him kissing you less, to making less eye contact, to straight-up just leaving after. Sure the sex was still great but you tried not to let it get to you, thinking you brought your hopes up just for them to be crushed. Maybe Chichi was right, after all, maybe Vegeta didn’t really mean anything more and you just overshot your shot. You sighed to yourself, saddened at your current prospects.  _ I really should’ve gotten myself into this, but too fucking late now. _

“Kakarot and his harpy will be here in 5 minutes,” he reminds you while he sets his things by the door.

Each year, his company takes the employees to a snow resort where they’re the biggest benefactors to keeping the national forest the resort it’s located in protected. When he first mentioned to you that each employee was allowed to bring and plus-one, you were ecstatic. The thought of spending time with Vegeta outside the city, in the snow, had you daydreaming romantic scenarios of you two cuddling and drinking hot cocoa. But that quickly faded once Vegeta started talking about how much he wasn’t looking forward to this trip. He ranted more and more as the day came closer about how much he hates spending more time with his coworkers than he has to. But you had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

You were also nervous once you found out Zarbon was going. After a little liquid courage one day, you confided in Chichi. As understanding as always, she vowed to not mention anything to anyone and wouldn’t leave your side unless Vegeta was with you. You wanted to tell Goku, but you honestly just didn’t want to start more conflict in that already tense group. You had an inkling Chichi may have mentioned something to Goku since he offered to pick you and Vegeta up so you can arrive together and get first dibs to the cabin rooms. But you can never know unless stated otherwise.

“Ready!” You pat your suitcase and lift it up to bring it next to Vegeta’s. When you look up at him he merely nods and looks back down at his phone.

“Wow, are you going to be this talkative the whole weekend?” You sarcastically comment.

“If you’re lucky,” he says robotically without looking up from his phone. 

You roll your eyes and huff in annoyance, “I wonder who’s dumb enough to believe we’re together if you won’t even speak to me like I matter.” 

Before he could give his own snarky response, he receives a message from Goku saying they’re outside. “They’re here, let’s go.” He takes his suitcase and quickly leaves the apartment. You follow despite wanting to be further away from him than ever. But at the same time, you still wanted to be held by him.  _ Ugh! I hate this! _

  
  


\----

  
  


To say the car ride was awkward would be an understatement. One whole hour of silence between you and Vegeta had gone by, and you had four more hours to go. Mentally smashing your face into the headrest, you’re at least glad Goku and Chichi were there to ease your anxiety.

Chichi could definitely tell there was some weird tension between the two of you. She didn’t want to be right in her cautiousness but it’s leaning more on her side than yours. Vegeta’s body language isn’t even how it used to be. He typically always sat close to you to where you were inches away, or he’d at least face you when you were speaking. Now he just wasn’t even paying any attention to you, as if you were some fucking random person he was stuck with. 

This angered Chichi.  _ How fucking dare he _ , she thought to herself. You were getting hurt whether you’d like to admit it or not and Chichi was not going to stand by and watch it happen. She smirked to herself after formulating a plan to gauge whether or not Vegeta actually had feelings for you. Scrolling through her social media feed, she pulls up a random guy she found.

“Do you think he’s hot?” She asks, breaking the deathly silence while holding her phone towards you from the passenger seat, but angled just enough so that Vegeta could also see.

“Mmm, he’s okay I guess. I don’t think he’s really my type,” you say while shrugging your shoulders.

Chichi looks over to Vegeta, he’s not even looking and he didn’t even move.  _ No reaction, okay. Got to kick up a notch. _ She scrolls for a few photos until she lands on a guy you knew she’d like.  _ Bingo. _ She picked him mainly because he semi-resembled Vegeta. Strong jawline, straight nose, full lips, piercing eyes, with a bad boy vibe.

“What about this guy? Would you bang him?” She shows you her phone again and this time she sees Vegeta peak from the corner of his eyes.

“Damn, he’s pretty hot!” You take Chichi’s phone to stalk his profile, unaware that Vegeta is watching your every move.

Goku gives Chichi a confused expression and she responds with her ‘Don’t ask, I’ll tell you later’ look. He just shrugs, letting his lady do whatever she was planning.

“He’s totally your type! I used to work with him at my old law firm. I hear he’s single,” Chichi casually throws in.

“You don’t say...” You comment without looking up from your phone.

“In case you forgot, you’re not supposed to be ogling other men,” Vegeta snaps from beside you. You looked up ready to chew him out but Chichi beat you to it.

“Oh relax, as long as she’s not doing it in front of people who don’t know about the arrangement she’s allowed to,” she narrows her eyes at him, ready to slap him no matter the answer.  _ Got him, so he does get jealous. _

Vegeta scoffs and crosses his arms, looking away towards the window. His usual scowl deepens and you’re not sure why he’s so angry.  _ It’s just a photo, _ you think to yourself as you hand the phone back to Chichi.

“When this whole thing is over, I say you hit him up,” Chichi sprinkles in. 

“Yeah, maybe,” you nonchalantly agree. While you go back to looking at the views from your side, Vegeta is clenching his fists. The subtle action doesn’t go unnoticed by Chichi or Goku, and Chichi concludes he’s at least somewhat sensitive about the mention of you dating other men.  _ I guess we can always find out more, _ she mischievously thinks to herself,  _ I should ask Bulma and 18 for help.  _ She creates a group chat with the three of them, formulating plans on how to get Vegeta to admit he has feelings for you.

  
  


\----

  
  


“Wow! This is beautiful!” You excitedly run out of the car to jump into the snow. “Ha-ha!!” You screamed as you plopped into a deep hole of snow. Chichi runs after you, creating a crater similar in size next to yours. Like little kids, you two start forming snowballs to start throwing at each other.

Goku laughs seeing his best friends’ antics, “What do ya say, ‘Geets? Snowball fight?” 

“I’m not here to play games, Kakarot,” Vegeta responds, annoyed at the childish scene unfolding before him.

“Suit yourself,” Goku shrugs and starts jogging towards you two, “Watch out!” He screams as he launches two snowballs towards you and Chichi. 

Vegeta rolls his eyes and thinks to himself,  _ am I the only one here for business?  _ As he starts to put the bags down and close the trunk, he feels a hard splatter of coldness hit the back of his head. All three of you pause, not knowing what Vegeta would do. He oddly hated getting his hair wet.

Slowly but intensely he turned around, hunched over, fists clenched, eyes closed. “Who. Threw. That.” It didn’t come out so much a question as much as a threat. His eyes snapped open scanning the three of you. 

Goku chuckled nervously. “Sorry, Vegeta, I was aiming for [Y/N].”

Vegeta let out a deep breath, shook his head, and turned around to close the trunk.  _ Why is he in such a shit mood? Fuck this, _ you think yourself as you start forming a ball. Goku sees your determined glare set on Vegeta’s head like it was a target.

“Wait, [Y/N], maybe it’s not such a good id–”

Before he could finish his thought, you launched your snowball straight to Vegeta’s head. What you didn’t anticipate was Vegeta turning around a split second before the ball collided with the back of his head. It instead smashed him in the face.

Goku and Chichi were fighting a fit of giggles seeing the snow practically melting off Vegeta’s face.  _ Ooo, he must be pissed. _ With an accomplished smirk, you put your hands on your hips, waiting for Vegeta to make the next move. When you don’t see him move, you furrow your brows in irritation. You turn around to Chichi and Goku, “Looks like ‘Geta doesn’t want to play today, what a party poo–Ah!” you’re interrupted by a heavy force tackling you into the snow.

Shaking your head to free yourself from the mini avalanche on your face, you look up to see that Vegeta’s responsible for your untimely tumble. 

“Is that how you want to play, Woman?” He warns you from above. Despite his menacing tone, his smirk lets you know that he’s ready to play.

“Bring it on, badman.” You plant your feet flat on the ground and thrust your hips upwards with as much force as you can muster. Caught on guard, Vegeta flies off and lands face-first into the snow. If there was one thing Vegeta hated more than being caught off guard, it was his “badman” nickname. You knew it brought him embarrassment to no end, and that’s exactly why you mentioned it. He needed to let loose a little, and what better way to do that than to stir emotions,  _ oh, he hates that. _ And with that, Vegeta got ready to launch a barrage of snowballs in your direction.

  
  


\----

  
  


The four of you spent an hour playing in the snow before anyone else arrived. You all went inside once you couldn’t feel your toes anymore. Luckily, you and Vegeta’s room was right next to Chichi and Goku’s. 

You plopped onto your shared bed for the weekend and let out an exhausted yawn. It wasn’t as comfortable as yours and the pillows were a little flat, but it’ll do. 

“Don’t fall asleep before dinner,” Vegeta calls out from the bathroom.

“I won’t!”  _ Ugh, why did I have to like someone so bossy? _

You get up to change into more comfortable, less bulky clothes since everyone would be dining indoors anyway. Upon removing your t-shirt and pants, leaving you in just your bra and underwear, you feel cold hands around your waist. 

“Ah! Vegeta! Your hands are too cold!” You shimmy away, trying to get out of his freezing grasp but when you look over at him you audibly gulp. He’s solely in a towel, his upper body on display for you to drool over. 

Vegeta smirks knowing you’re instantly aroused. He steps closer to you and brings both of his large hands to cup your ass, bringing you closer to him. Somehow you always get turned on by his scent, something about the way he smells, it’s just so damn appetizing. 

He kisses you briefly but deeply before whispering to your ear, “let me warm them up then.” You’re not sure what he means until you feel his hand above your warm center, sliding up and down your length through your underwear. 

“Mmm…” your head tilts back and your hips move closer to his hand. Vegeta takes this as a hint that you want more contact. He moves his mouth to your neck, sucking and biting with intense fervor. As he continues to leave bruises, he slips his hand inside your thong and starts coating his fingers in your wetness.

Vegeta wasn’t sure what came over him but he wanted to mark you up. He wanted you to wear his work. He wanted people to know that wherever you two walked, they’d know those marks were his, therefore, you were his. He’d been trying to distance himself a little, not wanting to deal with the feelings that were stirring inside, but who was he kidding? In reality, he didn’t want to hurt you. He always ended up hurting people, and he didn’t want to hurt you. You were the one person he couldn’t lose, and if this blew up in his face he didn’t know if he’d let anyone else in. His walls would be built so strongly it would take a truly formidable force to tear them down.

There wasn’t anything he could do anymore, he loved pleasing you and he wanted to please you forever. You were already past his walls whether he’d like to admit it or not, not even Bulma had made it this far into his heart. He felt warmth and peace around you, and it truly scared the shit out of him. Even though he felt this way, he wasn’t sure how to form into words exactly how he felt. He just knew he needed you to know somehow, especially after hearing your interest in that blasted harpy’s coworker. No, that man couldn’t have you, no one could. Because in Vegeta’s mind, you were already his.

He slipped a digit into you, then two, groaning at the immense wetness. He brings his lips to yours in a desperate kiss. Moaning into his mouth, you were longing for his kiss all day. You hated how much he made you so hopelessly his. 

Pulling away from you, he lifts you up. Your arms and legs wrap around him automatically, and you pull him into another frantic kiss. You hated and loved that he could make you forget the world. Whenever he was near, it was just the two of you. You didn’t think about your problems, all you cared about was Vegeta and what you two were sharing at the moment. 

He brought you to the bed, his mouth never leaving yours as he began to rid you of your clothing. Your hands started to wander, trying to undo his towel but he quickly grabbed your wrists with his hands and pinned them above your head. He smirked against your mouth, amused by your efforts, but he was in control.

Trailing kisses from your collarbone to your ear he whispers, “get on all fours,” before releasing your wrists. You quickly comply, purposely grinding your ass onto his groin. You flash him a wicked grin from over your shoulder, knowing that’ll get you in trouble.

“Dirty slut,” he mutters before unleashing his hardened member. He strokes himself a few times, squeezing his cock to rub his precum along the length of your sex. 

“Mmm… Vegeta please…” you moan, pressing your face against cold sheets hoping to find relief from the heat emanating from your body. You arch your back and back yourself further into him. 

Without hesitation, Vegeta aligns himself with your entrance and stretches you. You both moan at the sensation. He’s not in a rush as his hips set a steady pace, knowing consistent rhythms seem to get you off faster. But apparently, you weren’t in the mood for steady.

“Vegeta… faster,” you breathe out, still lost in the sensation.

You gasp, feeling a tight grip on your grips while Vegeta increases his speed little by little. Hearing you moan his name did something to Vegeta that no woman he has bed has ever done before. Just the thought of you screaming another man’s name in pleasure angered him, and he was determined to fuck you so thoroughly that you’d only remember his name. With more aggression, he slams into you harder and harder. He brings one hand to your shoulder while the other still has a firm grip on your hips, using your body to his full desire. 

“Fuck! Vegeta!” The only sounds in the room are skin slapping and you screaming his name over and over again, relishing in the way he’s dominating your body. He quickly learned ass up, face down was your favorite position, and he’s taking it to the next level. While thrusting deeper and harder, he takes both your arms and folds them behind your back, putting you in true submission. 

“Who owns this pussy?” He demandingly questions above you, adding an ass slap for good measure.

“You!” You scream knowing your climax is building. Your inner walls are pulsating more intensely around his cock and you’re not sure how long you could hold it back.

“That’s right, it’s fucking mine,” Vegeta groans feeling you squeeze him and he’s on track to his own orgasm. “Say it’s fucking mine!”

“It’s yours!”

“Say you’re mine!” 

Your eyes snap open, not sure what the intent behind his words was but you didn’t have much time to think about it as you scream when he bites the side of your neck. He’s hovering above you now at a different angle, hitting just the right spot for your orgasm to rip through. 

“Say you’re fucking mine,” he huskily growls in your ear.

“I’m yours!” It’s his deep voice that triggers your release and it reverberates all throughout your body. Vegeta follows soon after, grunting and groaning as he empties his load inside you. 

You’re both a panting mess, but you’re still thinking about Vegeta’s claim on you. He’s never said anything like that before, so now you’re even more confused, especially with his detached behavior. With Chichi in your head telling you not to get your hopes up, you conclude that it was a spur in the moment thing even though every word on your end was sincere. 

“I need to pee,” are the first words from either of you. Vegeta slowly exits you and untangles your arms. You walk to the bathroom to wash yourself off and gather your thoughts.

_ She didn’t say anything, she must not have meant it outside the bedroom, _ Vegeta thinks. He facepalms himself at the idiocy of staking his claim on you during sex. Believing that you didn’t want to be fully claimed, especially by him, he decides he’s no longer going to initiate these ‘romantic’ gestures you point out in movies. But what Vegeta was completely oblivious to, was a confused you in the bathroom begging him to make a more obvious move. 

The beeping of your cellphone snaps Vegeta out of his thoughts. He looks over thinking it’s his phone but seeing the message banner he jaw drops. He’s seething, an unknown number asking you out?!

**_Random number:_** _Hey, my name’s Tarble. Chichi gave me your number and said we should meet :)_

Oh hell no. That blasted harpy, _how dare she?!_ You were his and he was going make sure the whole damn world fucking knew it, even if he, himself, didn’t fully accept it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Vegeta and Tarble are not related lol
> 
> *evil villain laugh*


	13. Badman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope everyone had a nice holiday break. Thank you again to everyone's who hanging in there with me! I really liked this chapter and I love writing Chichi as an actual person and not a total raging bitch lol. Enjoy 😊

From your room, you hear some jazzy music playing while smelling the deliciousness waiting for you in the common area.  _ Mmm, I think I smell mac n’ cheese.  _ You finished touching up your makeup from your disheveled appearance. Turns out fucking face down, ass up meant your makeup would smear everywhere.  _ Mental note, do not rub your face all over the bed with makeup on. _

You get up and open the bathroom door but instead of a view of the bedroom, you’re met with a colossally toned chest. As you look up, you see Vegeta, scowling as usual, but his face softens after seeing your appearance. At first, it looks like he’s staring a bug on your face but he quickly regains his unamused expression. 

Clearing his throat, he stutters before quietly muttering, “you… uh… you look… nice.” He looks away from you and you see the faintest of pink spreading across his cheeks.  _ Awh, he’s so cute when he blushes. _

“Still difficult for you to give a compliment I see,” you tease, “but thank you. I wanted to make an impression since we’re going to see a lot of new people tonight,” you say before twirling around in your grey winter dress.

Vegeta loved seeing your eyes light up and the smallest of things. It brought him a fluttering feeling in his stomach seeing you so happy after just getting glammed up (although he preferred your natural look). A small smile tugged at his lips and he wonders,  _ would she be this happy, or even happier, with me? _

“We better get going if we want to eat something before Kakarot scarfs down the whole venue,” he walks past you to fix up his hair in the mirror.

You bark out a laugh knowing Goku is the definition of a human vacuum. As you zipped up your black boots to complete your outfit, you start looking around for your phone.  _ I thought I left it by the nightstand… _

“Vegeta! Have you seen my phone?” You ask while throwing the pillows all over the room. 

Vegeta froze as he recalled putting your phone in his pocket so you wouldn’t see the text from this ‘Tarble’ imbecile right away. Quickly, he shut the bathroom lights and put on his jacket.

“I haven’t seen it,” he lied, “but we should get going, it’s dinner anyways you probably won’t be needing it,” he gets out before heading towards the door.

“Why are you in such a hurry? I’m sure Goku isn’t even–”

“Woman, I like to be early, let’s go,” Vegeta interrupts while motioning for you to walk through the door.

“Fine, but you better not complain about me talking too much,” you concede before taking Vegeta’s hand. 

With the roll of his eyes, Vegeta rushes you out the door and into the festivities, ignoring the guilt buzzing in his pocket.

  
  


\----

  
  


“And that’s how he got his ‘Badman’ nickname!” 

The crowd around you roared in laughter and applause. After a few drinks, you finally got Vegeta loose and he didn’t completely erupt in anger when you called him ‘Badman.’ Out of curiosity, his coworkers naturally asked about the origin of his informal title. Little did they know Vegeta had a phase where he wore tons of bright colors and behold the infamous, pink ‘Badman’ shirt he relentlessly was teased for.

“Oh, man! Do you still have the shirt? We need to see it again!” Goku cried out as he wiped a tear from laughing so hard.

“Shut it, you clown! I still stand by my decision, no one could have rocked that shirt better than I could,” Vegeta said, holding his chin high and crossing his arms in defense. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I always liked it,” you winked at your fake-real lover before kissing him affectionately on the cheek, causing him to blush profusely.

“Damn, Vegeta, where can I get a lady like yours?” A new coworker of Vegeta’s comments from beside you two. 

You both look to him in confusion waiting for him to clarify. Catching onto your confused faces, he continues, “I mean, clearly has a sense of humor and if she can deal with you she’s obviously sent from heaven.” The men around him chuckle and agree knowing that Vegeta is not the easiest person to deal with. 

“Or from hell,” Vegeta mutters under his breath. You turn to slap his arm in retaliation when you see his playful smirk. You loved the look on his face at the moment, it wasn’t his usual scowl, and it wasn’t a face full of shock. He was in the moment, paying no attention to anyone but you with an adoring gaze sprinkled with the utmost sense of endearment you think you’ve ever seen from him. Returning the loving expression, you felt the room silence and everyone fade away. Having a moment of his own, Vegeta internally responded to his coworker,  _ impossible, you can’t find anyone like her. _

After a few moments of bliss, a boast of laughter from other drunk co-workers interrupts your nonverbal conversation with Vegeta and you two shly look away from one another with a hint of pink on both your cheeks. As if your body was acting without your permission, your hand takes Vegeta’s and you intertwine your fingers with his. It just felt right. 

He looks up in surprise. You offer him a warm smile, hoping he doesn’t jerk away from you, especially in front of everybody. Unexpectedly, he tugs your hand towards him and brings you to sit on his lap. You’re not sure if he’s pretending, but this didn’t feel ingenuine. Vegeta then lets go of your hand and wraps his arms around you, giving you a short but sweet kiss on your shoulder.

__

Chichi is loving what she sees, two people unabashedly showing their affection for one another through what words can’t communicate.  _ If only he just admitted that he’s been in love with her since forever, things would be perfect. _ Chichi’s thoughts are interrupted as Goku comes back to the table with yet another plate of food.  _ Where the hell does he store everything? This is why our grocery budget is so damn high, _ she thinks. __

“So guesh wha’ I jus’ heard,” Goku says from out of the blue with a mouth full of rice.

Barely understanding what her boyfriend was saying, Chichi shook her head disapprovingly. “Honey, how many times have I told you? Please finish chewing before speaking,” she scolded before closing her eyes in shame.

“Sorry, Chi,” Goku apologized after wiping his mouth clean. Everyone always wondered how Chichi tolerated his lack of etiquette.  _ ‘Maybe it’s the sex,’  _ Bulma would always joke.

“Guess what I just heard,” he repeated more clearly.

“What?”

“So Frieza, Beerus, and Whis were talking, and I overheard them complimenting the positive change in Vegeta. They’re liking his new display of participation and openness while berating Zarbon’s immaturity and alcoholism,” Goku gestured towards a very drunk Zarbon hitting on the catering staff.

“Oh, that’s good! Right? Well, not Zarbon, fuck that guy,” Chichi said, scowling in his direction, “but that’s good about Vegeta, right?”

“Yeah, it’s great! I think it’s really putting him on the frontlines for the promotion. Especially since we’re getting a lot more female clients, I don’t think they want someone like Zarbon around them.”

Chichi couldn’t agree more. She took the time to look back at you and Vegeta, smiling still seeing you two in the same position as before. But she frowned as she thought about the plan devised by her, 18 and Bulma. Tapping on her fingers on her chin, she looked over to her partner devouring more dessert. She thought about confessing her plans to Goku but figured it’d be unwise due to his inability to keep his mouth shut for the sake of secrecy (or food). 

Mission ‘Get Vegeta to admit his feelings’ was in full effect. Chichi looked over to where you and Vegeta were previously sitting but to her surprise, she saw that you both moved to the dancefloor. Chichi took out her phone and snapped a photo of the sweet moment to send to 18 and Bulma.  _ Excellent. _

  
  


_ With you and Vegeta…  _

  
  


“This is weird. You don’t dance. Ever. Who are you and what have you done with Vegeta?” You suspiciously eyed your badman while you two were slow dancing to the jazzy music.

“Why can’t I just choose to do something without you questioning me?” Vegeta replies with a hint of annoyance in his voice. You’re actually very surprised that neither of you tripped over the other yet while you two swayed across the floor.  _ Apparently he can dance, he just doesn’t. _

“Because I’ve never seen you dance.” Your arms are around his neck while his hands fit snugly around your waist. You didn’t want to stop, loving the feeling of this intimate moment but you were confused at his random acts of closeness.

“I dance, you’ve just never been around to see it,” he bluntly states, remembering that his mother was the one who taught him how to dance, something about needing to impress women in the future. 

In truth, he wanted to show everyone oogling you tonight who you belonged to, no matter how barbaric that sounded. Of course, it started with this invasive Tarble character, then it amplified when he heard two men talking about how your dress hugged your ‘delicious’ curves. And more when he saw other men shamelessly drinking up your figure. He growled internally remembering those animals.  _ Couldn’t they control their fucking desires?! _

“Whoever taught you must’ve been a hell of a teacher to deal with your irritable ass,” you tease while leaning your head against his chest. All you received in response was a grunt, and you couldn’t help but smile feeling so safe in his strong arms. You’ve never felt so at home, at ease. These were the arms you wanted to come home to every day and wake up wrapped in just to experience it all over again. 

“Hey ‘Geta?” You ask without lifting your head.

“Hmm?”

“I like dancing with you, it’s nice.”

“I like dancing with you too.” He gives you a small kiss and the top of your head while his arms slightly tightened around you. 

Maybe it’s the buzz talking, but you wanted to believe that even if it was just for tonight Vegeta shared mutual feelings. Not wanting to ruin the moment with your overthinking, you smiled to yourself and tried to stay optimistic. You two continued dancing for a few minutes in comfortable silence before mingling a little more.

  
  


\----

  
  


“Do you want anything from the bar?” Vegeta asks while pulling out your chair for you.

“One old fashioned please!” You respond as you take your seat. Vegeta heads over to the bar to order drinks for the both of you while you chatted with Chichi. 

“I see you two are getting along  _ quite well, _ ” Chichi says with a knowing smirk.

“He’s being very sweet tonight, which is odd considering where we are, who we’re with, and because, well, it’s Vegeta,” you chuckle.

“I agree, he’s not this affectionate towards anyone or anything, ever. But I did get a cute photo of you two!” Chichi excitedly showed you the photo she took of you two dancing and your smile couldn’t get any bigger. You and Vegeta looked like a real couple. You two didn’t have many photos together but this one you’d definitely cherish forever.

“Can you send this to me?”

“Already sent!”

“Good! Just have to find my phone, I lost it somewhere in the room. I swear I –”

  
  


“Uhh… girl, you’re not going to like this,” Chichi interrupts you while she hesitantly lifts a finger to point towards the bar.

You turn around, but your expression immediately turns from confusion to straight-up rage. Your jaw drops at the sight of a woman with her hands around Vegeta’s neck and his hands hovering over her waist! Her fucking waist! He’s not even pushing her away! His eyes are darted down straight to her huge fucking tits. They were nice tits but that’s not the fucking point! You’re supposed to be a couple in front of these people and he’s caught like this?!

“Uh… you’re not going to make a scene are you?” Chichi whispers from behind you.

“No. Of course not.” You say calmly before standing up and walking straight towards the scene.

“Oh, fuck,” was all you heard before the noises around you dissipated and all you could focus on was the non-couple in front of you. 

The sound of heels clicking coming closer forced Vegeta to look in its direction and his eyes immediately widened.  _ Fuck! This isn’t what it looks like! _ He tried getting the woman off more forcefully this time but she just wouldn’t let go.

“Get off me, you wench!” He whisper-screams while grabbing her forearms to escape her tight grip. 

Just as the woman was about to open her foul mouth, you walk up to them both. The pure look of rage is enough to make the woman take a step back, but she still refused to back down. Unsure of what to do now, Vegeta turns to you to explain but he doesn’t get a word out because you roughly grabbed his face to give him a soul-crushing kiss. It’s sloppy, but it’s full of desire and need. You force your tongue into his mouth to dance with his. Vegeta, completely forgetting his prior issues, grabs at your body while deepening the kiss. 

After a few seconds, you abruptly break away. Again, Vegeta doesn’t have time to think before he feels a sting across his cheek.  _ Did she just slap me? _ He slowly brings his hand up to his face in shock. He’s so confused by everything happening, he just freezes, unable to think.

“That’s a reminder of who you’re dating,” you say to him before turning to the woman. “Do better.” 

You swiftly turned around and walked away from both of them and to your room. Once you get inside you finally let out a long breath and tears start streaming down your cheeks. Seeing them two reminded you of Yamcha hanging around all types of women without setting boundaries. Vegeta’s not Yamcha, but man, were men incapable of telling women to back up? But then you remembered you weren’t officially dating either of them. You sigh sadly and hear a knock on the door and you look through the peephole. It’s only Chichi, so you decide to open the door. 

“I brought cake and champagne,” she says while holding up both treats. Chichi always knew what to do to make you feel better. You smile and step aside to let her in. She let you know that Vegeta will be sleeping in Goku’s room while she sleeps in yours. 

“Let’s watch a horror movie and eat til we fall asleep,” she offers you a warm smile and you nod in agreement. 

“I love you, Chi,” you walk over to her to give her a hug. 

“I love you, too,” she hugs you tighter. 

You both get ready for bed and put on a random horror movie you both have never seen, internally hoping you could fall asleep without the thoughts of Vegeta invading your dreams tonight.


	14. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So this chapter, may or may not reveal some things lol. I've got an emotional roller coaster planned and I hope I can emulate angst and romance throughout the rest of this fic! I'd say we're about halfway through the story. Enjoy this chapter! 😊

The next morning you woke up with heavy, crusty eyes. Unfortunately, you tossed and turned the entire night, the thought of Vegeta and that woman haunting you even in your dreams. As if you weren’t overthinking enough, Yamcha’s meta-physical, promiscuous ass was there to mock you too. Poor Chichi didn’t sleep a wink either, with her rubbing your back every time she heard you sniffle, to getting you a glass of water every couple hours or so to calm your nerves.

“Do you think they know each other  _ like that _ ?” You ask while applying eye cream to decrease the puffiness. 

“I don’t think so, but there’s only one way to know…” Chichi says as she puts on her beige knit sweater.

“I know I’m supposed to still be putting on a show but after last night, which I’m sure everyone saw, I don’t know how to even look at him without wanting to punch him,” you growl out while clenching your fists.

Chichi visibly cringes at your anger and walks up to you with a nervous smile. “Okay, how about this: both of you stick with Goku and me, that way you don’t necessarily have to talk to him but you’re still near him. But  _ not _ within punching distance.” You shrugged your shoulders thinking it wasn’t a bad suggestion, really, so you agreed. 

“Let me update Goku,” Chichi takes out her phone and sends a text to Goku. “They should be here in soon.”

“Okay, I still have to find my damn phone. I swear I thought I left it by the nightstand,” you were already irritable from the lack of sleep and your missing technology only added to it. 

“Want me to call it?”

“Yes, please.”

“It’s ringing…” Chichi confirms.

“ _ Hiya, Chi!” _

“Goku??” Chichi looks up at you confused and you return the expression. “Why do you have [Y/N]’s phone?” 

“ _ Oh, I think Veg–”  _ Chichi hears screaming and a bit of ruckus in the background. She assumed Vegeta and Goku were scrapping over the damn phone. Rolling her eyes, she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

“ _ Woman–I mean, Chichi… I accidentally took [Y/N]’s instead of mine yesterday, _ ” Vegeta says from the other line. Chichi sensed some type of hesitation but believed his reasoning anyway.

“Okay. I’ll tell her that you have it,” before Chichi was about to end the call until she heard a desperate cry.

“ _ Wait! _ ”

“Yes...?”

“ _ Is she… okay? _ ” Chichi could hear the concern in his voice and she felt a little bad for him. Maybe it wasn’t what it looked like but he needed to tell you that himself. 

“You can ask her when you see her,” she responded curtly. After a few seconds of silence, Vegeta let her know they’re on their way. 

“Apparently, Vegeta accidentally took your phone.”

“Oh okay, odd.” You come out of the bathroom feeling a little more energetic knowing you’d have Chichi and Goku as a buffer but it still gives you immense anxiety to be around Vegeta. The idea of him totally disregarding you made you feel like shit, but hey, he never said he wanted to be your boyfriend, did he? Once again, you let yourself get your hopes up and read into everything when there was nothing to be read. It was a painful sting to your heart to accept that this is what it was; a charade, and that’s it, nothing more. At least not anymore to you.

A knock on the door interrupted your self brooding. You looked to Chichi who was giving you a crooked, empathetic smile. 

“Showtime,” you sarcastically say with jazz hands while heading towards the door.

Your hand lingers over the doorknob for a few seconds. You weren’t ready for the confrontation but you couldn’t avoid it either. After a deep breath, you swing open the large door and you’re met with the goofy smile of Goku. His smile is contagious and he never failed to make yours appear.

“Hey there,” you greet Goku wondering where Vegeta is.

“Hey! Ready for today?” 

“Not really…” you sigh sadly.

“But you got me and Cheech!” Goku pulled you into a hug you both knew you needed. Goku’s charismatic nature never ceased to make you feel better. It was one of the many reasons you loved your best friend. 

“Group hug!” Chichi said from behind you before you felt her arms wrap around both you and Goku. All three of you giggled to yourselves before hearing an all too familiar grunt.

You peak over your shoulders to confirm that it is indeed Vegeta, standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall with his infamous scowl. You rolled your eyes at his cold demeanor,  _ acting too cool as usual. _

Hesitantly, you let go of Goku and walk towards Vegeta. Goku and Chichi slightly flinch once you’re right in front of him thinking you might slap him again. Instead, you stand in front of him, chin up, and hold open your palm.

“Phone, please,” you request calmly.

Vegeta took out your phone from his pocket and handed it to you. His fingers lightly brushed your hand and you sharply inhaled from the touch. Even though you were angry at him, you hated that you still felt electricity run through you with the tiniest amount of contact.  _ Damn him. _

Regaining your composure, you start scrolling through your notifications. You see a text from an unknown number and open it up.  _ Tarble… hmm I think that’s the guy Chichi showed me yesterday... _

Not noticing what you were looking at, Vegeta was lost in his own mind as his thoughts were spiraling thinking of how to bring up yesterday’s situation. Unsure of what to do, Vegeta awkwardly shifted his weight between his feet before asking, “Can we talk in private?”

“I guess.” You put your phone away and walk towards your room while he follows closely. You tell Chichi that you’ll be okay and that you’ll just meet them downstairs and if it goes downhill you’d send her a text. She and Goku leave the two of you and Vegeta closes the door once you are both in privacy.

“So talk,” you demand while turning to face Vegeta with your arms crossed.

“Last night… the woman… she – I didn’t – we didn’t – fuck!” Vegeta let out a frustrated breath then closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose hoping to compose himself.

“You guys didn’t fuck? Is that what you’re trying to say?” You’re confused at his words, not sure what he’s even trying to say.  _ Did he like this woman but they haven’t fucked yet? _

“Yes, but I would never. I’ve turned her down MULTIPLE times. She’s not subtle in her advances, as you saw… She’s just a coworker, nothing more.” His face became a combination of seriousness and desperation. His eyes were pleading with yours for understanding, but you just didn’t want to get hurt again. 

“It’s fine, Vegeta. If you want to fuck someone else, go fuck someone else, just don’t do it while we’re pretending to be a couple, remember?” you say robotically.

“This isn’t about pretending! I just needed you to know nothing was going on!” He huffed angrily.

“Well, now I know. Why are you even this angry?” You raise your eyebrows at him as your irritation increases, partly because you haven’t had breakfast yet, but also because you knew it didn’t matter if you knew or not as long as the public eye didn’t know.

“Because! Aren’t you angry?! I’d be fucking livid if the situation was reversed!” He accidentally admitted.

“What does it matter if I’m angry, Vegeta?! It’s your reputation that gets fucked! Not mine!” Now you’re yelling just as loud as he is.

“For Kami’s sake, fuck my reputation!” He walks up to and firmly holds you by the sides of your arms before continuing.

“What do you feel for me?” He asks seriously for the first time since your situationship catching you off guard.

“Wha– what does it matter…” You look away trying to avoid his intense gaze knowing you couldn’t lie to him.

“Woman! Why do you keep saying your feelings don't matter? Of course it fucking matters!” 

You bring your arms up in between his and slap them away. “Well, what about you, huh?! What do you feel for me?!” 

“I thought it was obvious?!” He throws his hands up, exaggerating his annoyance. He wasn’t even annoyed about last night anymore, now he was yelling because you were yelling.

“Use your fucking words, Vegeta! I’m not a mind reader! I don’t know what  _ or who _ you want unless you tell me!”

“What do you want me to say to you?!”

“The fucking truth!” Your voice is reaching high volumes and you’re sure everyone outside could hear the screaming match between you two but you didn’t give two shits. 

“If you can’t even give me that, go fuck whoever you want, and I’ll go fuck whoever I want! Apparently, some guy named Tarble wants to meet, maybe I’ll go fuck him after this trip while you fuck your coworker!” As soon as those words came out of your mouth you immediately wanted to bring your hand to your face to shut yourself up. But it was already said, so you remained stoic with hands on your hips.

“You. Wouldn’t.” Vegeta’s voice was low, borderline threatening and his eyes turned darker than his normal obsidian color if that was even possible. Tarble’s name triggered the jealous rage inside Vegeta and now he was ready for the kill. 

“I would,” you bluff. 

Vegeta stared at you with the most intense look you’ve ever seen. He stepped closer to you, your noses almost touching. Determined not to back down, your eyes return the intensity, slightly narrowing at his. The swift placement of his hand under your chin surprises you though, and he takes this chance to plant his lips onto yours. 

This kiss made you absolutely fucking delirious. His hands cupped the sides of your face, keeping you close as you brought your hands to his wrists. The movement of his lips was so calculated, carefully caressing yours while maintaining control of the pace. You don’t think he’s ever kissed you this soft, but at the same time intense, and the frustrating slow teasing of his tongue made your eyes roll. Having completely forgotten about your current issues, he deepened the kiss and you couldn’t help it, you immediately ceased and submissively moaned into his mouth. But before you knew it, he pulled away, leaving you confused and out of breath. 

“That’s a reminder of who you’re dating,” he says barely above a whisper just before giving your ass a hard slap. Your brows furrowed and he knew your mind reeling back to your words from last night and watched your facial expression slowly turn into playful anger, making him smirk.  _ The audacity of this guy! _

“You asshole!” That's all you could think of to say before raising your arm to slap his chest while laughing. 

“Wait, but are you serious? Not fake-dating?” You asked, needing direct confirmation. 

“Yes, silly woman, I’m serious,” he confirms with his award-winning smirk while stroking your cheek with his thumb. A huge smile spreads across your face and you reach up to kiss him once more, reveling in the bliss of finally being able to have Vegeta in every way you wanted. You pull away, not really wanting to stop, but you knew you both had to keep up– _ make _ an appearance, you correct yourself.

“Took you long enough,” you tease, nudging your nose against his.

“We should fight more often,” he says randomly while entwining your fingers with his. 

“Why is that?”  _ Probably the makeup sex _ , you think to yourself.

“Because every time we’ve fought something good always comes out of it,” he states.  _ Oh, I’m definitely the pervert. _

“We’ve been fighting since we met,” you chuckle, thinking of all the petty arguments you and Vegeta have gotten into over the years.

“Then it’ll never get boring,” he kisses you again then starts peppering kisses all over your face and neck, causing you to giggle. 

“Want to do something for me tonight?” He mumbles through the kisses he’s leaving on your neck. 

“Anything,” you gasp out as his lips linger longer and suck harder against your skin. Bringing your hands to tangle in his hair, you pull him in closer than he already was, your hips rolling against his.

“Don’t wear anything under your dress,” he says while bringing his hands to fully cup your ass.

“Why?” You’re momentarily snapped out of your arousal wondering why he has such a request.

“Just do it,” he commands. You know you’re not going to get anywhere in this, if Vegeta wants something, Vegeta gets it. 

“Okay,” you breathe out as you nod in agreement, excited and nervous about what he has planned. You could feel him slightly smirking against your neck and you know he has something mischievous planned.  _ Damnit, what did I sign myself up for? _

The warmth on your neck suddenly retracts and you pout at the loss of contact. Vegeta chuckles seeing your cute expression and shakes his head. 

“Later,” he says before giving you a short but sweet kiss, “for now, we need to eat to have the energy for tonight.”

You two exchange one last smile before leaving the room holding hands,  _ officially _ making your debut as an actual couple. Chichi saw the glances you and Vegeta gave each other once you both walked in and somehow she felt it, you two were official. She texted 18 and Bulma:

**_Chichi:_ ** _ Abort mission! I think they’re official!!! _

**_Bulma:_ ** _ Fucking finally!  _ _ 🙌 _

**_18:_ ** _ Oh thank kami, I didn’t think this would ever end. _

**_Bulma:_ ** _ Keep us updated tho! _

**_Chichi:_ ** _ You’ll see in person, they’re acting completely different. _

Chichi is watching the two of you with cheesy smiles plastered over your faces, laughing at the dumbest things. You two weren’t as stiff or as shy as before. This time she noticed that you both were unapologetic in your affection towards one another. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen you glow over anyone, and she’s never seen Vegeta smile or laugh this much in well, ever. She’d definitely have to ask you what happened in the hotel room later. Now that you two were together, all was right in the world. What could go wrong now?

  
  


\----

_ Meanwhile with Zarbon and Frieza… _

“I thought I told you to step it up this fucking weekend you imbecile!” Frieza berated Zarbon.

“All you did was drink your sorry ass to the ground and let Vegeta gain appraisal from those you were supposed to impress! How the fuck is it going to look now if I give it to you over him?! The woman I paid to interfere couldn’t even save your fucking ass!”

“I’m sorry, sir… It–it won’t happen again,” Zarbon rubbed his temples due to his hangover, the screams of Frieza making his migraine worse.

  
“You’re just going to have to find another way to make it up to me then.” Frieza maniacally chuckles while thinking of ways to destroy Vegeta.  _ That pest is on his way to replace me and that cannot happen…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen next?!


End file.
